Amour de rodage
by Lauryane
Summary: Nous voici dans la vie de Laurianne, jeune fille française qui apprend sur la vie, l'amour et sur elle même tout au long de son récit.  La fiction est une alternance entre chapitres du présent et flashbacks  plus ou moins longs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 " Le souvenir de l'effort est toujours un souvenir heureux et l'on sourit aux anciennes misères vaincues" J. Guéhenno**

* * *

><p>Les paysages ont défilés à travers la vitre, le temps m'a paru si long... Ces paysages si particuliers des Etats-Unis. A la verdure des états traversés se mêlent ces grandes autoroutes à multiples voies. Puis au détour d'une colline verdoyante surgit de nul part, une immensité d'enseignes commerciales. Les Etats-Unis sont si atypiques. D'état en état les paysages sont tellement différents.<p>

Le bus s'arrête pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes partis. Nous ? Nous c'est le personnel de la WWE, divas et superstars, (sans oublier les travailleurs de l'ombre, mais sans lesquels nous ne serions rien), nous sommes en houseshow à travers le pays.

Le premier show était hier en Géorgie, là nous nous dirigeons vers l'Alabama. Cela fait trois heures que nous avons quittés la Géorgie et je suis ravie de cet arrêt.

J'ai voyagé durant cette première partie aux côtés d'une diva, qui depuis le début m'a toujours prise sous son aile. Mélina a délaissé son cher et tendre mari pour papoter avec moi. Malgré sa gentillesse et ses efforts pour me faire passer le temps, je suis très impatiente. Mélina a bien vu mon excitation et se moque bien gentiment de moi.

Je sors du bus, nous sommes arrêtés sur le parking d'une zone commerciale ou nous allons pouvoir prendre quelque chose à boire et se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Nous rejoignons John M. (le mari de Mélina) qui est déjà descendu. Nous allons prendre une boisson chaude, une fois mon gobelet en main, je sors discrètement de l'enseigne, et passe à proximité des fumeurs qui sont devant l'entrée.

- Dis Ron tu n'étais pas censé arrêter de fumer ? lui demandais-je

- Hummm oui mais je n'ai pas précisé quand... rigole t-il.

- Tu ne devais pas arrêter en même temps que Randy ?

- Touché ! dit-il en se marrant. C'est vrai et il a commencé son sevrage...

- Je dirais même coulé du coup.

Je lui souris et pars sur le côté du bâtiment, à l'abri des regards des autres. Je m'adosse contre le mur. Je veux m'isoler pour qu'Il puisse me rejoindre, mais je ne lui ais pas dis où je me dirige. Le contact de ses douces lèvres sur les miennes me manque, son humour et sa tendresse aussi... Mais voilà nous cachons notre relation.

Il n'est pas avec une autre et je ne suis pas avec un autre, nous n'avons pas honte de notre couple, mais j'ai un ex-petit ami au sein de la fédération et ... je préfère ne pas faire de vague, je veux aussi consolider notre histoire avant de la dévoiler. Nous sommes ensemble depuis à peine un mois, alors prenons notre temps, après tout.

Mon portable vibre, c'est un SMS et c'est Lui :

« Où es-tu ma belle ? »

Je m'empresse de lui répondre :

« Tu sors du bâtiment, tu passes devant les fumeurs et tu tournes à gauche, tu trouveras une jolie demoiselle qui s'impatiente, sois discret ;) »

A peine, deux minutes plus tard il me rejoint, et me prend dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? me dit-il.

- Moui. fis-je en lui faisant la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dit-il en souriant pressentant la bêtise que je prépare.

- Vu ton sourire, t'as compris que j'allais me plaindre comme une petite fille...

- Tout à fait, mais j'aime bien que tu te plaignes comme une petite fille, surtout quand ça me concerne. dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Bah voilà tu as tout compris, les trois heures étaient longues, c'est dur de cacher le « nous » que nous formons lors des houseshows. Tu me manques un peu ...

- Un peu ? C'est tout ?

- Bah il ne faut pas en faire trop non plus. Mais effectivement nous ne passons même pas nos soirées et nos nuits ensemble, et pour le trajet c'est la même chose... nous nous voyons entre deux vestiaires. C'est beaucoup plus facile lorsque nous sommes au QG.

- Je comprends ma belle, nous pourrions faire quelques trajets côte à côte mais je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons en le faisant trop régulièrement.

- Oui tu n'as pas tort, Mélina a été adorable durant le trajet même s'il a m'a charriée mais c'est pas toi.

Il rigole puis s'amuse à entrelacer ses doigts dans les miens, tout en souriant. Je me plonge dans ses beaux yeux et lui vole un bisou. Ce geste le fait sourire, son sourire est d'une tendresse infinie, il est tellement différent de ce qu'il renvoie avec son personnage, un peu comme nous tous.

- Départ dans deux minutes ! hurle un membre du staff.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir nous séparer, le temps de faire la route. dis-je.

- Oui, je fais le tour du bâtiment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais avant, un dernier baiser pour la route ?

- Bien sûr !

Nous nous exécutons, face à ce désir que nous avons tous les deux. Nos lèvres se touchent dans une passion folle, ne voulant se décoller pour mettre fin à ce baiser brûlant.

Je commence à m'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre le bus quand il m'interpelle une dernière fois.

- Hé ma belle, je t'adore.

- Moi aussi !

Je passe le mur et me retrouve nez à nez avec Randy.

- Tu étais avec qui ? demande t-il.

- Personne. répondis-je le plus innocemment possible.

- Alors tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

Je commence à partir et lui adresse : "Oh oui Randy et tu le sais bien que ça m'arrive... et souvent !"

C'est à ce moment qu'Il sort du côté opposé du bâtiment, Randy le regarde et me regarde. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle. Je vois qu'il devient suspicieux... Je m'empresse de me retourner et remonter dans le bus rejoindre Mélina. Par chance Randy est dans le deuxième bus... Je prends place à mon siège et Le voit monter dans le bus. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur qui veut dire : « Que s'est-il passé avec Randy ? ». Je lui souris timidement pour le rassurer.

- Alors vous avez pu vous voir ? me demanda Mélina

- Oui mais Randy doit soupçonner quelque chose. Lui dis-je inquiète.

- Mince !

Je reçois un SMS de Randy :

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes questions »

Sur les conseils de Mélina je réponds.

Moi : « Pas grave. »

Lui : « Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir après le show ? »

Moi : « Désolée Randy, je te l'ai dis, nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je ne souhaite pas qu'il y ait d'ambigüités entre nous, d'autant plus que tu es avec Sam. »

Lui : « Pas grave j'aurais tenté, bises ma belle. »

J'envoies un SMS à mon petit ami qui est quelques rangés devant moi :

« Je vais essayer de dormir un peu, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Randy je t'explique ce soir. »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop le voir tourner autour de toi, mais je te fais confiance, à ce soir ma douce, je t'adore. »

- Toujours pas de sentiment dévoilé ? rigole Mélina

- Non, mais n'allons pas trop vite. Dis-je en souriant. Bon je t'abandonne je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Je mets mes écouteurs et me laisse bercer au rythme des musiques tout en repensant aux derniers mois qui se sont écoulés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : « Prolonger des adieux ne vaut jamais grand-chose ; ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ. » E Bibesco**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Aujourd'hui, la petite fédération de catch dans laquelle je suis, reçois des dirigeants de la WWE. Ils sont en tournée en Europe et aujourd'hui en France. Nous allons faire une petite démonstration et je fais partie des personnes qui vont avoir le plaisir de catcher.

Je me concentre, ce moment est assez stressant, d'habitude nous catchons par plaisir pour les locaux mais là je suis impressionnée. Je répète mes prises une à une et fais le match dans ma tête...

- Hé Lau' c'est à toi ! crie l'organisateur des matchs.

Je rentre sur le ring en jouant le jeu de d'habitude, je provoque mon adversaire déjà présente et joue les dures. J'arrive à faire abstraction de la présence des officiels de la WWE. Mon ennemie me malmène en début de match c'est convenu comme ça... mais voilà le grand moment est arrivé, je prends le dessus.

J'enchaîne les coups de la corde à linge, je relève mon adversaire sonnée me jette sur elle et la rue de coups de poings. Je me relève et provoque le public en faisant la maligne, puis je monte sur la troisième corde et réalise un saut sur ma concurrente... malheureusement elle roule et j'atterris sur le sol dur du ring.

Le temps de m'en remettre, elle reprend son souffle, mais du coup moi aussi... elle me relève, j'arrive à la contrer et lui porte un Jumping Cutter puis réalise le tombé.

1,2,3...

Je lève le poing victorieuse et me penche vers elle en la piétinant, mon personnage est odieux et j'y prends un malin plaisir, l'arbitre avance et me déclare vainqueur... Je me dirige vers la sortie du ring, avant d'en sortir totalement, je regarde une dernière fois celle que je viens de massacrer et rigole... Je laisse afficher sur mon visage un sourire narquois et me dirige vers les vestiaires.

- Lau' tu as été super ! Quel jeu et quelle technique ! me dit mon entraineur.

- Merci Jules, j'espère avoir offert un beau spectacle à la WWE.

Mon adversaire, Marie, arrive je la félicite et la remercie pour le match, nous avons été supers synchro. Trente minutes plus tard, notre démonstration est terminée, les officiels de la WWE viennent nous voir et nous félicitent tous. Ils nous confirment qu'après la représentation de leurs professionnels ce soir, nous serons reçus en backstage.

Toute la troupe est très heureuse, s'impatiente de voir le show et de rencontrer les professionnels après.

Le soir, nous assistons à la représentation et cela n'a évidemment rien à voir avec ce que nous produisons pour la région. Là c'est un show à l'américaine et évidemment les catcheurs sont des professionnels.

Peu après ce fabuleux spectacle, l'équipe de sécurité nous mène en backstage.

- T'as fait grosse impression lors de ton match. m'interpelle Jules.

- Moi ? Comment ça ?

- Je viens de parler avec l'équipe qui s'est déplacée et ils veulent te voir demain à 10 heures, je viens avec toi. On les rejoint à leur hôtel, ça te va ?

- ... Bah oui, je vais pas louper ça.

Je suis très impressionnée par cet entretien, mais profites du moment présent en parlant avec les catcheuses que je rencontre. Je croise Mélina et lui pose plein de questions, c'est de loin ma diva préférée. Elle est très disponible et très souriante, nous restons à échanger durant un quart d'heure puis son mari la rejoint. Elle fait donc les présentations et vers 23h30, ils prennent congés pour retourner à l'hôtel. De mon côté je rentre bien sagement en repensant à mon rendez-vous du lendemain.

Le lendemain à 10h, Jules et moi sommes reçus par les officiels de la WWE et j'y vois Vince McMahon. D'entrée de jeu ils sont clairs.

- Voilà hier à la présentation de votre fédération, nous avons été très impressionnés par ton match et ta prestance sur le ring. T'as encore des lacunes ça se voit, t'es loin d'être parfaite et d'avoir une technique irréprochable mais t'es jeune et t'as du potentiel ! Nous souhaitons t'engager pour une durée d'un an pour le moment, tu vas t'aguerrir à nos côtés si tu acceptes et si tu fais des réels efforts on pourra voir si le contrat peut être reconduit. me dit Vince

- Wahouuu. lançais-je. Merci. Mais vous savez j'ai une vie ici, c'est une chance extraordinaire que vous me donnez là et je pourrais l'accepter, mais seulement si vous me laissez réfléchir.

Vince m'annonce le salaire, les conditions de travail et de mon arrivée dans le pays si j'accepte sa demande. Il me laisse un délai de trois mois maximum pour régler mes affaires si j'accepte l'offre et conclut en me disant :

- Alors serais tu prête à accepter ?

- Etes-vous prêt à recevoir ma réponse sous 48 heures ? répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Aucun souci. dit-il en étouffant un rire.

Je lui serre la main, ainsi qu'aux personnes présentes. Je sors de l'hôtel avec Jules et nous commençons à discuter de cette proposition. Il est fou de joie pour moi et me dit d'accepter rapidement.

- Hey calmes toi ! Tu me fais rire, cette proposition te rend beaucoup plus heureux que moi !

- C'est une chance en or que tu as Lau', ne gâche pas cette opportunité.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, ça implique quand même de quitter le pays... ce n'est pas rien.

48 heures plus tard ma décision est prise...j'en ai parlé avec mes amis les plus proches et ma famille. Je téléphone à M. McMahon :

- Bonjour c'est Lau', je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non pas du tout, alors acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

- Si vous maintenez les conditions que vous m'avez proposé j'accepte de vous rejoindre, mais j'ai encore quelques exigences à vous de voir si vous les acceptez.

- T'as du culot, tu iras loin ! Vas-y dis moi ce que tu veux.

- Que vous vous occupiez de toutes les démarches administratives me permettant d'arriver sur le sol américain, que vous réussissiez à me dégotter un appartement pas trop loin du centre d'entraînement. Enfin que j'arrive et que tout soit prêt en résumé.

- J'accepte ! Cela me semble normal ! Je te téléphone prochainement pour te tenir informée de l'avancé des démarches et n'hésites pas à me contacter aussi pour me dire où tu en es.

- D'accord, à bientôt alors.

Voilà je crois que je viens de faire un grand saut dans le vide pour ma nouvelle vie ! Mais quelle expérience ! Au pire si dans un an je suis virée j'aurais toujours ça à raconter à mes enfants et petits enfants !

Un mois plus tard, je m'empresse de téléphoner à Vince, j'ai lancé toutes mes démarches en France et je sais quand je pourrais aller aux Etats-Unis.

- Vince, bonjour c'est Lau'.

- Oh bonjour, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu continue à t'entraîner dur !

- Euh entre deux démarches administratives oui.

- Ok, d'ailleurs où en es-tu ?

- Bah je vous appelais pour ça justement, je voulais vous dire que de mon côté tout est réglé donc je peux partir de France dans un mois.

- Très bien je vois au niveau du visa et de ton entrée sur le territoire et nous prenons ton billet d'avion.

- D'accord et merci pour tout...

- De rien, je te l'ai dis tu as du potentiel...par contre maintenant que tes démarches sont terminées tu peux t'entrainer un peu mieux que dans un entre deux. Plaisante t-il.

- Je m'y remets à fond... rigolais-je.

Je raccroche satisfaite de ma décision, mais un grand vide m'envahit quand j'imagine mon départ. Ma famille, mes amis, mes collègues...comment vais-je faire sans eux ? Aurais-je le mal du pays ? Quel rythme vais-je avoir là bas ? Est-ce que je vais tenir le coup ? Et comment ne pas décevoir tous ceux qui croient en moi ? Comment supporter cette solitude qui m'attend au pied de l'aéroport ? Je sais pertinemment qu'une fois montée dans l'avion je laisse derrière moi toutes mes certitudes et vais embrasser toutes mes incertitudes. Ma capacité physique, ma capacité psychologique...tout va être remis en cause sur une simple décision qui m'appartient... et pourtant j'ais dis oui. Est-ce kamikaze d'avoir fait ce choix ? Après tout je quitte le confort de ma petite vie, mes habitudes pour peut-être aller prendre la plus grosse claque que je n'ai jamais reçue ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone, mes charmants collègues ont appris ma démission et souhaitent organiser une virée pour me dire au revoir. Je suis très touchée par cette délicate attention et m'empresse de fixer une date avec eux. Alors voilà ce que sera mon quotidien pour ce dernier mois si Vince peut me faire venir aux Etats-Unis dans ce délai. Dire au revoir à chaque personne que j'aime. Egoïstement je me dis que c'est quand même plus facile pour eux, ils disent au revoir à une seule personne alors que moi j'ai un seul au revoir à adresser mais à chacun d'entre eux.

Je me ressaisis et embrasse ma famille dans le hall de cet aéroport où des milliers de personnes passent chaque jour. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, je pars vivre une aventure extraordinaire dans un pays fabuleux. Mais les larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler sur mon visage avec toutes ces embrassades. Mes parents sont inquiets de me voir partir mais je les rassure en leur promettant de mettre assez d'argent de côté pour leur payer le voyage dans 6 mois pour venir me voir. Ils me sourient tendrement à cette phrase et m'embrassent une dernière fois. Je prends mon sac cabine et me dirige vers mon avion, l'embarquement s'effectue déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lu et de laisser une petite review !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : " La motivation vous sert de départ. L'habitude vous fait continuer." Jim Ryun**

* * *

><p><strong>Récit en flashback dans les souvenirs de Lau.<strong>

Le voyage se déroule bien tranquillement, me permettant de dormir un peu et de me détendre, il m'offre surtout 8 heures de vol avec moi-même et rien qu'avec moi-même. Qu'y a-t-il de plus dur que de se retrouver face à face avec ses pensées, ses doutes, ses interrogations ?

Est-ce mon cerveau à moi qui est si mal foutu ? Persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix, persuadée de pouvoir vivre quelque chose de fabuleux, j'arrive à me créer toute seule toutes les interrogations du monde qui me font regretter d'être là en ce moment. Mais au final mes peurs sont justifiées seulement par mon égo... peur de quoi, de me faire jeter ? De ne pas être à la hauteur ? De décevoir du monde ? J'ai surtout peur d'être ridicule... donc peur de moi-même et que mon égo en prenne un coup.

Je réussis à me raisonner à la fin du voyage, en arrivant à la conclusion suivante : Je vais vivre une expérience extraordinaire, pourquoi avoir tant de craintes après tout je n'ai rien à perdre, que de l'expérience à engranger et vivre une année formidable. Alors même si pendant un an je serais loin des miens il faut en profiter et pas qu'un peu.

Advienne que pourra on ne vit qu'une seule fois !

Je sors de cet avion et pose le pied sur le sol américain... quelle immensité de formalité à accomplir avant d'être « libre » sur ce continent.

Je passe, récupère mes bagages et arrive enfin à sortir de l'aéroport, il n'est pas grand, mais l'angoisse monte.

Je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre, je tire mes valises tant bien que mal... Je lève les yeux pour voir si quelqu'un m'attend. Mon angoisse à ce moment même et d'avoir été oubliée et de me retrouver seule dans ce grand pays. Certes je pratique la langue sans soucis mais c'est toujours très effrayant. La WWE m'a-t-elle oubliée ? Ais-je été trop exigeante sur les conditions demandées ? Me suis-je accordé trop de liberté et de considération, alors que je ne suis qu'une simple amatrice ? Et au final est-ce que je ne vais pas me réveiller pour me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve... certes d'une douceur incroyable mais un rêve quand même qui me va me faire chuter de haut !

Je vois une pancarte avec écrit : Laurianne. Je me dirige vers cette personne et me présente. Il prend mes bagages et nous filons dans le taxi. Le chauffeur m'explique qu'il me dépose à la WWE sur demande de Monsieur McMahon.

Le décalage horaire se fait ressentir, je m'assoupis en rêvant de mon futur.

Je suis sur un ring, c'est Wrestlemania, mes parents sont là au premier rang... ils m'applaudissent les larmes aux yeux. Je suis défaite lors de ce match mais tellement fière d'être arrivée jusqu'ici.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivée... réveillez vous je vais sortir vos bagages.

Je me réveille doucement et sourit en me remémorant ce rêve. Je me lève prends mes affaires, le taxi démarre et je suis seule devant un grand bâtiment. Je prends une grande inspiration et en route !

La grande porte d'entrée donne sur un accueil, les secrétaires me sourient et me demandent la raison de ma venue.

Je confirme mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur McMahon, et elles me dirigent vers une salle d'attente où je peux déposer mes valises et me déplacer plus aisément dans les locaux.

Je reste à faire les cents pas le long de la salle d'attente, je me dégourdis les jambes après toutes les heures d'avion, quand j'entends des rires dans le couloir. Des divas passent, parmi elles Mélina et Natalie. Par politesse elles me saluent et je leur réponds. Est-ce qu'un jour moi aussi je pourrais déambuler dans ces couloirs aussi aisément en me proclamant diva de la WWE ? Aurais-je une chance dans un des rosters principaux ? Avant de penser à tout cela il faut quand même penser à faire ses preuves pour déjà être gardée. Mais si cela m'arrive saurais-je garder la tête froide et me souvenir d'où je viens ?

J'entends la porte de Vince s'ouvrir, je retourne donc vers son bureau. Je vois Randy Orton et R-Truth sortir du bureau, je suis très impressionnée de voir ces superstars. Et surtout Randy.

Il fait partit des personnes que j'admire, le voir là comme ça devant moi, je vais le côtoyer tous les jours ou presque. Pouvoir admirer sa technique, sa vitesse d'exécution, son jeu... lui le heel de ces dernières années, le plus détestable et détesté de la WWE, avec son arrogance, comment fait-il pour avoir aujourd'hui à ses pieds la majorité de l'univers de la WWE ? Je l'admire lui et tant d'autres, mais voilà ce que je veux apprendre et comprendre de lui, du Randy Orton des rings.

- Lau je ne te fais pas les présentations apparemment tu connais déjà. Par contre Messieurs je vous présente Lau', notre nouvelle recrue. Dit Vince.

- Bonjour. m'adressèrent les gars.

- Euh bonjour. répondis-je en souriant.

- Bon allez Lau' c'est à toi, on va parler boulot, les choses sérieuses commencent ! dit Vince.

- Je vous suis ! dis-je à Vince. Puis m'adressant aux garçons, à bientôt !

Nous rentrons dans son bureau et il m'invite à m'asseoir. Nous commençons à discuter des modalités de ma prise en charge au sein de la fédération. Il me donne un planning des entrainements et je grimace à sa vue.

- Pas satisfaite ? demande Vince.

- Oh non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste effrayant et fatiguant sur le papier !

- Tu rentres dans la cour des grands et ta progression dépend de ton sérieux vis-à-vis de ce programme !

- Oh mais j'en suis consciente, vous m'offrez une chance qui n'a pas de prix, mais je suis du genre à râler et bouder avant de m'y mettre. Cela fait tout simplement partit de moi.

- Ah je vois. sourit-il. Ta possible évolution chez nous sera évaluée lors de tes entraînements, pour l'instant aucun roster, aucun show, rien. Tu suis l'entrainement c'est tout. Aucune promesse de la compagnie, à part ce contrat d'un an.

- D'accord !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour évaluer tes progrès tu seras toujours avec le même préparateur physique. Je te le présente après demain, le temps que tu t'installes.

Puis Vince, voyant que je commence à fatiguer m'indique l'endroit où je loge. Un petit appartement sympathique non loin de la fédération selon lui. Il demande à ce qu'un taxi vienne me chercher et me dépose dans mon nouveau chez moi.

- J'espère que l'appartement te plaira, mais tu as la liberté de le quitter dès que tu le veux si tu t'y sens mal. Par contre là tu devras faire les recherches toi-même maintenant que tu es avec nous.

- Je vous remercie pour tout. J'aspire juste à une chose, me remettre du décalage horaire donc je pense ne pas me poser la question s'il me plaît ou non.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : "Un être qui s'habitue à tout, voilà, la meilleure définition qu'on puisse donner de l'homme." Dostoïevski**

* * *

><p><strong>Nous sommes toujours en flashback dans les souvenirs de Lau<strong>

Je me trouve devant un petit bâtiment à trois étages. Au premier se trouve mon appartement.

Le quartier est calme et sympathique, je pense me sentir bien ici. L'immeuble semble récent et bien entretenu, j'ai hâte de découvrir l'appartement.

J'entre et ma première impression est bonne. Apparemment l'appartement est loué meublé, j'ai juste à compléter de quelques achats mais le principal est là.

Je laisse les bagages à l'entrée et commence un tour plus complet. Je dispose donc d'une petite entrée sympathique, qui donne sur un salon assez spacieux, j'ai juste à acheter une télévision et tout sera parfait, je suis légèrement accro aux écrans. Ensuite je trouve une cuisine avec un ilot central où l'on peut prendre le repas. Ce n'est pas très grand mais bien largement suffisant pour une personne seule, il me faut acheter toute la vaisselle mais aussi faire les courses, sinon tout est déjà là.

Ensuite j'ai deux chambres, meublées, avec des penderies intégrées, puis buanderie et salle de bain. Tout est parfait pour moi.

Me retrouvant seule dans mon nouveau chez moi, je prends conscience que je n'ai pas avertis mes parents de mon arrivée. Je branche mon ordinateur sur le modem disponible et là je remercie Vince d'avoir fait installer internet avant mon arrivée. Il devait se douter de ce besoin de communiquer avec les siens vu tous les kilomètres qui nous séparent dorénavant.

Hop, un petit mail pour les avertir, je leur raconte l'accueil que j'ai reçu et l'appartement qui m'a été loué. Ca c'est fait ! Je me décide à faire une petite sieste d'une heure avant de me diriger vers la corvée suprême, les courses... surtout sans véhicule.

Dégourdie comme pas deux, je choisis la facilité en contactant un taxi. Ne connaissant pas du tout le coin, je demande au chauffeur de me déposer dans un centre commercial ou supermarché. Je me fais plaisir dans les rayons en flânant sur les produits qui n'existent pas en France, je m'équipe de tout ce qui manque et commande pour une livraison tout ce qui est trop encombrant. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à faire ça trop souvent, sans véhicule c'est très embêtant. Mais tout ceci n'est que le côté pratique des choses.

Je rentre et m'attèle ensuite au rangement, d'abord les vêtements et les affaires personnelles. La chambre est rangée mais je suis fatiguée. Je décide donc de me faire un bon diner et de manger devant un film sur mon ordinateur. Demain je finirais de ranger la cuisine et le salon, il ne reste pas grand-chose.

Ma première nuit aux Etats-Unis se fait dans mon canapé... j'étais tellement lessivée que je me suis endormie devant le film. Je suis levée tôt malgré la fatigue... toujours le décalage horaire qui se fait sentir. Je me prépare donc pour ranger mon appartement, mais je me dis qu'un petit tour à la fédération ne me ferait pas de mal, déjà cela permettrait de me bouger un peu après l'avion d'hier. Je n'y reste pas longtemps, juste faire un peu de cardio et d'étirement et je rentrerais tôt.

Je décide de me rendre à pied à la WWE, c'est vraiment tout proche, mais il est très tôt je ne sais pas si je trouverais les portes ouvertes. Je prends le badge que Vince m'a donné hier. Je dévale les escaliers et file.

En route pour le centre d'entraînement, un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit, je suis satisfaite de ce choix, heureuse d'être ici, et motivée pour ce qui m'attend. Je ne connais encore personne de mes « collègues », mais j'espère vite m'intégrer, non pas parmi les superstars des rosters principaux, mais parmi les professionnels de la FCW. Le territoire de développement est mon objectif principal pour le moment.

Je ne peux pas aspirer à un Raw ou un Smackdown ni même à un Superstar. Surtout qu'au sein de la fédération il y a déjà énormément de divas et qui n'ont pas de place fixe...

Les filles sont très peu considérées dans ce métier et les combats tournent toujours autour des mêmes personnages et toujours avec le même sentiment de vendre le corps plutôt que le combat. Malgré ce que je pense de cette médiatisation autour du corps des Divas, je me lance dans cette aventure, et entre dans le bâtiment.

J'arrive dans la salle de sport, il n'y a personne j'entreprends de faire un peu de cardio et commence à préparer mon Ipod quand je vois quelqu'un arriver. Je me croyais pourtant seule mais apparemment non.

- Bonjour. M'adresse Evan Bourne (Matthew de son vrai nom) en s'installant sur la machine d'à côté.

- Oh bonjour. Dis-je timidement.

- Tu es nouvelle, c'est ton premier jour ?

- Oui je suis nouvelle. Je commence officiellement demain mais je me suis dis que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de venir avec un petit jour d'avance, vu les heures d'avion accumulées depuis la France. expliquais-je.

- Et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Dit Vince en se dirigeant vers nous.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour faire mes preuves, autant être en forme demain, même si pour ça je dois souffrir aujourd'hui. Dis-je

- Qui va être ton coach ? demande Matthew.

- James. Dis-je.

- Alors ce n'est pas qu'aujourd'hui que tu vas souffrir. dit-il en rigolant.

- Merci c'est rassurant. dis-je en grimaçant.

- Au fait, bien installée ? demande Vince.

- Oh oui merci d'ailleurs pour l'appartement, il est très bien.

- Oh bah de rien cela faisait partit du contrat, t'as imposé tes conditions, je les ai remplis.

- Merci c'est très gentil. Je finis l'installation aujourd'hui mais c'est déjà bien avancé.

- Parfait alors. dit Vince. Je suis content de te voir ici aujourd'hui malgré le jour de repos, à demain.

- Au revoir Vince.

Je commence à reprendre mon entraînement, et mets mes écouteurs en lançant mes musiques préférées. Après 30 minutes je descends de la machine et commence à faire quelques étirements devant celle-ci. Par facilité j'enlève mes écouteurs et Matthew commence à me poser quelques questions.

- Tu catchais en France ? demande t-il.

- Oui en amateur, mais je compte bien devenir une pro ici.

- Tu as de l'ambition dis donc, mais qu'est ce que tu vaux ? me dit-il en me provoquant.

- Je vaux sûrement assez pour que la WWE m'ait engagée et fais venir. répondis-je du tac au tac.

- T'as de la répartie. Dit-il en souriant.

- Un peu oui.

Une fois mes étirements terminés je me faufile vers les vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche.

Je sors du bâtiment, il fait beau dehors, je rencontre quelques superstars et divas que je salue puis entreprends de rentrer chez moi à pied.

Je me connecte sur internet et vois pleins de messages de mes amis et ma famille me demandant comment je vais. Je décide de mettre un statut sur facebook pour répondre à tout le monde, ceci est beaucoup moins personnel. Mais je n'ai aucun scrupule à le faire pour les « amis », car depuis ma signature ces « amis » refont surface et donnent beaucoup plus de nouvelles. C'est fou ce qu'un simple « grigri » sur un bout de papier peut changer les gens.

Je finis de ranger mon appartement, à 17h tout est en ordre, il faut dire qu'il y ait eu tous les meubles dès le début ça facilite la vie. Perfectionniste dans l'âme, je regarde en vidéo mes derniers combats en essayant d'analyser moi-même mes matchs mais c'est très dur d'avoir un œil critique sur soi. Oh oui je trouve bien des choses à redire même beaucoup mais je ne trouve rien d'intéressant dans mon catch. Et pourtant si je suis ici c'est qu'il y a une raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Je quémande toujours une petite review ! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : "Les exclus sont souvent des gens à qui personne n'a jamais fait confiance." Hirsch**

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours en Flashback<strong>

Le lendemain je me mets en tenue de sport et engloutis un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom vu mon programme. Je prends mon sac et file vers la WWE au pas de course. Arrivée à la fédération je vais au vestiaire pour déposer mes affaires. Je me fais toute petite face aux personnes déjà présentes, leur adressant simplement un bonjour discret.

Je m'apprête à me rendre à la salle de sport, quand je croise Matthew en chemin. Il est très souriant de si bon matin, cela fait plaisir à voir. Il a cette bonne humeur caractéristique affichée sur son visage. Je ne le connais pas encore mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est comme sur le ring, il renvoie une telle joie de vivre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement face à ces pensées qui viennent se bousculer si rapidement.

Il s'arrête prend le temps de me saluer et de m'adresser un bon courage qui selon lui "est de circonstance" vu mon coach. Matthew rigole face à mon visage qui se décompose, puis passe son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je le regarde partir, tout fier de m'avoir fait peur.

Je pousse fébrilement la porte de la salle, tout va commencer maintenant, je laisse au pied de la porte mes plaintes, ma mauvaise humeur, mes futures douleurs... je rentre dans cette pièce positive mais stressée tout de même. J'aperçois un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand, d'allure sportive, blond. Il me fixe et un sourire se dessine sur son visage, il vient à ma rencontre.

- Bonjour Lau' et bienvenue dans la cour des grands, je suis James ton coach ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Bonjour James. Merci pour votre accueil.

- Oh là tutoies-moi ce sera bien plus simple. Bon allez on commence ! Tu vas te mettre en jambe par un peu de course à pied sur le tapis. Disons 30 minutes à un rythme modéré pour commencer. Je vais tester ton endurance physique le temps que je le jugerais nécessaire, pour ensuite mettre en route un programme plus adapté à tes besoins.

- Pas de soucis.

Je grimpe sur le tapis et prends mon Ipod je le mets sur mes oreilles et James va s'occuper de préparer le reste de la salle. Au bout de 30 minutes beaucoup de divas et superstars sont là, mais aussi des têtes inconnues de la FCW. James me fait arrêter ma course après que Vince soit venu le voir.

- Descends tu vas être présentée. Me dit James.

Je m'exécute et m'éponge un peu. Vince me présente brièvement comme la nouvelle recrue française, ici pour être évaluée. Il tient le même discours que dans son bureau, pas de promesses, juste un oeil attentif de la WWE sur moi. Je pense du coup ne pas être perçue comme une rivale par l'ensemble de la gente féminine et donc pouvoir bénéficier d'une intégration plus aisée.

Dans un brouhaha général, je comprends un bienvenu de la part de tout le monde présent. Puis James me dit : « Allez Lau' tu y retournes ».

Jusqu'à midi James me teste, puis il me libère pour aller déjeuner, je bénéficie d'une heure trente, et selon ses dires, peux me rendre à la cafétéria. Un petit tour par les vestiaires histoire de me rafraîchir et je file déjeuner. Arrivée sur place il n'y a pas grand monde, ne connaissant personne je m'installe dans mon coin.

Cela me rappelle les durs moments passés au début du lycée.

N'étant pas une fille « comme les autres », je me retrouvais souvent seule le midi. Cette période de ma vie n'est pas vraiment à retenir. J'étais la fille sportive, à la fois « intello » et peu intéressée par les histoires des autres, très peu à la mode, ne se souciant guère de son image, aimant la lutte, le théâtre, n'aimant pas sortir, je ne trouvais donc ma place dans aucun « clan » car tous étaient si homogènes.

Me rendre chaque matin au lycée me coutait... chaque temps de pause aussi. Ce qui s'apparentait à une récréation pour les autres était souvent un temps mort pour moi. Tous joyeux de pouvoir se retrouver entre eux, de continuer à se raconter leur dernier week-end ou les projets du prochain... C'était merveilleux à observer de l'extérieur, je me délectais de ce spectacle en ironisant chaque situation.

Il y avait les superficielles qui étaient partie faire du shopping et qui de manière très originale retourneraient en faire dans quelques jours, je pouvais les observer à leur manière de se comporter à chaque nouvelle fringue ou chaque nouveau maquillage. Et dès qu'une de leurs amies avait le dos tourné, le reste du groupe s'amusait à critiquer son nouveau jean ...

Un autre des groupes était à mourir de rire, les fêtards, qui eux racontaient leur « jeu » de beuverie, quels cocktails avaient-ils testés avec quel défi ? Et surtout le week-end prochain qu'allaient-ils pouvoir trouver à faire comme nouveaux savoureux mélanges ? Et dans ce groupe il y en avait toujours un qui était bien trop déchiré pour se souvenir où il avait fini sa soirée.

Il y avait aussi le groupe des « hormones qui bouillonnent ». Ce groupe de mecs essayait de rivaliser entre eux pour savoir et je les cite : « qui allait avoir le meilleur petit c*l cette année ? ». Tout à fait charmant la considération des femmes ou jeunes filles plutôt.

Non je n'étais pas médisante à cette époque, j'étais juste très critique envers ces groupes qui ne me correspondaient pas.

Mais eux que pouvaient-ils observer de moi ? Que renvoyais-je ?

J'étais la fille qui ne souriait que très peu car dès le début je n'avais pas trouvé ma place, la fille qui restait assise en salle de cours pendant les temps de pause ou qui restait dans les couloirs à côté de sa salle si celle-ci était fermée, la fille timide, la fille qui était bonne en sport, la fille qui... oui la fille qui... Je n'étais pas Laurianne mais tout simplement la fille qui...

Ces premiers instants de lycéenne furent un calvaire. Jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle est arrivée en cours d'année et là j'ai fini par retrouver mon identité auprès d'une « camarade de classe ». Doux euphémisme ce nom de camarade pour tous les autres qui m'entouraient.

Un jour elle est arrivée, sortie de nulle part, ayant à peu près les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi, mais surtout étant la nouvelle, il lui était difficile de trouver sa place à elle aussi. Nous nous sommes vite attachées l'une à l'autre, plus soudées que quiconque dans cette classe. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai trouvé mon identité auprès des autres, je n'étais plus « la fille qui », mais j'étais Laurianne, car c'est bien connu à deux on est toujours plus forts, et avec Stéphanie nous étions très fortes.

Ici je suis persuadé que tout cela sera différent, déjà nous sommes entre adultes, la mentalité n'est pas la même, mais aussi dans un pays différent, peut-être que le rapport à l'autre est meilleur ? Mais ce qui me fait dire que je pourrais m'intégrer au moins avec une personne, c'est que nous sommes tous guidés par la même passion. La lutte coule dans nos veines et ça c'est un facteur non négligeable.

- Salut Lau' ! Comment vas-tu ? me dit une voix féminine en me tirant de mes pensées.

- Bonjour. Je vais bien merci et toi ? dis-je en relevant la tête et en me rendant compte que Mélina venait de m'adresser la parole.

- Oui ça va, les autres filles vont arriver si ça te dit on peut déjeuner ensemble ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Je me souviens t'avoir rencontré en France en houseshow. dit Mélina en prenant place.

- Vraiment ? Peut-être parce que je t'ai envahie avec toutes mes questions. rigolais-je.

- C'est vrai que si je me souviens de toi c'est parce que tu avais toutes ces interrogations sur le monde professionnel et mes entraînements.

Deux minutes plus tard quelques divas nous rejoignent, je suis contente de cet intérêt pour faire ma connaissance.

- Humm et pour le jeu... slurp... d'actrice tu vas faire comment ? dit Eve entre deux bouchées de petit pain à la cannelle.

- Oh ça pas de soucis, j'ai fait 15 ans de théâtre et donc j'ai assez d'expérience pour pas mal progresser plus facilement. Ce qui me fait vraiment peur c'est le physique et la technique.

- Ton coach c'est James. dit Michelle. Lorsque je me suis blessée c'est lui qui s'est occupé de ma remise en forme et je suis revenue très vite et plus technique que jamais. Il est dur mais c'est un très bon entraîneur alors ais confiance !

Tout le monde semble acquiescer les dires de Michelle, lorsque je me rends compte que je dois reprendre l'entraînement dans 5 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Les reviews sont encore et toujours acceptées ! Merci bien !<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : "Les cadeaux sont comme les conseils : ils font plaisir surtout à ceux qui les donnent." Henriot**

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours en flashback<strong>

Les tests de James me demandent beaucoup, pour l'heure je rentre chez moi et m'affale sur mon canapé ! Je suis claquée, Il veut savoir où sont mes limites, elles ne sont sûrement pas loin mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire voir. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il me pousse dans mes retranchements.

Je mets internet en route et démarre une conversation avec mon amie de lycée, Stéphanie, qui est en France. Elle aussi fan de catch, cherche à savoir comment cela se passe, les entrainements, quel est mon programme et comment sont les professionnels. Je réponds à ses questions amusée, en la faisant languir sur mes rencontres.

Elle veut aussi que je lui raconte comment sont les USA... mais en y réfléchissant bien je ne peux lui décrire que mon quartier. Je ne suis pas partie à l'aventure découvrir les environs. Donc je me contente de lui dire que je m'activerais à visiter ce week-end.

Il est vrai que j'ai enchainé les entraînements avec James, ne pouvant me mêler avec mes collègues qu'à l'heure du repas. Toujours avec plus ou moins le même groupe de filles.

Je tiens le coup et essaye toujours de faire bonne figure devant James. Je n'ai pas encore eu de jour « sans » mais je sais que ce jour là arrivera bientôt, la distance avec ma famille commençant à peser sur mon quotidien.

Le rythme n'est pas bien difficile à prendre, il s'apparente à un métro-boulot-dodo, version WWE cela donne donc, exercice-survie-au lit ! Je ressens chaque muscle travailler, il y en a même dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.

J'ai activé, pour ces journées de labeur, le mode pilote automatique. Il commence par le footing pour se rendre à la WWE, ensuite je m'exécute face aux demandes de James, je déjeune et je retourne « obéir » au programme. Puis je rentre chez moi tranquillement à pied, pour finir par tomber de sommeil très tôt dans la soirée.

Avec ce rythme et le décalage horaire il m'est difficile d'avoir des contacts en direct avec les miens et cela devient dur. Même si la culture ici n'est pas bien différente, il y a des habitudes qui manquent. Il est difficile de ne pas entendre parler français et de ne pas tenir une conversation dans sa langue maternelle, difficile de ne pas trouver un maudit croissant dans cette ville, difficile en rentrant de ne pas trouver un bon petit plat fait par ma mère, difficile avant d'aller me coucher de ne pas pouvoir me confier à elle, difficile à chaque progrès de ne pas pouvoir partager en direct avec ses amis, sa famille.

Et à chaque défaite, déception, désillusion, il est dur de ne pas trouver l'épaule réconfortante de sa meilleure amie. Car oui malgré les apparences il y a aussi eu des moments de déception. Mes entraînements me remettent en cause perpétuellement et je tombe de haut sur certains aspects techniques de ma formation. Je me rends compte que ma condition physique est loin d'être bonne.

Cela me rend triste de penser à l'inverse aussi. Je ne peux plus entendre Stéphanie hurler ses conneries, l'entendre pester contre les clients qu'elle reçoit, je ne peux partager avec elle en direct ses peines comme ses joies. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Dans cette nouvelle vie il faut que je me construise un réseau social, je ne peux pas me contenter de catcher... mais quelle place mon emploi du temps donne t-il pour des nouvelles rencontres ? Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vivre, respirer, manger, boire catch. Je dois donc tisser des liens avec les personnes de la fédération en tout premier lieu. C'est donc ce que j'ai commencé à faire le jour où Mélina et ses amies sont venues s'installer à table avec moi. Elle a su faire le premier pas, se souvenant de moi, le premier pas que je n'aurais jamais osé faire !

Durant ces deux semaines elle ne m'a pas laissé une seule fois face à ma solitude à table. Elle m'a présenté ses amies mais aussi son mari et les amis de son mari. J'ai pu parler avec quelques personnes, même si ce n'est qu'un simple bonjour échangé, grâce à elle je me suis sentie plus à l'aise face à tout ce beau monde.

Mélina est charmante, cela me change beaucoup de France, à croire que la gentillesse existe encore de nos jours ou peut-être est-ce aussi la mentalité de ce pays et même de cette boîte. En effet aux côtés de chaque superstar ou diva je me suis sentie collègue, égale à eux et jamais l'un d'eux ne m'a fait ressentir sa supériorité face à son statut.

Je m'endors paisiblement en pensant que demain soir je serais en week-end et pour moi ces deux jours de repos ne seront pas du luxe.

Je pars en courant vers la salle d'entrainement lorsqu'une voiture me klaxonne. James s'arrête et me propose de monter. Je refuse poliment en lui expliquant que tout les matins je viens en footing et que je voudrais m'y tenir, il se marre et se dirige en voiture vers la WWE.

Une fois arrivée je pars au vestiaire poser mes affaires puis vais dans la salle de sport, je regarde le ring qui est dans la salle et tourne autour en touchant les cordes. Je rêve de monter sur ce ring, c'est celui de la WWE...

- Lau' ! Allez on s'y met !

James me met à la musculation. Assise sur le rebord du banc je m'exécute en fixant encore et toujours ce ring.

- Tu en rêves ? dit-il.

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Je ne veux pas monter dessus comme ça pour le plaisir. Je veux avoir gagné le droit d'être sur ce ring ! C'est un ring de la WWE quand même. Tu imagines la petite française débarquée qui monte là dessus. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette première fois, je veux que se soit mérité. Ce n'est pas anodin ce geste pour moi, poser un seul de mes pieds là-dessus me fera réaliser un grand rêve.

- Ton rêve se réalise cet après-midi. me dit James

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, je t'ai assez testée sur ta condition physique. Je n'ai pas vu tes matchs en vidéo c'est l'occasion pour finir le réajustement on va dire. Ce n'est pas un cadeau ou un amusement, je veux voir ce que tu sais faire, cela fait partit du test.

- Ok.

- Naty sera ton adversaire, c'est une coriace alors ne prends pas à la légère cette opportunité.

- Aucun risque, je vais la chercher.

Je sors de la salle toute contente et me dirige vers les vestiaires où je pense trouver Naty.

- Tu as l'air bien en forme. Me dit Naty.

- Oh Naty, si tu savais !

- Bah tu vas nous dire. Dit-elle en riant et regardant Mélina.

- James veut me voir catcher.

- C'est génial Lau' ! Tu vas lui prouver ce que tu sais faire ! dit Mélina.

- Oh oui ! J'suis vraiment contente ! Il m'a choisi mon adversaire par contre.

- Qui est-ce ? demande Mélina.

- C'est Naty. Dis-je en la regardant.

- Tu vas morfler petite amatrice. Me dit-elle en se marrant.

Nous partons rejoindre James qui nous explique ce qu'il attend.

- Je vais souffrir ! dis-je.

- Je t'avais prévenue. Dit Naty pour me taquiner.

James rigole et enchaîne : "Je veux voir ce que tu donnes dans les airs et à la fois au sol. "

- Oh tu mélanges les styles là. Dis-je

- C'est fait exprès je teste ton agilité, ta vitesse et ta résistance. Dit James.

- Ok.

- Allez dans la salle 3 vous serez tranquille. Impressionnez-moi les filles ! Enfin surtout toi Lau' parce que Naty...

- Oui elle n'a rien à prouver ! rigolais-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Les reviews sont acceptées !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : "Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu." Brecht**

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours en flashback<strong>

Naty et moi allons dans cette salle et j'admire le ring. Un vrai ring de la WWE, je ne sais même pas comment expliquer tout ce que cela peut représenter. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais rêvé d'être ici, enfin c'est mal m'exprimer. Je n'ai plutôt jamais eu l'ambition d'être sur un de ces rings, car en rêver oui. Qui ne rêve pas un jour de fouler ce sol ? Rebondir dans ces cordes ? Recouvrir son adversaire ? Ou même se faire compter soi-même jusqu'à 3 ? Peu importe gagnante ou perdante, tout ce que je veux c'est avoir la chance de montrer ce que je vaux, tant dans mon jeu que dans mes capacités sportives. Sous les lumières des projecteurs ou dans cette salle d'entraînement cela aussi m'importe peu. Et pour le moment je trouve que devoir faire mes preuves dans cette salle d'entraînement est plus risqué pour moi car je vais être jugée au sein même de ma fédération et surtout par des professionnels de cette même compagnie.

James m'a donné l'opportunité de créer mon propre match, je sais qu'il ne testera pas seulement mon côté sportif, mon côté créatif sera aussi évalué, je dois me donner à fond, pour faire voir que oui je mérite d'être ici et que je ne lâcherais rien.

J'expose à Naty mes idées pour ce match, car pour moi il n'y a pas que le combat à construire mais tout ce qui gravite autour...

Nous travaillons l'entrée sur le ring, puis les coups en eux même. Comme l'heure du repas a sonné, elle me dit : « Fais moi ton finisher avant d'aller manger pour voir ».

- Ok c'est un Jumping cutter.

- Ah oui ça tranche avec ton style aérien.

- Oui j'ai vraiment deux styles. Dans mon ancienne fédération nous développions un peu tout mais sans aller jusqu'au bout de chaque chose. Donc on touche à tout mais dans une technique assez médiocre.

- Je comprends. Allez je me mets en position.

Nous enchainons les mouvements et je porte mon Jumping cutter final. J'entends applaudir et une voix qui dit : « Un RKO porté à merveille ! »

Randy était là je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, je me retournais et je vis qu'il n'était pas seul, John, Mélina, Matthew et Mike (The Miz) étaient là eux aussi.

- Merci. dis-je timidement.

- John et moi sommes venus vous chercher pour déjeuner et nous avons croisés les gars, ça vous gêne si on mange tous ensemble ? Dit Mélina.

- Pas du tout. Dis-je en relevant Naty.

Je lui demande si ça va. Elle acquiesce et nous partons nous débarbouiller pour aller manger.

A table nous papotons et Randy me dit : « Alors comme ça ton finisher est mon finisher ».

- Oui en amateur mon finisher est un Jumping Cutter ou RKO si tu préfères, mais je sais que je vais devoir changer vu que je suis ici maintenant.

Nous finissons notre déjeuner et retournons dans cette salle. L'entrée est au point, l'enchainement du finisher aussi. Ses techniques sont placées avec ses enchainements habituels. Nous travaillons donc l'emplacement de mes enchaînements et vers 15h30 nous avons finis.

- Merci Naty, j'ai passé une journée de préparation exceptionnelle, tu m'as beaucoup appris.

- De rien. Tu as de l'avenir tu sais.

- Merci.

James arrive avec Vince, John et Mélina. Cette dernière va faire l'arbitre. Je descends du ring accompagnée de Naty, Mélina monte sur le ring et nous annonce. Je suis stressée de présenter mon match à James et Vince.

Naty et moi avons travaillés le moindre détail je lui ai dis que j'étais soucieuse de présenter un combat du début à la fin, ce qui inclut une entrée et une sortie digne de ce nom.

Elle entre sur la rampe, arrive comme à son habitude souriante et saluant tout le monde. Arrivée à la fin de la rampe et tout proche du ring, j'arrive en courant et l'assomme par derrière.

Je rigole, la relève et la jette sur le ring. Mélina, notre arbitre spécial demande à ce que la cloche soit sonnée.

Naty étant toujours au sol, je lève les bras fière de moi, me retourne et la vois en train de se relever.

Je me jette sur elle en lui faisant un drop kick elle tombe sur les cordes, ce qui lui permet de rester debout. J'en profite pour me mettre sur le rebord extérieur du ring et lui faire un coup de la guillotine revisité, mais je me fais avoir.

Naty en profite en me donnant un coup, je tombe au sol. Mélina commence le décompte extérieur, mon adversaire ne veut pas que cela se finisse comme ça et vient me chercher.

Nous continuons notre combat sans coups particuliers mais avec de simples enchaînements.

Puis finalement je reçois son sharpshooter, cela me broie le dos, mais je me hisse à hauteur des cordes et en saisie une.

Mélina la fait arrêter. J'ai du mal à me remettre de sa soumission. Je me relève et subit les foudres de Miss Hart avec les Suplex. Mais je réussis à monter sur une troisième corde et lui sauter dessus, beau Cross Body.

J'essaye un énième tombé mais elle se ressaisie, se relève, je feinte un coup et me lance dans un ciseau de tête doublé par un tombé... Toujours rien, je voulais lors de ce match faire beaucoup de tentatives de tombé pour faire voir le désespoir dans lequel je me trouvais et que cela puisse expliquer la fin de combat prévue.

Naty reprend le dessus, mais c'est alors que la musique de la Hart Dynasty résonne et au tour d'Harry d'intervenir (David Hart Smith), cela perturbe Natalya et je lui porte un Jumping Cutter. Mélina fait le compte pour le tombé, et annonce le 3 !

Je me relève et me met au dessus de Natalya, lui prend les cheveux et lui lève la tête pour lui faire voir la trahison d'Harry puis lâche sa tête méchamment, et sors du ring rejoindre mon complice. Il lève mon bras et nous partons ensemble.

Je le remercie d'avoir accepté de jouer ce rôle et nous retournons dans la salle. Mélina et John me regardent amusés et tout sourire. Je vais voir Naty et la prend dans mes bras : "Merci tu as été géniale."

- De rien. dit-elle en me serrant elle aussi dans ses bras.

Vince me félicite et me dit de le rejoindre avec James dans son bureau lorsque je serais prête. Mes collègues viennent me voir et me demandent comment je me sens.

- Vidée. dis-je en rigolant. Le Sharpshoooter m'a broyée !

- Désolée. dit Naty.

- Ne t'excuse pas, il faut que je sois plus résistante.

Tout le monde se dirige vers les vestiaires sauf moi. Je ramasse mes affaires et James vient vers moi.

- Alors ? demande t-il.

- Merci de m'avoir offert ce match. Même s'il n'est pas officiel, c'est énorme pour moi.

- Ça se voit, tu as cette petite flamme dans les yeux dès que tu en parles.

- Merci. Maintenant je pense que je vais vite redescendre de mon nuage vu le débriefing dans le bureau de Vince.

James rigole et me dit : "Va te doucher je ne débrieferais qu'en présence de mon avocat, M. McMahon !"

Je rigole et m'exécute dans ce qu'il m'a demandé. Trente minutes plus tard, je rejoins James dans le bureau de Vince.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre s'autodétruira si la review n'est pas laissée ! :)<strong>

**A votre bon coeur une tite review, pour une tite fiction !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : "On peut tout acquérir dans la solitude, hormis du caractère." Stendhal**

* * *

><p>- Alors Lau, dis moi. Comment as-tu eu ce match ? demande Vince.<p>

- Je pense que l'envie de grimper sur le ring transpire depuis que je suis arrivée. Je me suis interdit de grimper dessus tant qu'on ne m'offrait pas un match. J'en ai parlé avec James et il m'a offert cette opportunité en m'imposant quelques conditions. répondis-je.

- James, parles devant la petite histoire de la flatter un peu, avant qu'elle ne déchante du débriefing. dit Vince.

Cette phrase provoque en moi une grande peur, du coup je me demande si je vais vraiment entendre les compliments. Ce manque de confiance est palpable. J'ai toujours eu ce défaut, jamais je n'ai réussis à trouver comment me faire confiance.

- Ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, mais je n'ai pas cédé à ce match face à une demande. Si je t'ai accordé ce match Lau c'est en premier lieu pour savoir ce que tu sais faire, mais aussi parce que ton caractère m'intrigue et ton comportement est digne de cette boîte. Tous les matins tu viens en footing, et tu ne râles pas quand je t'impose en plus le tapis quand tu arrives. Tu ne te vantes pas de tes exploits, si ton programme n'est pas fini dans la journée, tu restes plus tard, en t'imposant les exercices. Tu te comportes bien avec les autres professionnels, tu t'es bien intégrée. Tu as l'envie de réussir, tu as compris quelle chance tu avais en arrivant ici et tu la saisie depuis que tu es là ! dit James.

- Rien de plus à ajouter. dit Vince. C'est lui qui est avec toi toute la journée, j'ai eu de bons retours de toi, je fais confiance à James.

- Merci. dis-je intimidée par ces compliments.

- Maintenant je veux connaître les conditions que James t'a imposées. dit Vince en s'adressant à moi.

- Oui. James m'a demandé d'être heel, gagnante, de combiner les airs et le sol et face à Naty.

- D'accord. dit Vince. C'est tout ?

- Ah oui Naty ne devait pas m'aider pour la mise en scène et mes enchaînements.

- Donc toute la mise en scène c'est toi ? demande Vince.

- Oui. J'ai juste eu l'aide d'Harry qui a accepté de participer.

- Pourquoi Harry ? demande James.

- Vu la story des personnages avec les trahisons de Harry et Théodore, je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas inclure Harry dedans ça collerait et c'est une trahison envers Natalya ce qui ne s'est jamais produit. expliquais-je.

- Ton entrée c'est toi qui l'as imaginée ? demande James.

- Oui bien inspirée de ta demande de heel, je me suis dis autant aller au bout tricher en attaquant avant la cloche.

- Bien. dis Vince. Je tiens à te féliciter pour toute cette mise en scène, tu as pensé le match de A à Z. Tu n'as pas fais l'erreur d'entrer et te battre tout bêtement. Tu joues à merveille les heels, j'aime beaucoup tes provocations et ton jeu. Tu es douée. Nous avons pu voir deux styles différents aujourd'hui dans ton match grâce à la demande de James. Tu es à l'aise dans les deux mais tu m'impressionnes beaucoup dans les airs et sur les cordes. Tu les manies très bien et tu as le gabarit pour. Cependant il y a quelques éléments techniques à revoir sur certaines prises, notamment le ciseau de tête qui n'est pas assez rapide. Il faut que tu travailles ton endurance aussi. Mais il est vrai que maintenant c'est un niveau professionnel.

- Effectivement. dis-je.

- Bien. James quelque chose à dire ?

- Oui, tu m'impressionnes Lau. Tu as cette envie sur le ring et tu es à l'aise avec les jeux de scène. Certes on va travailler ensemble les points techniques, mais je t'ai mis un sacré challenge avec Naty aujourd'hui et tu l'as relevé. Je te félicite, tu as réussis haut la main ton match. Dorénavant sur ton programme, on va travailler l'endurance, la muscu comme d'habitude mais aussi les prises pour que tu acquières de la technique. Je veux qu'on pousse au max ta souplesse. Tu dois travailler ta vitesse, ton agilité, ton endurance, ta résistance, ta condition physique. Mais au delà du physique il faut travailler le mental aussi car tu as un énorme défaut, que tu ne laisses pas paraître sur le ring, mais qui est présent pourtant. Tu manques de confiance en toi et quand tu es dans les airs tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu compteras parmi les voltigeurs de la fédération, mais pour cela il y a du boulot. Surtout ne baisse pas les bras et ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, on va augmenter le niveau d'un cran aux entraînements. dit James.

- D'accord. Merci à vous deux.

- De rien. Allez file, tu as deux jours de repos maintenant. dit James.

Je les salue et part en les laissant tous les deux dans le bureau. J'ai réussi à les impressionner et je suis fière de ça. J'espère que l'on me donne ma chance à la FCW dans quelques mois.

Je sors du bâtiment souriante et heureuse de cette journée. Voilà comment sans le savoir ce jour là j'ai commencé à m'imposer à la WWE et à gagner le respect de mes pairs.

Ce week-end là est riche pour moi au niveau des relations sociales. Mélina m'a invitée à diner en compagnie de son cercle d'amis. J'ai ainsi pu voir mes collègues dans une autre atmosphère. Parmi eux Naty et Théodore (Tyson Kidd), Mike et sa compagne, Randy et Matthew. Ils ont pu me découvrir et j'ai pu apprendre à connaître un peu mieux chacun d'entre eux.

Je n'arrête pas en fin de soirée de poser des questions à Matthew sur le style aérien de ce dernier, les blessures, l'entraînement, la confiance... Ce style ravi les yeux du public car c'est spectaculaire mais c'est l'un des plus dangereux. L'un où la blessure arrive le plus fréquemment, celui qui fait qu'en fin de carrière ton dos ne répond plus de rien... j'ai donc besoin d'échanger avec lui car mon style de catch va prendre de la hauteur. Il répond volontiers à mes questions toujours avec sa pointe d'humour et sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Puis, malgré la timidité et la gêne que j'éprouve j'ose demander à Randy comment il a créé son image de face, comment et pourquoi dorénavant il a tout l'univers de la WWE à ses pieds. Il m'explique que les scénaristes ont tout mis en œuvre pour faire de lui un très gros heel, en ayant comme objectif un turn exceptionnel. Il est resté lui-même, mais porte moins d'agressivité dans ses combats et communie plus avec le public.

Cette soirée me permet d'être plus détendue face à toutes ces personnes que je peux admirer. Et surtout cette soirée est le déclic pour mon jour « sans ».

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me sens envahie par la solitude. Je viens de quitter « l'euphorie » d'une soirée entre collègues, pour me retrouver seule chez moi à ruminer sur mon sort. Pourquoi je me plains autant ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup dans ma bouche je sens le goût salé des larmes ? Parce que je suis horriblement seule. Il est tard ici il est donc tôt en France, j'en profite pour téléphoner à mes parents. Ils répondent et à ma voix se rendent compte que je suis en train de déprimer. Pour éviter les frais, nous convenons de nous connecter sur le net pour une conversation vidéo.

Je leur explique la grande joie que j'ai connue aujourd'hui avec mon match et l'invitation chez Mélina. Ils se demandent alors pourquoi je pleure, pourquoi je suis triste. Je leur explique qu'en rentrant de cette soirée j'ai pris ma solitude en pleine face. Que chacun en rentrant chez lui pouvait retrouver le confort de sa vie, et moi à cet instant je n'ai pas l'impression d'être actrice de la mienne, je ne me sens pas maitresse de mon quotidien. C'est comme si on m'avait parachuté dans la vie d'une autre. En rentrant de cette soirée, je pensais qu'en poussant la porte d'entrée j'aurais pu retrouver mes parents, ma chambre... mais non, j'ai choisi cette vie loin de tout et il faut que je réussisse à me l'approprier comme l'on peut s'approprier un bien matériel. Que je me sente à l'aise et que cette solitude devienne une alliée et non plus mon ennemie.

- Trouve-toi un mec. Me dit ma mère pour essayer de me faire sourire.

- Arrête ce n'est pas drôle. Dis-je en souriant.

- Au moins tu as souris c'est déjà ça. dit-elle. Mais tu sais tu vis une aventure extraordinaire selon toi. Même si nous on n'y connaît pas grand-chose on sait que cela te sera bénéfique. Alors dis-toi une chose Lau, nous te manquons, tu te sens seule mais tu vis un rêve. Ici, tu nous manques, oh ça oui et même beaucoup mais nous n'avons que nos vies ordinaires...

- Bien vu maman. J'arrête de me plaindre.

- Je ne dis pas ça Lau, mais quand tu as un coup de blues, quand c'est dur penses à nous. Tu nous manque aussi mais toi tu as la chance de vivre ton rêve. Et pour ça nous sommes très fiers de toi mais cela n'empêche pas que nous aussi, nous aimerions qu'il n'y ait plus cet océan pour nous séparer.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Tu as le droit de craquer, tu mènes une vie difficile et les débuts sont toujours durs.

- Ok maman. Merci pour ton aide.

- Et puis franchement être invitée à dîner chez une collègue c'est génial, c'est que tu n'es pas si sauvage que ça. rigola t-elle.

- Maman je n'ai jamais été sauvage ! Papa dit quelque chose au lieu de rigoler !

Parler en direct avec mes parents me fait le plus grand bien et c'est avec le sourire que j'aborde la dernière nuit de mon week-end.

**Fin du flashback.**

* * *

><p>Comme vous êtes supers sympas et que vous avez mis des reviews je ne menace pas d'autodestruction pour cette fois !<p>

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas !

N'oubliez pas de lire mes OS défis donnés par Artless Rose ! Et visitez ses OS et sa fic ce sont des perles !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : "L'amour d'un père pour son enfant est voué dés le départ au renoncement..." Bersihand**

* * *

><p><em>Retour présent<em>

_Lau et toute la troupe sont en route pour la prochaine date de leur houseshow. Lau s'est endormie dans le bus en repensant à ses débuts._

* * *

><p>Je sens Mélina me secouer, j'enlève donc mes écouteurs.<p>

- Lau on arrive, tu vas pouvoir le retrouver. Dit-elle amusée.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et Mélina se met à rire. Oui quand on est amoureux on a l'air niais et bien j'ai cet air niais en ce moment même affiché sur mon visage, voilà pourquoi Mélina se moque de moi.

- Oh ça va hein. Dis-je en esquissant un sourire tout autre.

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel, le show à lieu à 18h, nous bénéficions donc de quelques heures « libres » avant ce dernier. Je suis avec Eve dans la chambre comme à chaque fois que nous voyageons. J'apprécie sa compagnie, elle est toujours de bonne humeur et très discrète. C'est vraiment une compagne de chambre idéale. Mais je ne préfère pas lui dévoiler que je suis avec Lui. Ce serait pourtant plus facile pour se voir, car Lui non plus n'est pas seul dans sa chambre et son « colocataire » de tournée n'est pas au courant de notre relation. Nous avons donc l'accord de John et Mélina pour nous retrouver dans leur chambre.

Je reçois un SMS de Mélina :

_« Chambre 230 »_

Je m'empresse de rejoindre Mélina sachant pertinemment qu'Il a reçu le même SMS quelques minutes plus tôt ou qu'Il le recevra une fois que je serais déjà dans la chambre.

Je frappe à la porte, Mélina m'ouvre et je Le vois. Lui si beau, si tendre, si doux. Celui pour lequel mon cœur me joue des tours. J'étais pourtant à ramasser à la petite cuillère il y a quelques temps de ça. Mais Lui a su me relever, m'écouter et me séduire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir tomber dans ses bras... si on m'avait dit qu'Il serait un jour mon petit ami j'aurais sûrement répondu JAMAIS et un jamais plus que catégorique !

- Hey ma puce. Dit-Il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui souris avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Ses bras si protecteurs, qui ont su accueillir mes larmes pour Randy, qui n'ont jamais refusés de me consoler dans les moments difficiles, et surtout qui sont venus me relever et me maintenir debout.

- On vous laisse on va au bar de l'hôtel. Dit John.

- Mais on ne vous chasse pas de votre chambre. Dis-je. Restez...

- Non je crois que vous avez besoin de parler. Dit John.

- C'est vrai me dit-Il. Tu dois m'expliquer pour Randy.

John et Mélina en profitent pour s'éclipser. Il prend ma main et va s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Je prends place sur ses genoux

- Ce n'est rien pour Randy. Dis-je.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Quand on s'est quitté pour reprendre la route il m'a entendu parler et m'a demandé avec qui j'étais. J'ai dit que je parlais seule, mais quand il t'a vu sortir du bâtiment il a eu un doute. Je pense que nous allons être observés du coup.

- Ca te gêne tant que ça qu'il le sache pour nous deux ?

- Je voudrais nous préserver, laisser le temps faire, ne pas précipiter les choses, juste profiter Toi et moi. Et vu l'amour que vous vous portez tous les deux, je crains le pire... Ensuite dans le bus il m'a envoyé des SMS.

Je lui fais lire la conversation SMS, Il n'est pas très enchanté de ce qu'il découvre.

- Pour qui il se prend après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

- Calme-toi. Je l'ai gentiment rembarré c'est bon. Dis-je avec le plus de douceur possible.

- Souviens-toi Lau dans quel état tu étais, tu te rappelles toutes les peines du monde que j'ai eu à te remettre en scelle ?

- Oui je sais. Mais l'amour d'un père pour sa fille est plus fort que tout. Avec le recul je finis par comprendre son geste. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de faire ça pour Al, mais pour moi sur le moment ça a été dur.

- Je vois. Le temps efface ta peine.

- Tu as su le faire bien plus vite que le temps. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il sourit aussi en entendant cette phrase. Pas de sentiments clamés au grand jour, seulement avoués à demi-mot. Il pose sa main droite sur mon visage et avec son pouce envoie une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il est si délicat, je devine chacun de ses gestes. A ce moment là je sais qu'Il veut m'embrasser je pense qu'Il sait aussi que j'en ai terriblement envie. Son regard est plein de désir pour moi, je ne sais pas à quel point Il m'estime mais je sais qu'Il ne prend pas à la légère notre relation.

Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres en souriant, il semble satisfait que je prenne l'initiative. Je sens que cet épisode, minime mais cet épisode Randy quand même, a soulevé en lui pleins de doutes. Non pas de ses sentiments envers moi, car pour Lui il est difficile d'avouer ses sentiments, mais de mes sentiments envers Lui.

Lui parle avec ses yeux, ses gestes mais rarement avec des mots. Il me l'a dit avant que l'on se mette ensemble. Il est comme ça avec les filles c'est tout a-t-il affirmé il y a quelques mois de cela. Pour l'instant cette situation me va, car l'expression de chacun de ses traits me fait savoir qu'Il me désire et me respecte.

Je ferme les yeux et sens la pression de ses lèvres. Ses douces lèvres qui la première fois, m'ont fait regretter mon geste. Mais maintenant je savoure chaque millimètre de ces dernières sur les miennes. Je le désire tant à cet instant, j'ai envie que notre passion nous emporte sur ce lit, que l'on s'aime d'une manière pure et sincère. N'y tenant plus, mes mains s'égarent sous son t-shirt. Il arrête de m'embrasser et plante son regard dans le mien, il est surprit et sourit. Je commence à rigoler et m'excuse pour cette intrusion sur son torse. Il comprend l'ironie de ma phrase, colle son front au mien et me souffle : « Ce n'est pas notre chambre, mais tu sais à quel point je te désire en ce moment, tu sais très bien que j'aime le contact de nos peaux, mais je suis obligé de te refuser l'accès de mon torse, sous peine de succomber à la tentation. »

- Je vois. dis-je amusée. Je me contenterais de te voler quelques baisers.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres et invite ma langue à s'enflammer avec la sienne. Je sais très bien l'effet que je lui ai procuré et je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir ce pouvoir sur cet Homme qui est depuis un mois Mon Homme.

- Hé bien la prochaine fois dites le nous que vous voulez faire des petits, on prendra une autre chambre. Rigole John en revenant dans la chambre.

- Je te signale que nous nous embrassions, rien de plus. Dis-je. En tout cas merci de nous avoir accordé ces quelques minutes en solo.

- Oui on a pu tirer au clair l'affaire Randy de tout à l'heure. Dit-Il.

- D'ailleurs Lau, Sam a rejoint Randy nous les avons vus au bar. Dit Mélina.

- Pas de soucis. Randy c'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'ai quelqu'un maintenant. Dis-je en me tournant vers Lui en souriant.

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : "Ce qui est le meilleur dans le nouveau est ce qui répond à un désir ancien." Valéry**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux mois après mon arrivée James a décidé de me coller toute une journée avec Randy pour que j'améliore ma technique de certaines prises au sol. Pour la fédération je suis dans la catégorie des voltigeurs mais je ne dois pas perdre certaines de mes compétences.<p>

Randy et moi avons commencé l'entraînement sur des prises simples et arrivés au powerslam j'ai du mal. Une prise pourtant facile sur le papier, mais il la réalise tellement vite que je veux savoir faire pareil.

- Tu places peut-être la barre un peu haut. Me dit Randy en me voyant me débattre avec le mannequin qui sert à répéter mes gestes.

- Pardon ? Tu insinues que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire un powerslam aussi rapide que le tien ? dis-je piquée au vif et vexée d'entendre cette évidence de la part de mon collègue depuis quelques semaines, amis depuis quelques jours et idole depuis toujours.

- Lau, ne te vexe pas. Cela fait seulement deux mois que tu es ici. Tu as énormément progressé dans les airs, mais en deux mois... tu ne réaliseras pas le powerslam rapide et parfait en une après midi.

- J'en suis capable !

- Je sais que tu es capable de tout, et vu ton caractère je suis persuadé que tu y arriveras, mais rends-toi à l'évidence ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Dit-il sans ménagement.

- Tu es dur avec moi ! Pousse-moi vers le haut plutôt que de me tirer vers le bas. Dis-je en m'énervant.

- Hey ma belle, calme-toi. Tu sais que je t'encourage tous les jours, que je suis prêt à parier que tu as un avenir avec nous et que tu rentreras sous peu à la FCW, mais je veux aussi que tu te ménages. Ton corps ne suivra pas si tu t'imposes toujours plus, crois-moi j'ai subi plusieurs blessures. Et n'oublies pas que dans les airs tu es plus sujette aux blessures.

- Tu as raison. Dis-je en lâchant le mannequin et en partant m'asseoir sur le rebord extérieur du ring.

Je me rends à l'évidence face à ses paroles, il est professionnel depuis des années et je dois donc prendre en compte son avis ! Non je n'arriverais pas à faire ce powerslam ! Je vis un échec et j'ai du mal à l'encaisser, surtout en face de celui qui me fascine et que j'essaye de séduire depuis quelques temps.

Randy est dur avec moi, très dur sur ce coup mais il m'empêche de faire une bêtise avec mon outil de travail, mon corps. En effet à vouloir toujours trop bien faire et vite car je me mets une pression énorme concernant ma progression, je risque une blessure, qui me sera certainement plus fatale qu'une stagnation de mon niveau.

Randy descend et se met face à moi. Il me sourit voyant que cela fait redescendre la tension qui vient de s'installer, il sait parfaitement répondre à mon caractère. Nous nous sommes rapprochés au fil du temps. Il m'a confié les déboires vécus lors de son divorce et moi j'ai pu lui raconter à quel point je me sens seule ici malgré la présence et la bienveillance de chacun d'entre eux.

- Excuse-moi Randy. Je sais que ce que tu fais c'est pour mon bien, j'ai mal réagi. Dis-je.

- Excuse acceptée. Tu as un fichu caractère, pauvre James ça ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir tous les jours.

- Détrompes-toi avec lui ça roule. Il a su contourner tous les obstacles, et je pense que j'ai su mettre de l'eau dans mon vin avec lui. J'ai évacué ma frustration sur toi du coup, pas de chance.

- Les amis c'est aussi fait pour ça.

Je lui ouvre mes bras pour le remercier et lui donner une petite accolade comme on le fait souvent ici. Tout s'est passé si vite en fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre je suis passé du Randy dans mes bras à Randy sur ma bouche.

Je reste surprise, il me regarde et ça le fait rire, pourquoi ?

- Hey, tu verrais la tête que tu fais ! dit-il.

- Tu... euh ... Mais as-tu vraiment fais ce que je pense ?

- Si tu parles de t'avoir embrassée oui. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Lau, nous sommes dans un rapport de séduction depuis quelques jours quand même. A moins que j'ai tout imaginé...

- Je... Tu...

- Je me suis fais des idées ? demande Randy en commençant à paniquer.

- Non pas du tout ! m'empressais-je de lui répondre. C'est vrai, je t'ai envoyé quelques signaux te montrant que j'existe ou que je peux exister pour avoir une histoire avec toi.

- Et j'ai décidé de t'y répondre de manière directe. Dit-il.

- Bien. dis-je gênée. Euh ok...

Je ne sais plus ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Certes comme il vient de me le dire je lui ai envoyé des signaux, joué les séductrices, mais toujours de manière discrète... je ne l'ai pas allumé en somme.

Mais je n'ai pu résister à cet homme qui se veut rassurant et prévenant pour moi. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans une délicate attention de sa part. Par exemple cette semaine, il savait que c'était l'anniversaire de Stéphanie, pour ne pas que je déprime il a débarqué à la maison avec le repas et un bon DVD. Nous avons donc passé la soirée tous les deux. C'est toujours dans ces moments là qu'il en profite pour se confier à moi, sur son divorce avec Sam et ses rapports avec sa fille Alanna.

Au-delà du fait que cet homme est terriblement beau, il m'a touché avec sa personnalité. Il est vrai que même sans cette personnalité attachante j'aurais pu jouer les séductrices. Mais le voir aux petits soins pour moi, le voir m'encourager pour que je puisse réussir ici et l'écouter parler de son petit ange m'a poussé à vouloir faire de Randy celui qui m'accompagnerait vers un bonheur certain.

Et maintenant qu'il se décide à répondre à tout ça je me trouve perdue. Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle là. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

- Quoi maintenant que j'ai franchi la ligne qui me place dans la catégorie petit ami tu regrettes ? dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées. Non mais sérieux les nanas vous êtes bizarres quand même...

Je le laisse continuer son monologue amusée par ses propos, nous les filles on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut, on joue les séductrices un jour, les femmes fatales le lendemain puis les enfants une autre fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et cela l'arrête net.

- Quoi ?

- Les femmes fatales ? Je ne t'ai jamais allumé à ce que je sache, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus à l'instant.

- Et ça t'a déplu ? demande t-il avec un sourire en coin typique de sa personnalité.

- Non. Avouais-je timidement.

- Alors pourquoi on se prend la tête ? Encore ton caractère ! dit-il en riant.

Je descends du rebord du ring et le prend dans mes bras.

- J'ai juste été très surprise du baiser que tu m'as donné. Je n'ai pas un fichu caractère, je suis seulement moi et apparemment ce n'est pas pour te déplaire.

Pour seule réponse j'ai un délicat baiser sur le front, puis un autre sur les lèvres. Ce jour là Randy et moi formons un couple.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews ! Vous êtes bien gentilles !<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : "Pour tromper un rival, l'artifice est permis, On peut tout employer contre ses ennemis." Cardinal de Richelieu**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour présent<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lau et Il sont dans la chambre de Mélina et John. Mélina vient d'informer Lau que Randy était accompagné de Sam au sein de l'hôtel.<em>

_- Pas de soucis. Randy c'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'ai quelqu'un maintenant. Dis-je en me tournant vers Lui en souriant._

* * *

><p>Il sourie, je vois que cela le rassure. Il m'a déjà dit que voir Randy tourner autour de moi, Il n'aime pas ça. A décrypter de la manière suivante : « Je sais combien tu as pu l'aimer mais n'oublie pas que maintenant je suis là, même si je ne suis pas en mesure de te parler de mes sentiments».<p>

- T'as un match ce soir ? me demande t-Il.

- Oui. Bon on y va, on vous a assez dérangés. Dis-je à John et Mélina.

Je nous dirige près de la porte en tenant Sa main. Nous nous apprêtons à nous offrir un dernier baiser en toute intimité. Il me sourit et me dit avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche : « Promis je fais attention pendant mon match ce soir ».

- Ok... Bien rien à ajouter du coup ! rigolais-je.

- Je commence à te connaître par coeur. Tu peux être si surprenante mais à la fois si prévisible. Dit-Il.

- Allez file donc te reposer pour ton match, je vais rejoindre Eve pour ma part. Et on s'évite je ne tiens pas à ce que Randy sache quoi que se soit.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra qu'il le sache.

Je le fais taire en lui donnant un baiser. J'ouvre la porte et nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur ensemble. Il ne faut rien dévoiler mais on ne va pas s'ignorer totalement cela serait bien trop louche. surtout vu l'amitié que l'on a pu se porter avant que l'on se mette ensemble. Je rentre dans la chambre, Eve n'est pas là. Je prépare mes affaires pour le match de ce soir. J'ai la joie de catcher en houseshow et je reconnais que j'ai travaillé dur pour ça.

Une heure avant le show, nous rejoignons la salle de spectacle. Ce soir je suis en équipe avec Mélina et je fais face à Eve et Gail. J'apprécie toujours ces instants avant le show, je m'habille et passe dans les mains des maquilleuses, c'est très appréciable car c'est le moment où nous nous faisons chouchouter, là où l'on prends soin de nous, l'instant de détente avant le grand spectacle. Je répète les prises avec les filles. Oui je suis dorénavant au même niveau qu'elles mais j'ai toujours besoin de prendre de l'assurance avant le show. Et je sais pertinemment que si je loupe une prise ce n'est pas seulement moi que je mets en danger mais une de mes collègues et ça c'est inacceptable.

Je rentre en compagnie de Mélina, nous sommes heels. C'est plus facile pour moi selon les scénaristes mais je dois faire face au patriotisme américain et ça c'est dur. Je reste persuadée qu'en face j'aurais été plus vite acceptée, et que je n'aurais pas entendu des : « USA ! USA ! » à chacune de mes apparitions.

Pour jouer le jeu à fond je prends une pancarte « USA » à un fan et la lui déchire. Mélina qui me connaît et sait que j'aime jouer la provocation jusqu'au bout applaudit ce geste. Nous sommes huées par la majorité du public, c'est que nous faisons bien notre boulot. Nous attendons patiemment l'entrée de Eve et Gail qui elles font réagir le public à l'inverse de nous.

Mélina commence le match, je m'égosille à l'encourager, pendant qu'elle se fait malmener par Eve. Quelques instants avant le tag, il est convenu que Mélina reprenne le dessus et que nous exécutons une prise commune sur Eve. Le tag arrive, Mélina envoie Eve dans un coin du ring et s'agenouille. Je me mets dans le coin opposé cours prends appui sur le dos de ma coéquipière et me projette sur Eve toujours affalée dans le coin. Mélina sort et je place mes prises. Eve étant sonnée je la monte sur un poteau et exécute un dragonrana.

Elle se relève et me surprend avec un backbreaker. Je suis au sol me tordant de douleur ce qui lui laisse le temps d'effectuer son tag. Gail arrive, me relève et me porte des manchettes à l'européenne. Je la contre et lui porte un dropkick digne de ce nom. Mais elle est coriace et vive, nous jouons sur le même terrain.

Je me prépare alors à mon Moonsault, m'écrase sur Gail et tente le tombé mais elle se relève à deux.

Je suis à bout de souffle et crie sur l'arbitre qu'il y a 3 ! J'en suis persuadée, je sais qu'il y a 3 ! Je demande à Mélina son avis, elle aussi est persuadée qu'il y a 3 ! Je suis totalement déconcentrée et Eve en profite, elle me porte un swinging neckbreaker qui me cloue au sol et fait le tombé. Mélina essaye d'intervenir mais Gail l'en empêche.

Je suis comptée à 3, les files célèbrent leur victoire pendant que Mélina et moi essayons de nous remettre de nos émotions. Nous roulons sous la première corde, pour retourner au vestiaire, les gens en ringside nous huent. Nous rentrons en faisant mine d'être blessées.

Arrivées dans les coulisses, nous attendons les filles pour rejoindre les vestiaires ensemble. Puis en attendant la fin du show nous nous retrouvons dans une salle où il y a quelques hors d'oeuvre à grignoter.

Il n'est pas là je le sais, Il prépare son match. Et même s'Il avait été là j'aurais dû me comporter en tant que collègue vis-à-vis de lui. Je vais vers la table des boissons et j'entends : « Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas être incorrect avec mes SMS ».

- Ce n'est pas grave Randy, et heureusement que je n'ai pas accepté Sam est là.

- Oui elle a décidé de me faire une surprise et d'emmener Al.

- D'ailleurs elles ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Elles sont dans les vestiaires en train de dire bonjour.

- Que va dire Sam en nous voyant discuter ensemble ?

- Rien, rien du tout.

Je vois une petite tête blonde débouler dans la salle et courir vers moi. Je la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

- Bonjour Alanna. Dis-je

- Bonjour Lau !

Cette petite fille est vraiment une merveille. Lorsque Randy me parlait d'elle, il me faisait fondre et le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, elle a fait entrer un peu plus de bonheur dans ma vie. Elle est adorable, gentille, bavarde, sociable. Mais elle était trop petite pour comprendre pourquoi ses parents ne vivaient plus ensemble.

Elle n'a jamais eu de gestes ou d'attitudes négatifs envers moi c'est bien là tout le paradoxe.

Alanna et moi étions proches, elle m'acceptait les week-ends, réclamait de me voir... un amour de petite fille. Mais en même temps elle posait des questions à Randy qui faisait voir qu'elle n'avait pas comprit le divorce de ses parents et qu'elle espérait un jour les revoir ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que nous nous sommes séparés.

Celle qui a failli causer ma perte, entre dans la pièce en ce moment même. Toujours très fière de s'afficher avec Randy face à moi, elle a su récupérer son mari... mais toujours craintive de me voir ou de me savoir avec lui lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Elle se dirige a vitesse grand V vers nous, j'embrasse Alanna une dernière fois et la pose au sol.

- Reste. Me dit Randy en voyant que je pars.

- Je n'y tiens pas vraiment.

- Chéri, tu es là. Dit-elle en se faisant enlacer par Randy. Oh bonjour Laurianne.

- Samantha. Dis-je.

Je me mets à hauteur d'Alanna et lui dit : « Je vais retrouver mes amies, j'espère te revoir bientôt ma petite puce ».

- Au revoir Lau. me dit Al.

- Bonne soirée. glissais-je à ce couple fictif.

Je pars rejoindre Mélina, qui sait très bien que malgré mon histoire avec Lui, voir Sam et Randy m'est souvent très difficile.

Il a été très tendre durant notre relation et est partit à contre coeur, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait encore plus de mal. Si encore nous nous étions quittés en mauvais terme, mais je savais qu'il retournait chez sa femme pour sa fille... après tout l'amour d'un père pour son enfant ça n'a pas de prix et jamais je ne me serais permise de me mettre en compétition avec Al. Ce n'est qu'une enfant qui ne comprend pas les enjeux de cette nouvelle vie à deux pour ses parents.

* * *

><p>Allez même que je réclame pas une tite review quoique... non je n'abuse pas pour ce 3ème chapitre de la journée ! Mais profitez de la lecture par contre ! Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire ce week end moi je vous donne de l'activité !<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : "Si la cause est bonne, c'est de la persévérance. Si la cause est mauvaise, c'est de l'obstination." Sterne**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela fait deux mois que je suis avec Randy et pendant ces deux mois, ma vie professionnelle et ma vie affective ont pas mal bougé.<p>

Je suis rentrée à la FCW avec grande joie depuis un mois. Tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire, tous ces sacrifices ont fini par payer ! Je suis heureuse d'évoluer au sein de la fédération. Mes amis n'y sont pas pour rien. Chacun d'eux à su me pousser vers le haut. Mélina, John, Matthew, Ron, Naty, Mike, Michelle... tous ont participé à cette réussite et bien d'autres gens extrêmement merveilleux que j'ai appris à connaître grâce à ma relation avec Randy.

Et Randy aussi, cet homme, mon homme, je redeviens une adolescente vivant ses premières amours.

J'aime rester avec lui, à ses côtés, être dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il m'encourage. J'aime travailler avec lui, je deviens rayonnante quand il est là, je l'aime tout simplement. Je me suis attachée à lui, comme je l'ai rarement fait. Il a aussi fait entrer dans ma vie un rayon de soleil du doux nom d'Alanna. Une magnifique petite fille, qui sait qui je suis, qui m'accepte, qui tient à moi. Partageant ma vie avec Randy je faisais rentrer ce petit ange mais aussi un nuage très important... Samantha, l'ex-femme de Randy.

Je savais bien que former un couple avec lui, m'obligeait à composer avec Samantha mais je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point !

Je suis sa première relation sérieuse depuis son divorce, Alanna parle beaucoup de moi et m'apprécie, Samantha est toujours seule et tient toujours à Randy... tout ça mis ensemble fait que son ex prend une place qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir dans notre couple.

Nous sommes partis chercher Al ce soir. D'habitude je ne viens pas pour ne pas attiser la jalousie de Sam, mais cette fois nous partons directement chez les parents de Randy, alors je reste sagement dans la voiture.

Je le vois frapper à la porte et son ex-femme lui ouvrir. Et là au vu des gestes de chacun d'eux j'imagine ce qu'il se passe.

_Elle lui a sûrement proposé d'entrer. Il a refusé d'un signe de tête tout en expliquant qu'il est pressé. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à la voiture. Elle a certainement fait une réflexion du genre : « Ah je vois, je vais préparer Al ». Elle part préparer sa fille, alors que Randy patiente sur le pas de la porte et il m'adresse un petit signe de la main. Deux minutes après une petite tête blonde se précipite dans les bras de Randy, c'est Al. Sam tend un sac à Randy et là j'imagine la discussion encore une fois. Elle fait un rapide état des lieux de la semaine et de ce que contient le sac. Elle lui fait une réflexion sur ma présence, Randy secoue la tête de gauche à droite et soupire._

Il se dirige vers la voiture avec Al, tandis que Sam a fermé la porte. Mais au final, toute cette interprétation n'est que mon imagination, peut-être a-t-elle été charmante.

Randy et Al grimpent dans la voiture, Al toujours avec son débit de paroles impressionnant n'en finit plus de raconter ses malheurs de l'école.

Une fois arrivé à destination, elle se précipite dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre les parents de Randy mais je me sens toujours stressée de les voir. J'appréhende, pourtant jamais ils n'ont eu un mot de travers à mon encontre, ni même un jugement, j'ai été reçue dans cette famille à bras ouverts.

Durant le dîner, Alanna avec toute l'innocence de son âge, lâche une phrase qui fait l'effet d'une bombe.

- Dis Mamie, Maman et Papa ils vont bientôt habiter dans notre maison comme avant.

- C'est vrai Al ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande Elaine pour comprendre les propos de sa petite fille.

- Maman m'a dit que Papa reviendrait bientôt.

A ce moment là, Randy lâche sa fourchette et souffle un grand coup. Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir. C'est impressionnant à voir, Randy a de magnifiques yeux bleus très clairs, sauf qu'ils trahissent sa colère. Ils deviennent très sombres dès que la tension monte.

- Et Lau alors ? demande Elaine. Elle va habiter où ?

- Lau elle a une maison. Dit Al.

- Oui, mais même si Lau n'habite pas avec ton Papa, elle l'aime beaucoup. Alors elle fait comment ?

- Maman dit qu'elle va trouver un autre chéri, mais que Papa doit revenir avec nous.

Je suppose que le sang de Randy ne fait qu'un tour. A cet instant il se lève, faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière, jette sa serviette de table à côté de son assiette, se saisit de son portable et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. Je peux entendre la porte claquer.

Je sais que les paroles d'Al ne sont pas contre moi. Pour elle ses parents doivent vivre ensemble, elle les a toujours connus comme ça, et le fait que Sam en rajoute ne l'aide pas à comprendre et accepter le divorce. Je me lève, embrasse Al, sur le front et m'excuse auprès des parents de Randy.

- Excusez-moi je vais le rejoindre.

- Pas de soucis. me dit Bob, le père de Randy.

Je me dirige vers la porte que Randy a claquée et le retrouve devant la maison, toujours au téléphone. Il hurle contre Sam. Je m'assois sur les marches du perron.

- Comment peux-tu lui dire des choses pareilles ? C'est une petite fille qui ne peut pas comprendre, elle ne peut pas se faire sa propre opinion, elle ne fait que croire et répéter ce que disent ses parents.

- ...

- Ne recommences pas Sam. A plus tard. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il ne me voit pas et allume une de ses cigarettes que je déteste tant. Mais je sais que cette addiction le calme bien mieux que mes mots ou que mes gestes.

- Je ne supporte pas la cigarette. Dis-je à Randy pour lui signaler ma présence.

- Vu la situation j'en ai besoin. dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés et en m'entourant avec son bras libre.

Nous restons silencieux, lui me serrant fort et moi au creux de son bras je suis bien contente et rassurée qu'il me témoigne de la tendresse après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, qu'il puisse me rassurer et me faire comprendre à quel point il m'aime.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit Al. Me dit Randy.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour Al, elle n'est pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. tu n'y es pour rien. Fais-moi savoir que tu m'aimes et que tu tiens à moi. Rassure-moi, mais ne t'excuse pas pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable.

- Oh ça pour tenir à toi je tiens à toi ! J'aimerais tellement que tout soit si simple, que nous puissions vivre notre histoire et nous investir dans notre couple sans avoir Samantha dans les jambes.

Il dit tellement vrai. Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de vivre notre histoire à trois. La troisième personne n'est pas Alanna mais Samantha. Cette intrusion dans notre vie de couple est pesante, mais jusqu'à présent nous avons su gérer.

Je n'approuve pas qu'elle cherche à récupérer Randy, loin de là, mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi elle fait ça.

Avoir un homme comme Randy à ses côtés est un pur bonheur, elle a eu Randy pendant des années, il lui a donné une magnifique petite fille. Unis pas les liens maritaux... elle a vécu au Paradis et se retrouve maintenant reléguée dans les bas fonds. Certes elle a toujours son enfant, sa chair, son sang et la preuve de son amour avec Randy. Mais elle n'a plus la possibilité de partager tous les moments de bonheur avec sa moitié, son amour. Un Randy généreux, tendre, attentionné, bavard, un tantinet susceptible, charmeur, joueur, jaloux... un homme avec ses qualités et ses défauts mais un homme attachant.

Donc oui je sais très bien pourquoi elle se comporte de la sorte mais ne peux adhérer à ce qu'elle nous fait subir à Randy et moi.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : "Il ne faut avoir aucun regret pour le passé, aucun remords pour le présent, et une confiance inébranlable pour l'avenir" Jaurès**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour présent<strong>

Lau est avec les superstars ayant fini de catcher dans une pièce avec un buffet. Elle a eu une petite conversation avec Randy, mais lorsque Sam est arrivée elle est partie rejoindre Mélina.

_Voilà comment Sam avait commencé à s'y prendre pour mettre fin à ma relation avec Randy. Ceci n'avait été que le début de son petit manège._

* * *

><p>- Lau reprends-toi. Il a fini son match et va arriver. S'Il te voit comme ça, tu sais que...<p>

- Je sais Mélina... Il a tout fait pour moi et maintenant je suis avec Lui. Je tiens à Lui, mais voir Sam ici me blesse. Toujours à se pavaner au bras de l'homme avec qui j'étais heureuse.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ? demande t-Il en se tenant derrière moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça... et merde. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, on peut s'expliquer ailleurs qu'ici ? lui demandais je effrayée par mes paroles.

- Je retourne à mon vestiaire, rejoins-moi là bas.

- OK.

Je sais parfaitement que ce que je viens de dire va me coûter cher. Il a toujours été parfait, supporté mes lamentations quand nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, et réussis à me faire rire et sourire depuis qu'Il m'accompagne. A cet instant, le ciel pourrait me tomber sur la tête que je me sentirais tout aussi mal. Cinq minutes s'écoulent, je m'engouffre dans les couloirs, Randy est bien trop occupé avec sa femme ou plutôt son ex-femme mais actuelle compagne, pour voir que je m'éclipse.

Je suis devant son vestiaire, j'entre sans même frapper, Il est là, assis sur le banc les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Je me sens mal de cette malheureuse phrase prononcée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne mérite pas d'entendre tout ça, ni même que j'attache tant d'importance à la présence de Sam et au passé avec Randy. Je prends soins de fermer le vestiaire à clef.

Il sait que je suis là, il a dû entendre la porte et le verrouillage de celle-ci. Je m'avance timidement et m'agenouille face à lui. Je dépose mes mains sur le côté de ses genoux. Il ne bouge pas, qu'est-ce que je me sens coupable. Avec ma main droite j'effleure son bras gauche. Il est en t-shirt manche courte, je profite donc de sa peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Il est très coquet ce qui est appréciable... Il m'ignore toujours, j'ai peur de briser le silence je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, après tout, ce qu'il a entendu est la pure vérité et je ne sais comment la justifier.

Je finis par prendre sa main gauche dans la mienne, Il n'oppose aucune résistance, se laisse faire et finit par plonger son regard dans le mien. Son regard si révélateur de ses sentiments... positifs comme négatifs. Je perçois de la tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux, Il me dit à travers son regard accusateur que je l'ai déçu et que je Lui dois des explications.

Je finis par prendre ses deux mains dans les miennes et les lui embrasse. Je ne peux soutenir son regard plus longtemps, car il me renvoie à ce que je viens de dire. Il retire sa main droite de ma main gauche, pose son index sous mon menton et relève ma tête. Il veut me faire savoir qu'Il m'en veut, je le sais et je le comprends, Il a raison de me faire culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé.

Une larme coule sur une de mes joues, c'est la première fois qu'il ne l'essuie pas et qu'il ne prend pas soin de s'en préoccuper, cela témoigne de sa colère.

- Excuse-moi bébé. Osais-je dire.

- Trop facile Lau, c'est bien trop facile. Dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme, qui s'oppose à ce qu'Il me renvoie.

- Je sais, je...

- Explique-moi tout simplement. Dit-il en comprenant que je suis perdue.

- Voir Sam me coûte, bien que je sois avec Toi. Je trouve inadmissible son comportement pour faire revenir Randy. Et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre.

- Ce n'était pas la teneur de tes propos... « L'homme avec qui j'étais heureuse ».

- Oui j'étais heureuse avec Randy... Elle est la cause de notre rupture, tu le sais. Mais oui je sais ce que Tu as fais, je sais que c'est grâce à Toi que je suis encore ici, je sais que je t'ai fais mal avec cette phrase. Je m'en veux autant que tu m'en veux.

- Je suis blessé par ce que tu as dis.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le vois au regard que tu me portes. Tu as raison de faire de moi la coupable de tes maux. Peu importe ce que je voulais dire à ce moment, je n'avais pas à le dire. Je te respecte et je respecte notre relation.

- ...

- Bébé s'il te plaît réagis. Je voulais dire qu'elle a réussit à faire revenir Randy alors que lui et moi n'étions pas en mauvais terme, on ne s'est pas quitté à cause d'une mésentente ou d'une dispute.

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. J'aimerais que tu arrives à attacher moins d'importance même plus du tout à ton histoire avec lui.

Il a raison. Pourquoi suis-je autant touchée par l'attitude provocatrice de Samantha ? Je ne devrais pas. Il a le regard insistant, je pince mes lèvres et il me sourit timidement, mais me sourit quand même. Son regard s'adoucit.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. répétais-je à Celui pour lequel je me suis mise à genoux.

- Ok Lau. Ok.

- Ok, c'est tout ? m'étonnais-je.

- Tu peux dire de moi et de la lecture de mes sentiments sur mon visage, mais tu n'es pas mieux.

Je souris à cette phrase, mes gestes ont trahis ma pensée. Cette fois mes excuses sont sorties du plus profond de mon cœur et sa réflexion m'a permis de me poser les bonnes questions.

Je me relève en appuyant mes deux mains sur ses genoux et me mets à califourchon sur lui. Il encercle le bas de mon dos et me dis : « On risque de tomber ».

- Si tu préfères je pars...

- Pas question. Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû prononcer ces mots. Dis-je doucement.

- N'en parlons plus. Dit-il en me donnant un baiser.

Je pourrai rester comme ça pendant des heures, dans son regard à me faire pardonner, mais Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Je le comprend quand je sens une de ses mains descendre au creux de mes reins. Une étincelle de désir apparaît dans ses yeux et je me mets à rire.

- L'accès de ton torse m'est refusé mais tu te permets de venir visiter le creux de mes reins ? dis-je amusée.

- Pas pareil. Dit-il en m'embrassant. Nous sommes seuls et dans mon vestiaire. Il ne fallait pas commencer dans la chambre tout à l'heure.

Je ne peux pas lui résister Il met mes sens en éveil et je lui réponds en lui retirant son t-shirt. Je m'amuse avec mon index à dessiner chaque détail de son torse, chacun de ses grains de beauté, Il prend ma main, pour que j'arrête, embrasse cette dernière et retire mon haut. Je me retrouve face à Lui en soutien gorge. Il m'approche de son torse et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou en me déposant de délicieux petits baisers sur celui-ci.

Ses baisers m'excitent de plus en plus, il a rapidement trouvé une de mes zones érogènes et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je suis tellement absorbée par le plaisir qu'Il me donne que ce n'est que lorsqu'Il vient caresser ma poitrine que je me rends compte qu'Il a fait tomber le dernier vêtement couvrant le haut de mon corps.

Ses yeux pétillent de désir et me supplient de continuer à me dévêtir, il se saisit de ma bouche avec la sienne, cherchant le contact de ma langue. N'y tenant plus il prend le contrôle de la situation et nous finissons par nous retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre.

- Pas pratique un vestiaire. Dis-je en mesurant qu'il nous faudrait jouer les acrobates pour pouvoir assouvir notre désir.

- Oui mais pratique de faire tous ces entraînements, nous sommes plus souples. dit-il malicieusement.

Je souris en entendant cette phrase. Il me plaque contre le mur et se saisis de mes cuisses. Je m'agrippe à son cou et savoure chacun de ses coups de rein. Au bord de l'extase il m'embrasse pour que mes cris n'alertent pas quelqu'un qui aurait idée de passer dans ce couloir.

Il me dépose au sol, je le regarde, lui souris et lui glisse un « Je t'aime ». Il m'embrasse et avec son regard répond à cette déclaration.

- Tu sais qu'avant cette engueulade tu ne me l'avais jamais dis ouvertement. Dit-il.

- Comme tu ne sais pas répondre y répondre, j'ai peut être eu peur de me lâcher. dis-je en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais dire ces mots, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ni même dans ma manière d'être, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Tu le sais depuis que nous sommes amis.

- Oui et je ne m'en plains pas... pour l'instant.

Je sors de son vestiaire 20 minutes plus tard pour attendre près du bus le départ et notre retour à l'hôtel. Ron est là en train de fumer une cigarette, je vais le rejoindre.

- Tu as été géniale ce soir. Me dit-il.

- Merci Ron.

- Tu en as parcouru du chemin depuis ton arrivée.

Il dit vrai, trois mois après avoir déposé mes valises sur le sol américain, j'entrais à la FCW et y avais mes premiers combats. Je me suis beaucoup améliorée dans les airs aux côtés de James. Il a su me rendre plus technique, plus agile et plus résistante.

* * *

><p>Review un jour, review toujours !<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : "C'est par son humeur qu'on plaît ou qu'on déplaît et par le fond de son caractère qu'on se fait aimer ou haïr." Joubert**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>- Plus haut Lau ! crie James !<p>

- Je fais tout ce que je peux ! hurlais-je une fois arrivée sur le ring.

- Non, tu fais ce que tu veux et pas tout ce que tu peux nuance ! Tu as plus de détente on l'a travaillé ensemble ! Je veux que tu te voies plus haut ! Visualise ton saut avant de l'exécuter. Allez recommence, tu n'es plus testée pour entrer à la FCW ! Tu y es maintenant tu dois donner encore plus et être constante !

- Je suis crevée. Lançais-je.

- Jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre cette excuse, recommence. ordonne James.

- J'y vais. Abdiquais-je.

Je suis entrée à la FCW car mes efforts ont payés, mais je dois les maintenir pour rester ici. Car malgré cette promotion, je reste avec mon contrat d'un an. Mais ces temps-ci je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de devoir me battre pour garder mon homme, fatiguée de penser aux fêtes de fin d'année, qui arrivent, loin de ma famille, et fatiguée physiquement. James le sait, il me pousse et il a raison, mais aujourd'hui est un jour sans. C'est le premier avec lui depuis que je suis arrivée. Il m'encourage à recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je réussisse.

Je m'exécute et grimpe de nouveau sur les cordes pour effectuer un simple saut mais très haut. Je suis les conseils de James et visualise l'action que je vais réaliser.

- C'est mieux mais je sais que tu es capable de mieux faire. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais plus comment te dire de faire, tu bloques aujourd'hui, tu es chiante !

- Je sais c'est un jour sans. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu que lorsque ce jour arriverait ça ferait mal.

- Oui. Têtue et bornée tu es désagréable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi aujourd'hui tu t'es fermée ! dit-il à juste titre.

Oui c'est ça, je me suis fermée mais pas depuis aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'entendre quoique ce soit ces temps ci. Je n'accepte aucune critique, aucune erreur de ma part ni de celle des autres. Je suis impossible à vivre, exigeante envers moi-même mais envers mes amis aussi, je fais vivre un enfer à tout le monde. Je suis polie mais fais le strict minimum, voilà c'est ça je fais le strict minimum partout.

Ce que vient de me dire James me fait réagir, je suis assise au milieu du ring, le regarde s'emporter contre mon comportement inacceptable. Je suis inexcusable je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire l'effort de bien me comporter, je ne veux plus faire d'effort, je suis à bout physiquement et psychologiquement, je n'ai plus la force.

- Je me sens vidée ! lui dis-je pour l'interrompre.

Il s'arrête, me regarde et approche du ring, il grimpe dessus me relève et me dit « Pourquoi ».

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de ma vie ! Ma vie personnelle prend le pas sur ma vie professionnelle, je n'arrive plus à gérer. Avouais-je.

- Ici c'est le boulot, laisse tes histoires avec Randy à la porte en entrant. Concernant le travail je sais que tu es fatiguée et tu as fais énormément de progrès là tu es en train de stagner, ce n'est pas anormal, mais aujourd'hui tu régresse. Je ne l'accepte pas. Que tu traverse un pallier OK, mais que tu fasses trois bonds en arrière non.

- Je fais quoi alors ? Comme tu l'as dis je me suis fermée, je suis hermétique.

- Je te laisse dans les mains d'un pro, tu es plus exigeante avec toi-même à leur côté, ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

- Ok, merci et excuse-moi de cette attitude merdique.

- Pas de soucis je comprends t'es là depuis presque six mois, tu as donné beaucoup de toi, tu as sacrifié pas mal de choses de ton pays. Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre un refus parce que tu es fatiguée.

- Compris James.

- Je vais voir qui veut de toi avec ton foutu caractère. Dit-il en partant.

James a raison, je ne dois pas me plaindre. Je fais de ma passion mon métier et cela depuis peu. Ici il y a des professionnels qui font ça depuis des années et ils ne se plaignent pas de la sorte. J'ai eu la réaction d'une enfant pourrie gâtée. Quel égoïsme de ma part de refuser de refaire un geste alors que James se donne à fond pour mon entraînement et ma réussite. Je m'en veux mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me débloquer face à lui aujourd'hui.

Mélina arrive dans la salle en compagnie de James.

- Je t'ai trouvé une inconsciente pour le reste de la journée. Je te vois demain en ce qui me concerne et de meilleure humeur. Me dit James.

- Ok, à demain et surtout merci.

Je tiens à le remercier de ne pas m'avoir enfoncée avec mon coup de colère. Il me tire vers le haut, me pousse à réussir et surtout s'adapte à mon caractère. C'est moi qui aie commis une erreur aujourd'hui et je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je tiens aussi à le remercier car il m'a fait sortir ce qui me tracasse ces temps-ci, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur les problèmes qui me tourmentent et m'a remis les idées en place concernant les deux volets de ma vie. Oui je suis professionnelle à la WWE, oui je fréquente un professionnel de la WWE mais non je ne dois pas faire d'amalgame concernant notre relation, les problèmes avec Randy restent privés malgré nos statuts.

James sait que me laisser dans les mains de Mélina m'aidera certainement à crever l'abcès. Il est dur à l'entraînement mais c'est un des hommes les plus humains que j'ai rencontré. Il sait pourquoi je le remercie, il me sourit et me fait un petit signe de la main.

Je regarde Mélina qui attend que je réagisse, que je me confie à elle. Elle m'a vue m'éloigner ces derniers jours, alors que nous sommes très proches. Je n'ai pas oublié Stéphanie, ma grande amie française, mais la distance, le décalage horaire et nos emplois du temps respectifs ont raison de notre relation. Nous sommes toujours proches, mais nous nous éloignons inévitablement à cause du manque de contact.

Mélina s'est souvenue de moi grâce à mon flot de paroles le soir de l'houseshow en France. Si l'on m'avait dit que ces minutes échangées avec elle, m'auraient permis de m'intégrer ici j'aurais réitéré ce moment sans soucis.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me protège, un rôle sûrement dû à notre différence d'âge. Elle est la plus âgée et se comporte comme pourrait le faire « une grande sœur ». Oh non nous ne considérons pas de la sorte, mais ses attitudes font qu'elle se place en protectrice, aidante, confidente, conseillère. Et moi je vais toujours réclamer ces comportements.

Seulement voilà depuis que Sam s'est mis en tête de m'évincer et de récupérer son mari, je me réfugie dans une bulle où moi seule peut entrer. Je ne partage plus depuis un mois mes déboires amoureux avec Mélina. Quand elle me pose la question de savoir si ça va avec Randy je réponds oui et file faire autre chose. Pour le reste nous échangeons toujours, mais ce sujet est intentionnellement évité de ma part et elle la senti.

Mon caractère est comme ça, je me replie sur moi avec mes problèmes et refuse d'en parler. Mais là vu ce que j'ai lâché à James tout à l'heure je ne vais pas avoir le choix que de parler à Mélina, pour arriver à faire la distinction entre ma vie pro et ma vie perso. Je descends du ring, et m'approche d'elle. Je lui souris alors que les larmes montent à mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Elle me fait un sourire de réconfort et m'ouvre ses bras. Je me précipite dans cet élan d'affection et verse un à un les sanglots retenus depuis bien trop longtemps, dans les bras de celle que j'ai voulu éloigner alors qu'elle aurait pu m'aider.

* * *

><p>Donner une review c'est avoir bon goût ! (Je l'accorde la rime est pourrie) publication bientôt ralentie pas de panique !<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : "Un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié ; et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret." Manzoni**

* * *

><p>- Tu vas finir par m'avouer ce qui ne va pas. Demande Mélina en prenant soin d'enlever les cheveux collés à mon visage.<p>

- Oui mais ce n'est pas grand-chose ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ca j'en jugerais quand je saurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

Nous partons nous asseoir sur les bancs et j'hésite ne sachant par où commencer. Mais en même temps je me dis que toute cette histoire est tellement ridicule, je ne devrais pas me mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu, je me trouve bête.

- Je suppose que c'est Randy, vu que tu évites soigneusement le sujet. Dit-elle.

- Randy non... Sam oui. Mais en réfléchissant à ce que je vais te dire je me sens ridicule d'avoir eu ce comportement.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu en parler. En te renfermant tu as sûrement dramatisé la situation, parler avec ses amis ça aide. Alors même si là tu te sens imbécile, parle-moi ça te libérera et évitera que tu craques une fois de plus et au boulot.

- Bien, je commence par où ?

- Le début... dit Mélina en rigolant.

- Il y a plusieurs débuts. Tout d'abord ma famille me manque horriblement, les fêtes de fin d'année approchant j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes de penser à ça.

- Fais venir tes parents.

- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, je pensais pouvoir mettre un peu plus de côté mais je n'ai pas pu.

- Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider à payer le voyage ? demande t-elle.

- Je n'ose pas leur demander. C'est moi qui ai eu la folie de vivre ici, sous prétexte que je me sente seule je ne peux pas leur imposer le paiement du billet d'avion pour venir me voir.

- Lau... dit-elle en soupirant. Ils ont sûrement autant envie de te voir que toi de les voir ! Propose-leur de payer une partie et s'ils le peuvent ils payent l'autre partie. Ils n'attendent peut-être que ça, que tu leur dises de venir.

Mélina n'a pas tort. Je m'interdis de leur imposer la charge même partielle du voyage mais au final ils ont peut-être eux aussi envie de venir me voir. Je ne me suis pas rendu disponible pour eux, ne leur indiquant aucunement l'envie de les voir chez moi, ne leur donnant pas mon planning de congés. Quelle cruche j'ai été avec cette fierté bien mal placée, à vouloir absolument payer sous prétexte que cette nouvelle vie je l'ai choisie et leur ai imposée.

- Oui je leur téléphone ce soir. Ensuite comme tu as pu le voir je ne progresse plus. Je suis vidée physiquement, l'impression d'avoir donné beaucoup trop et là je n'avance plus.

- C'est normal. Le rythme imposé par la WWE n'est pas celui que tu as pu connaître. On arrive en fin d'année tu as fournis des efforts considérables pour en arriver là où tu es. Mais je te garantie qu'après les quelques jours de repos que tu auras eu pour les fêtes tu ne pourras que progresser. Tu sais c'est comme tout apprentissage, au début on progresse beaucoup et vite, il arrive un moment où on traverse un pallier puis on repart en flèche, un peu comme les régimes. Rigole Mélina.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec elle, son rire est communicatif et je sais bien que les paroles qui sortent de sa bouche sont à la fois vraies, sincères et à visée réconfortante.

- Ensuite prochain problème et non des moindres, parle moi de ta relation avec Randy. Dit-elle.

Je soupire et comprends que cette histoire est bien le cœur du problème... si je prends tout mal à côté c'est à cause de ce chamboulement dans ma vie amoureuse.

- Avec Randy ça va. Je l'aime. J'aime un peu moins ses absences et encore moins son ex-femme.

- Ses absences ? s'étonne Mélina.

- Oui tu sais bien, vos absences à tous, lors des tournées ou des shows un peu trop loin.

- Tu exagères depuis que tu es avec Randy il y a eu une seule tournée et pour les shows c'est le métier. Ne te cherche pas d'excuses... tout va bien avec Randy ça se voit vous êtes heureux tous les deux. La seule ombre au tableau c'est Sam, alors ne trouve pas d'excuse pour justifier une possible rupture.

Bien vu Mélina, bien vu. Je n'ai pas pensé que je raisonnais comme ça mais là je dois avouer qu'elle vient de taper dans le mille. Après tout Randy et moi ne vivons pas ensemble donc les absences pour les shows télévisés ne pèsent en rien dans notre relation, et il y a eu une seule tournée dans le pays depuis que nous sommes en couple. Je me cherche donc des excuses pour justifier une possible rupture, ou pour essayer de tomber de moins haut si ça arrive. Je commence à raconter à Mélina l'histoire qu'il y a eu chez les parents de Randy lorsqu'Alanna a répété les dires de sa mère.

- Et Randy s'est mis en colère ce jour là, mais depuis elle continue. Samantha veut récupérer Randy. Dis-je exaspérée.

- Comment réagi Randy ?

- Nous n'en parlons pas, et quand se sont les paroles d'Al, il lui explique la situation.

- Il réagit bien alors et pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire... Se sont les paroles d'une petite fille que nous entendons, nous ne pouvons la réprimander, ni avoir de discussion sur ce qu'elle dit, la pauvre elle ne comprend pas.

- Cela ne t'empêche pas de lui avouer tes craintes, tes peurs. Tu te mets en danger au boulot pour lui c'est que cela te pèse trop. Parle avec Randy de ce que toi tu ressens, ça ne te fera que du bien.

- Oui mais c'est tellement ridicule.

- Non, les paroles sortent de la bouche d'Alanna mais sont dictées par Sam, alors tu es en droit de craindre pour ta relation avec lui. N'aie pas peur d'être ridicule, si vous vous aimez il comprendra et vous pourrez avancer ensemble.

- Ca fait tellement cliché ce que tu me dis. Rigolais-je. Mais en même temps c'est tellement vrai.

Pourquoi avoir peur de parler avec celui qui partage ma vie. En fait je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'en veux à sa fille, certes ses paroles me font mal mais elle n'est pas responsable. Je dois lui parler car comme l'a justement souligné Mélina je me mets en danger au boulot. Si je n'avais pas eu une si bonne entente avec James, comment aurais-je pu m'en sortir avec ma mauvaise humeur ? Et comment m'en sortir face à mes collègues si je continue à m'enfoncer de la sorte ? Je dois relever la tête, me sentir bien et arrêter de me laisser déborder. Je prendrais mieux la traversée de ce maudit pallier, les absences de Randy et les critiques de chacun si j'arrive à lui exprimer toutes mes peurs.

Je remercie Mélina pour son soutien et nous nous mettons au travail. Effectivement elle voit que je suis fatiguée et que j'ai du mal à faire certaines prises, mais au contraire de James je ne rechigne pas. Je m'exécute et donne tout ce que je peux donner. Elle sait que cette discussion m'a permis d'avancer, et elle sait aussi qu'avoir une pro à mes côtés me rend exigeante, surtout quand cette professionnelle est mon modèle.

* * *

><p>Reviewer c'est ne pas regretter !<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : "L'amour n'est qu'une forme de conversation où les mots sont mis en action au lieu d'être parlés." D. Herbert Lawrence**

* * *

><p>Il est l'heure de quitter la salle, je prépare mes affaires et comme à son habitude, je vois Randy débouler tout sourire pour me retrouver. Il n'attend pas que je sois passée par la case douche et m'embrasse tendrement.<p>

- J'ai croisé James dans l'après-midi. Me dit-il.

- Ah...

- Il m'a dit que ça n'allait pas aujourd'hui ?

- Tu restes dormir à l'appart ce soir et je t'explique.

- Pas de soucis.

Je file vers les douches pour ensuite rejoindre Randy à l'entrée du bâtiment, il discute avec Ted, Ron et John C. J'en profite pour échanger quelques mots avec eux. Ted et John ne font pas parti du cercle d'amis proches de Mélina, donc me mettre avec Randy m'a permis de connaître plein de nouvelles personnes notamment ces deux là, qui sont adorables.

Je reste collée à Randy pendant que nous parlons avec les garçons, comme si j'avais peur de le voir s'envoler, disparaître sous mes yeux. Accrochée à sa main je suis sûre de le suivre où qu'il aille. D'habitude je n'affiche pas autant notre couple en public, mais la discussion avec Mélina a fait remonter ma peur de le voir s'enfuir loin de moi et je redoute aussi de me dévoiler à lui ce soir. Il sait que ce « mode glue » de ma part n'est pas habituel, mais ne s'étonne pas de mon attitude bien au contraire il l'encourage en étant lui aussi plus démonstratif qu'à son habitude.

Nous saluons les garçons, et Randy m'entraîne à sa voiture, pour passer chez lui récupérer des affaires et ensuite retourner à mon appartement. Une fois dans la voiture je suis bien silencieuse, je sens son regard inquiet se poser sur moi à chaque fois qu'il le peut. Mais je ne veux pas l'affronter, pas maintenant, pas ici.

Je l'accompagne dans sa maison le temps qu'il prenne ses affaires, je patiente sagement dans le salon sur le canapé, retournant dans ma tête la manière d'aborder cette discussion avec lui. Je ne dois pas commencer par les paroles d'Alanna je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je remets en cause ce petit trésor. Je réfléchis quand mon regard se pose sur une photo de Randy, Al et moi dans un cadre nouvellement installé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, voir cette petite attention de la part de Randy ne fait que me rassurer sur la conversation à venir. Je m'apaise lentement mais sûrement, quand je sens ses bras m'entourer les épaules. Il se tient derrière le canapé et m'embrasse dans le cou en me murmurant un je t'aime.

- T'es prêt ? demandais-je.

- Oui. dit-il surprit que je ne réponde pas à ses gestes et ses mots. C'est grave ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Au boulot tu as un excès de tendresse et ici tu m'ignores. Dit-il en faisant le tour du canapé et s'installant à mes côtés.

- J'ai juste besoin de te parler à cœur ouvert et c'est pas facile.

- Parle sans tabou, tu sais bien que je suis en mesure de t'écouter. Dit-il en me calant dans le creux de ses bras.

- Bien.

Je reste silencieuse un moment, profitant de ses bras protecteurs, humant son odeur, fermant les yeux pour savourer cet instant, quand Randy ose briser le silence.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Je me suis mal comportée aujourd'hui avec James. J'ai joué les enfants à l'entrainement. J'ai refusé de faire ce qu'il me demandait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma vie personnelle a débordé sur ma vie professionnelle. Ne pouvant plus gérer l'une l'autre s'est trouvée submerger. James a réussit à me faire parler et Mélina aussi. Si je n'arrive plus à supporter quoique se soit en ce moment c'est en partie parce que je t'aime et peut être un peu trop.

- M'aimer trop ? Il n'y a jamais d'excès dans l'amour.

- En fait j'ai peur Randy. Peur que tu m'abandonnes.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Sam. Osais-je.

- Je vois, je n'ai pas su te rassurer assez quant à mes sentiments envers toi et mon attitude envers elle. Je me suis mal débrouillé. Dit-il défaitiste.

- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir ce que je ressentais si j't'en parlais pas. Je me suis renfermée avec cette peur que tu me quittes pour retourner la voir. Elle pèse lourd dans notre relation, elle me pourrit la vie et je crains donc que tu m'abandonnes. J'avais peur de t'en parler car je voulais pas que tu penses que c'est après Al que j'ai quelque chose. Au contraire je ...

- ... chuuuut. Je sais que ma fille tu l'aimes, je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'aurais peut être dû être plus attentif pour toi, je m'excuse bébé.

- J'ai simplement peur de te perdre, je tiens tellement à toi. Et comme j'ai pas parlé avec toi là-dessus j'ai réussi à flinguer tous les à côtés.

- Et bien maintenant ça ne pourra que s'arranger, on a parlé et je ferais plus attention à toi comme ça tu vas pouvoir continuer à être la Lau que nous connaissons tous. Par contre, prends confiance en toi, à la fois pour nous et pour le travail.

- Ok.

Nous avons échangé très peu de mots au final, mais je crois que le seul prénom de l'ex-femme de Randy a réussi à lui faire comprendre tout mon mal être et toutes mes craintes. Concernant le manque de confiance, il n'a pas tort, si j'arrive à prendre plus confiance en moi je pourrais moins craindre que notre histoire se termine et concernant le travail je traverserais peut être le pallier pour de nouveau évoluer. De toute façon il me faut gagner cette confiance, c'est primordial sinon je serais mauvaise dans les airs.

Nous nous rendons chez moi et j'explique à Randy ce que je vais demander à mes parents et pourquoi jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu idée de les faire venir. Il rigole quand je lui dis que ma fierté m'a empêché de leur demander de venir, affirmant qu'il avait remarquait ce trait de caractère le jour ou l'on s'était mis ensemble.

Je m'empresse de téléphoner à mes parents et comme d'habitude quand ils sont dispos nous convenons d'une conversation internet. Ils savent que je partage ma vie avec Randy, cela les ravis que j'ai pu trouver quelqu'un moi qui me plaignait de ma solitude. Je leur indique donc que je bénéficie de quelques jours de repos pour les fêtes, que j'ai assez pour payer les trois quart du voyage et que j'aimerais les voir. Ma mère me dit être soulagée que je réclame enfin leur venue. Ils ont mis de l'argent de côté aussi pour payer le voyage mais n'osaient pas demander à venir de peur de me déranger dans mon boulot. Aucun doute je suis bien sa fille... l'une comme l'autre n'osant demander de peur de se faire rejeter. Nous convenons de faire moitié moitié pour le voyage et nous mettons d'accord sur les dates de leur venue. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir les accueillir chez moi, dans ma vie, dans quelques semaines. Ils vont enfin voir, même si le catch ne les intéresse pas vraiment, que tous mes sacrifices ont payés.

J'aborde cette soirée aux côtés de Randy soulagée par pas mal de choses, je me sens plus légère et je retrouve enfin cette insouciance typique des débuts de relation. Randy veut se faire une soirée cinéma, donc DVD à la maison, affalés sur le canapé et collé l'un à l'autre. Je ne refuse pas, ce sera tellement bon de s'abandonner dans ses bras en ne pensant à rien. Je prépare les pop-corn, il choisi les DVD, quand son téléphone sonne.

- Oui ? dit-il en décrochant.

- ...

- Comment va Al ?

- ...

- Si elle va très bien alors je te laisse.

Il raccroche, et vient me rejoindre.

- C'était Sam. Dit-il.

- Elle voulait quoi cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai demandé si Al, allait bien, comme c'est le cas j'ai raccroché. Maintenant que j'ai éteins mon téléphone car je sais que ma fille va bien. Je vais pouvoir profiter de toi et rien que toi ce soir. Dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

- Merci. Je sais que ça te coûte de ne pas être joignable au cas où.

Je lui saute dans les bras, je ne sais pour quelle raison obscure, sûrement la joie de son geste qui me réconforte et qui me fait dire que nous allons passer une soirée merveilleuse en tête à tête. Ce geste l'amuse, il m'a retrouvée, moi Lau et mon grain de folie. Je reste accrochée à lui, mes jambes encerclant sa taille, il me retient par les fesses et m'embrasse.

- Allez hop direction le canapé pour notre soirée ! dit-il.

- Hé les pop-corn ! Ne les oublie pas !

Il me penche vers le saladier que je prends et me dépose sur le canapé. Avachis l'un sur l'autre, entre deux baisers et entre deux pop-corns nous avons savouré notre soirée rien qu'à nous deux. Une simple soirée, rien d'extraordinaire, mais une soirée qui nous permet d'oublier qu'un électron libre gravite autour de notre relation depuis trois mois.

* * *

><p>Une petite review, toute petite minuscule et je vous fais un bisou !<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : "L'amitié naît lorsqu'on a pour l'autre une estime supérieure à celle qu'on a pour soi-même." Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain le réveil sonne, me tirant d'un doux sommeil des bras de Randy. Nous nous préparons et comme tous les matins où Randy m'accompagne je ne fais pas mon footing matinal. M'étant plutôt bien intégrée grâce à Mélina, j'arrive toujours en avance pour passer à la cafétéria prendre une boisson chaude, et avoir le temps de dire bonjour à mes collègues et amis. Comme d'habitude je croise Matthew et nous prenons le temps de papoter.<p>

- Alors, tu le fais quand ton prochain match à la FCW ? demande t-il.

- Bientôt j'espère, je dois progresser, encore un peu.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu limite ton niveau là. Dit-il en rigolant.

- Toujours le mot pour rire toi. Dis-je en l'imitant.

- Tu me connais maintenant, j'ai commencé dès que je t'ai vu en te faisant peur concernant James.

- Oui je sais.

- Non plus sérieusement, tu as le niveau Lau, il te manque juste de la confiance en toi. Et ne fais pas l'erreur de confondre confiance et modestie. Allez je file, l'entrainement ne va pas se faire tout seul.

- Matthew attends, tu es dispo ce week-end ? demandais-je.

- Oui.

- Ca te dit de passer dîner à la maison, je pense qu'il y aura la troupe de d'habitude.

- Evidemment, je suis toujours prêt moi quand il y a un bon repas !

Matthew est la bonne humeur incarnée, un ami formidable et un conseiller hors pair pour moi étant donné son style aérien. Je m'aventure à la recherche de James, histoire de parler un peu avec lui avant le début de l'entrainement, je le trouve à préparer une salle comme souvent.

- James, bonjour.

- Oh salut Lau. Ca va ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Merci pour hier tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se passe en moi.

- Ca arrive à chacun ici. Tout le monde est passé par une phase plus ou moins dure, se traduisant par une colère, une démotivation, un coup de blues.

- Oui mais ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement. En tout cas ce matin je suis prête, j'ai rechargé mes batteries pour pouvoir appliquer tous tes conseils.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça. avoue t-il. Allez va courir un peu te mettre en forme, on va travailler des nouvelles prises aujourd'hui.

Je pars m'échauffer, sachant que James ne m'en veut pas, je suis plutôt joyeuse. Il est difficile d'avouer ses échecs et de se remettre en cause, mais pourtant vu l'épisode d'hier je ne pouvais que me comporter de la sorte. James est vraiment adorable de me rassurer en me disant que tout le monde passe par là. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour moi, mais ça permet de savoir que ce n'est pas seulement moi qui aie mal réagi. Si tout le monde est passé par là mon comportement devient plus légitime et normal, bien que la normalité soit un concept très obscur.

J'ai obtenu un match à la FCW, je catcherais la veille des vacances de Noël, mes parents seront là, je suis tellement fière qu'ils puissent me voir ! Je sens que cette nouvelle va me booster jusqu'aux vacances. Ma bonne humeur enthousiasme James, dans deux semaines j'ai ce match, la préparation est longue mais il m'impose de réaliser de nouvelles prises, donc l'entrainement est en conséquence. Il voit que je suis redevenue docile et que je veux me donner corps et âme aujourd'hui. J'ai l'envie de tout réussir.

- Je veux voir ce que tu donnes sur un Molly Go Round. Me dit James.

- Désolée James je ne vois pas quelle est cette prise. Avouais-je.

- Un fliping seated senton. Tu montes sur la troisième corde, effectue un saut périlleux en l'air, arrive sur ton adversaire les jambes sur ses épaules ce qui te permet de faire le tombé, en gros en tombant tu te retrouves assis sur l'adversaire.

- Ok je vois. Ca pourrait être mon finisher ?

- Oui, je trouve que cela te convient. J'aimerais que l'on travaille en premier lieu ton saut périlleux, car il est important de jauger ta détente afin que tu arrives jambes écartées sur les épaules de ton adversaire.

J'écoute les précieux conseils de James et commence par réaliser des sauts sur le trampoline de la salle. Ce qui permet un travail en douceur et un gain de confiance pour se lancer d'une troisième corde par la suite. A l'heure du repas, je rejoins Matthew prêt du buffet et nous rejoignons les autres à table. Je prends toujours soin de varier ma compagnie lors des repas, pour ne pas mettre de côté les amis de Randy. Mais aujourd'hui ce sont mes amis de d'habitude, Mélina, Naty, Théodore, John M, Mike et Matthew.

- Tu vas mieux ma belle ? me demande Mélina.

- Bien mieux, merci. J'ai un match pour le dernier show de l'année de la FCW et mes parents seront là.

- Oh chouette ! dit-elle.

- Ah enfin un nouveau match à la FCW ! dit Matthew.

- Oui il faut croire que j'ai le niveau. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Matthew et moi rigolons de cette petite référence à notre discussion de ce matin et je leur annonce que James me fait travailler un possible futur finsher.

- C'est quoi ? demande Mike.

- Un Molly Go Round apparemment ou plus communément un fliping seated senton.

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclame Matthew.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Tu réalises le genre de la prise ? demanda John.

- Hummm pas vraiment, il m'a expliqué mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un la réaliser.

- Je viens avec toi après le déjeuner, Mike tu veux bien recevoir la prise pour que je lui fasse voir ? demande Matthew.

- Aucun problème.

Matthew semble tout excité à l'idée que je puisse réaliser cette prise. Mike acceptant de jouer le cobaye je vais pouvoir me faire une idée de ce qu'elle représente.

Arrivée sur le ring mes deux amis se préparent en expliquant à James leur démarche. Matthew monte sur la troisième corde et réalise un saut magnifique, je reste bouche bée.

- Impressionnée petite amatrice ? demande Matthew.

- Matthew... . se lamente James.

- Amatrice mais à la FCW je te signale ! Sinon oui impressionnée, c'est une prise magnifique et effectivement James tu as raison elle me convient parfaitement ! Merci pour la démonstration les garçons !

Je m'empresse de me remettre au travail pour cette prise, sous le regard bienveillant de James et des garçons. Au bout d'un moment ils partent et James veut me faire faire mes sauts de la troisième corde.

- Matthew t'encadre beaucoup et tu l'écoutes attentivement. Me dit James.

- J'admire tellement son travail que je m'en inspire pas mal oui et son caractère taquin est très appréciable. Il a tellement de technique.

- Hummm lui aussi a besoin de s'entrainer mais si je t'organise deux journées à ses côtés par semaine pour l'entrainement ça t'aidera peut être à progresser de nouveau, vu l'estime que tu lui portes et vu que c'est un professionnel.

- Ah j'accepterais volontiers ! Comme tu l'as dis c'est un professionnel et comme je suis plus exigeante à leur côté ça devrait me permettre d'avancer.

Matthew est pour moi un catcheur trop peu exploité vu ses compétences. Il pourrait être un main eventeur de qualité, mais la WWE préfère les lutteurs au sol en ce moment. Tout est question de mode, je suis persuadée qu'il percera en fin de show. Il est si exigeant avec lui-même que son travail finira par payer. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir m'entrainer avec lui. C'est un ami précieux il a un caractère très marrant toujours à charrier tout le monde. Pour moi c'est un honneur de le connaître et d'avoir la chance de progresser avec lui. Mais malgré tout cela je le crains énormément, vu son exigence envers lui-même je suppose qu'il adoptera la même attitude face à moi. Mais le travail est le maître mot de ma réussite ici. Je me prends à rêver de pouvoir faire un match mixte avec lui, deux voltigeurs comme nous permettraient d'assurer un formidable spectacle.

* * *

><p>Une review c'est apporter un peu de bonheur !<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : "Une amitié fondée sur le travail est préférable à un travail fondé sur l'amitié." John D. Rockefeller Jr**

* * *

><p>Randy se veut jaloux car aujourd'hui je passe ma journée avec Matthew pour travailler mes prises aériennes. Son comportement m'amuse et je lui promets de venir déjeuner avec lui le midi pour me faire pardonner. Nous nous quittons sur un tendre baiser et je vais rejoindre Matthew à la cafétéria.<p>

Je suis à une semaine de mon match à la FCW et c'est mon deuxième entrainement avec lui. Randy est déçu que je ne sois pas à ses cotés toute la journée, j'aime énormément travailler avec lui mais là je dois progresser dans les airs et Randy n'est pas très aérien. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés en l'espace d'une semaine, nous avons passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Sa pointe de jalousie me plait assez car je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, mon amitié avec Matthew et les autres garçons ne le dérange pas.

C'est marrant et intéressant de voir à quel point dans cette boîte travailler avec ses amis ne fait que renforcer l'amitié. Il pourrait être difficile pour n'importe qui de l'extérieur de le comprendre, mais en fait c'est tout simple.

Mélanger travail et amitié ici c'est presque obligatoire. Nous vivons catch 24h sur 24, nous avons comme réseau social seulement nos collègues, ou les amis d'enfance pour les américains, nous passons plus de temps avec eux qu'avec nos proches tous ces éléments nous soudent. Mais en plus de ça, dans ma position d'apprentissage, je dois faire entièrement confiance à ceux qui me coachent, me livrant à eux à chaque instant. M'en remettre à mes collègues me fait tisser des liens très solides. C'est pourquoi même face à l'exigence de Matthew, à ses paroles dures parce que je ne réussis pas je ne prends pas la mouche. Je sais pertinemment que tout ce que fait Matthew est dans un but de réussite pour moi alors je ne prends pas mal ses gestes ou ses dires.

Quand nous sommes ensemble sur le ring, oui nous sommes amis car je me livre à lui mais nous sommes aussi collègues. C'est une barrière naturelle qui s'installe entre nous et nos sentiments amicaux qui permet de ne pas se froisser face aux critiques. Et en même temps les progrès ne font que renforcer nos liens. C'est comme la mémoire sélective où l'on ne garde que le meilleur, bah ici le positif renforce l'amitié et le négatif nous fait avancer.

Dorénavant je sais réaliser mon nouveau finisher, le fliping seated senton est devenu mien ! Je travaille d'autres prises avec Matthew, mais aussi des petites techniques qui me permettent de réaliser de grandes choses, c'est comme ça que s'est déroulée ma préparation pour mon dernier match de l'année.

Je vais chercher mes parents à l'aéroport ce soir, je suis surexcitée de les accueillir dans ma nouvelle vie. Pour l'instant ils n'ont eu qu'une place virtuelle mais là ils vont découvrir tout l'envers du décor. J'ai travaillé cet après-midi avec mon adversaire le match de demain de la FCW, je m'empresse donc de rejoindre le vestiaire pour ensuite retrouver Randy et que nous prenions la route pour l'aéroport.

En sortant du vestiaire, je le trouve dans l'entrée. Si nous partons maintenant nous serons trop en avance, si nous repassons chez l'un ou l'autre nous n'y resterons qu'un petit quart d'heure, alors nous prenons le temps de discuter avec nos collègues.

Le portable de Randy sonne, c'est Sam. Il s'éloigne pendant que Matthew et Mike me sourient timidement. Un sourire de compassion car ils voient que cet appel m'exaspère. John C. qui est le meilleur ami de Randy, doit être au courant de la situation tout comme l'est Mélina, il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose un bisou sur la tête.

- C'est gentil les garçons d'être aussi rassurant avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien. Dis-je.

Randy revient le visage fermé. Je me demande donc ce qu'il se passe et ce que ce coup de fil peut encore annoncer.

- Al est tombée à l'école, Sam la conduit aux urgences pour un examen, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est. Mais dès que nous avons récupérer tes parents, tu m'excuseras auprès d'eux je partirais voir Al. Dit-il

- Randy, je vais pas t'empêcher de voir ta fille dans un moment pareil. Va à l'hôpital la rejoindre, je me débrouillerais pour aller à l'aéroport. Je n'aime pas savoir Sam trop près de toi mais là Al a besoin de ses deux parents.

- Tu es sûre ? demande t-il.

- Oui file.

Randy m'embrasse tendrement malgré son inquiétude et m'adresse un merci. Je suis contrariée comme si cet empêchement allait gâcher l'arrivée de mes parents. Il sort du bâtiment pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et partir en trombe. L'inquiétude d'un père ne peut être stoppée par quiconque.

- Alors lequel de vous trois accueille mes parents sur le sol américain ? lançais-je aux trois garçons présents.

Les garçons se mettent à rire devant tant d'aplomb de ma part, et chacun essaye de se trouver une excuse. Mais finalement Mike accepte de m'accompagner. Nous sommes partis presque directement et dans la voiture il ose me poser des questions sur ma relation avec Randy.

- C'est toi qui l'as envoyé dans les bras de son ex là. Ca ne te rend pas jalouse ?

- Si terriblement, mais il y a des priorités dans la vie de Randy. En aucun cas je ne m'opposerais à ce qu'il me pose un lapin pour s'occuper de sa fille. Elle passe avant moi c'est normal, même si pour cela il doit côtoyer Sam je dois m'y faire. Il n'a pas à faire un choix entre sa vie d'homme et sa vie de père, quand je l'ai accepté dans ma vie à moi c'est en tant que père aussi. Soit je prenais tout soit je ne prenais rien, manque de chance j'ai eu le droit de prendre son ex en même temps.

- Tu n'as pas peur que cette attitude le rapproche plus de son ex ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question dans ce sens, pour moi en fait il n'y a même pas à réfléchir si Al ne va pas bien il doit la rejoindre. Sam sera forcément heureuse de le voir, elle tentera tout ce qu'elle pourra tenter. Mais si j'éloigne Randy de sa fille, ce que je ne peux pas concevoir, je pense que je le perdrais d'office.

- Oui c'est intéressant comme point de vue. En tout cas ne t'en fais pas, il tient à toi ça se voit.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça.

- Ce n'est pas gentil c'est un constat, il te dévore des yeux rien que sa manière de te regarder le trahit.

Je souris face à cette remarque de Mike et le remercie d'être aussi rassurant. Malgré ses dires et le bonheur de retrouver mes parents, je ne peux m'empêcher de surveiller mon téléphone espérant un petit signe de Randy. J'angoisse de le savoir aux côtés de Sam, non pas que je manque de confiance en lui, mais plutôt en elle. Je me demande si ce n'est pas une manœuvre de plus lui permettant de voir Randy, lui parler, le manipuler. Mes craintes m'envahissent toujours, malgré l'amélioration de ma relation avec Randy, mais maintenant ces craintes ne se manifestent plus au boulot. Mon portable se met à sonner, un sms et c'est Randy.

_« Al à une plaie sur le front, rien de bien méchant, mais elle a besoin de quelques points de suture, je te rejoins chez toi pour le diner comme convenu. Je t'aime et arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien »_

Je souris en voyant ce message, il sait que quand il est auprès de Sam j'angoisse. Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

_«Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant, fais un énorme bisou magique à Al. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas mal pour les points. Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure pour le diner. »_

On arrive à l'aéroport, Mike se gare et reste au volant.

- Bah tu ne viens pas ? demandais-je

- Non profites de l'arrivée de tes parents, c'est un moment privilégié pour toi.

- Non, si tu viens pas j'y vais pas ! Allez mets tes lunettes de soleil pour être un peu plus discret et viens avec moi. Je te préviens par contre à part te dire bonjour ils ne te diront pas grand-chose, l'anglais c'est pas leur truc.

Mike rigole, se camoufle derrière ses lunettes de soleil et on s'engouffre dans ce petit hall. Ces instants me rappellent mon arrivée ici, petite française débarquée dans ce grand pays avec toutes ses peurs. Quel sentiment étrange de revenir. J'en ai pris de l'assurance depuis, bien que maitrisant l'anglais, mes compétences se sont améliorées, sans parler de mon catch qui n'a plus rien à voir. En déposant mes valises ici, j'ai recommencé une vie en partant de zéro. Certes mon zéro de départ était tout confort vu que j'arrivais à la WWE, ce n'est pas comme partir à l'aventure. Mais j'estime tout de même être partie de rien, vu que je n'avais eu aucune promesse, que je ne connaissais personne, et que je venais seule.

Arrivée ici je n'ai eu qu'une chose à faire pour mon travail, faire mes preuves, et une seule pour mon réseau social, me faire des amis. Sur le papier ça parait simple mais au final j'ai du construire les fondations de ma nouvelle vie et il m'a fallu en faire des solides. Alors me retrouver dans cet aéroport avec tout ce chemin parcouru me rend fière de moi tout d'un coup et je prends conscience de tout ce qui m'a permit d'avancer.

L'avion vient d'atterrir je trépigne d'impatience sachant mes parents si proches, Mike s'amuse de mon état. Heureusement que je ne suis pas venue avec Matthew sinon j'aurais entendu parler longtemps de ce jour, vu son humour.

Je vois mes parents et cours vers eux en les prenant dans mes bras. Je pleure de joie de les avoir là en face de moi, à les toucher, les sentir, leur parler. Ma famille est réunie et je ne peux me sentir que bien à cet instant. Multiples embrassades, multiples câlins et multiples « Vous m'avez manqués », ont rythmés la dizaine de minutes qui s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai couru vers eux. Nous sommes sortis de cette effusion de sentiments par un «Hum, hum Lau, hum, hum. »

Je me retourne et vois Mike tout sourire qui me fait remarquer le temps écoulé depuis leur arrivée.

J'en profite alors pour faire les présentations avec mes parents, et jouer les interprètes. Mes parents me questionnent sur Randy alors je leur explique qu'ils vont le rencontrer ce soir. Puis c'est en parlant ma langue maternelle et en faisant de temps en temps la traductrice que s'écoule le reste du chemin.

* * *

><p>Review ! Review ! Review !<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : "La confiance en soi est le premier secret du succès." Ralph Waldo Emerson Toujours en flashback**

* * *

><p>Arrivés à l'appartement Mike file, je profite de faire visiter à mes parents et les installer dans leur chambre. Ils sont fatigués de leur voyage mais tellement heureux d'être ici. Ils ont eu la chance de faire passer de France quelques produits alimentaires, heureusement les services sanitaires n'ont pas remarqué leur paquet. Je suis tellement heureuse de leur venue. Ma mère me complimente sur mon physique qui s'est affiné et sculpté. En effet je suis dorénavant « taillée » pour voltiger.<p>

Je commence à préparer à manger, malgré l'absence de Randy, tout en expliquant à mes parents ce qu'a Alanna. Nous allons passer à table quand Randy débarque à la porte. J'ouvre et vois sur son visage un énorme sourire affiché, ce sourire si doux qu'il ne dévoile qu'en privé, qui appartient aux intimes et seulement aux intimes. Personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir vu plus beau sourire, je ne peux évidemment rien lui dire, aucun reproche à faire. D'autant plus qu'il tient dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs.

- Désolée ma chérie, je voulais faire bonne impression à ta mère malgré mon absence à l'aéroport, je lui ai acheté un bouquet, du coup j'ai un peu de retard. Dit-il

- C'est pas grave et il ne fallait pas, je vais être jalouse moi du coup. Dis-je en rigolant.

Randy entre et j'appréhende beaucoup ce moment, car mes parents ne maitrisent absolument pas la langue et je me doute devoir jouer les traductrices comme dans la voiture avec Mike. Je fais alors les présentations et mes parents font l'effort de le saluer dans sa langue, ce que j'apprécie et Randy aussi.

En fait il est plus simple que prévu de jouer les traductrices, car chaque partie fait un effort pour mimer ou dire des choses très simples. Nous avons passé une soirée délicieuse avec beaucoup de fou rire et peu de temps mort.

A la fin de la soirée je raccompagne Randy jusqu'à sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble et en profite pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Alanna.

- Elle va mieux, les points ça a été dur mais c'est passé après.

- Ok, petite Orton est courageuse. Dis-je en rigolant.

- La digne fille de son père ! Tu sais Lau, tes parents sont adorables, je crois que j'ai découvert chez toi ce soir, une autre facette.

- Ma cellule familiale est au complet, tu as du me voir plus épanouie.

- Oui. Je viens vous chercher demain pour ton match, je pourrais y assister des coulisses comme ça.

- Ok, merci. Allez file mon chéri.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse langoureusement, puis il me dit en rigolant : « Je crois que tes parents sont à la fenêtre ».

- Oh la honte !

- Pas grave ils peuvent voir à quel point j'aime leur fille.

Puis il réitère son geste et me serre fort contre lui. Je le vois s'éloigner et je pars rejoindre mes curieux de parents. Arrivée dans l'appartement je peux constater que chacun vaque à des occupations autre que l'espionnage.

Après avoir pris soin de leur indiquer où se trouvent les nécessaires de toilette, je me mets au lit à feuilleter quelques livres français. Dix minutes plus tard ma mère frappe à ma porte, elle s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit pour venir discuter. Ces instants m'ont horriblement manqué ! En France elle faisait partie de mon cercle de confidentes. Nous avions une de ces relations particulières mère/fille, non pas fusionnelle, mais ma mère faisait partie de mes meilleures amies. Je lui confiais presque tout. Assise à mes côtés, elle me sourit et me caresse les cheveux.

- Tu sais maintenant que tu n'es plus à la maison, le soir avant d'aller dormir je n'ai plus personne à aller voir. Me dit-elle.

- Me confier à toi quelques minutes avant de me coucher me manque aussi.

- Ca me rassure que tu me le dises, malgré ton âge et malgré la distance il est dur de me résoudre à ne plus faire ça.

- Alors tu veux que ce soir nous parlions comme quand j'étais encore à la maison ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien à moins que ça te dérange pour le boulot.

- Non pas du tout. Bon bah la question fatidique, comment tu trouves Randy ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est bel homme ! s'exclame ma mère. Il a des yeux et un regard à tomber par terre. J'aime moins ses tatouages mais ça lui donne un certain charme après tout. Et puis il a l'air très gentil et très tendre.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est tendre ?

- ... bah avec ton père en fait on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. Avoue t-elle.

Je me mets à rire aux éclats devant cet aveu gêné de ma mère. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter et je finis par lui dire que je suis au courant étant donné que Randy les a vus.

- Ta vie ici à l'air de te réussir en tout cas. Tu es plus resplendissante que jamais.

- Merci maman, ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, j'ai traversé une mauvaise passe ces derniers temps, mais mes amis ont été là pour m'aider.

- Finalement ton entreprise ressemble plus à une grande famille qu'à un employeur.

- Ce sont mes collègues qui forment ma famille américaine. Ils m'ont acceptés tellement vite et beaucoup ont décidés de me prendre sous leur aile pour le boulot.

- Ca me rassure de te voir heureuse ici. Bon je vais me coucher, le décalage horaire c'est une horreur.

- Restez couché demain matin, si vous vous réveillez tôt, c'est le mieux pour s'adapter.

- OK.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et comme une petite fille je m'y laisse bercer. Certes je suis « âgée » pour me comporter de la sorte mais j'estime au final qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour recevoir un câlin de sa maman, surtout quand cela fait 6 mois qu'on ne l'a pas vue. Je profite de cet instant et finis par l'embrasser en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je m'allonge en pensant à la fierté qui m'habitera demain quand je pourrais dérouler mon match devant mes parents, cette fierté qui m'a envahie depuis que je suis revenue sur mes premiers pas américains dans cet aéroport. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir dans le hall, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'ai grandis, appris et me suis assagie. Malgré l'heure tardive et venant de réaliser ce qu'il se passe j'envoie un message à Matthew.

_« Ca y est je crois que je viens de réaliser que je pouvais prendre confiance en moi. Non en fait ça y est j'ai confiance en moi et je ne la confonds plus avec la modestie, tu peux être fier de moi ! »_

Celui qui m'avait dit il y a deux semaines de ne pas confondre confiance et modestie, et qu'il me manquait juste de la confiance afin de progresser encore plus, avait tout à fait raison.

Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres, en répétant le match dans ma tête, afin d'épater mes parents le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Merci Patachon tu es un amour !<p>

Les autres la review n'est pas interdite elle est même plébiscitée !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : "Il n'y a pas de réussite facile ni d'échecs définitifs." Marcel Proust**

* * *

><p>Je me prépare tranquillement le lendemain, alors que mes parents sont encore au lit. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas à aller à l'entrainement, juste à faire mon match. Je prépare le petit déjeuner à ma famille. Quel plaisir de faire les corvées pour trois, car je sais qu'ils sont là avec moi pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je leur prépare donc un petit déjeuner très complet et attend qu'ils émergent. Mon portable m'indique un sms.<p>

_« Et bien si tu as vraiment gagné cette confiance ça se verra lors de ton match, pour m'assurer que c'est vrai je viens te voir catcher. A tout à l'heure. Matthew »_

Je souris en voyant ce message, quand mes parents arrivent dans la cuisine. Dans l'après midi Randy vient nous chercher. Il embrasse mes parents et fini par m'embrasser timidement. C'est marrant la pudeur et la retenue dont nous faisons preuve. Une fois arrivés sur le lieu du combat, j'installe mes parents aux meilleures places pour voir le match, il y a peu de monde et la salle est petite, la FCW c'est comme ça mais on y est bien pour faire ses gammes.

Je rejoins Randy au vestiaire, il reste dans l'ombre car il fait partie de ces superstars reconnues et préfère visionner mon match de derrière le rideau. Je lui dis que Matthew devrait venir, il sourit et me dit qu'il est courant. Que c'est prévu depuis que James lui a demandé de m'encadrer.

Effectivement comment ais-je pu penser une seule seconde que Matthew ne viendrait pas voir mon match alors qu'il a participé à mon entrainement, lui qui est si perfectionniste et si travailleur, l'aboutissement parfait de mon encadrement est pour lui l'analyse de mon match. Je me mets en tenue et réalise que mes parents vont voir mon match mais aussi le volet qui me plait le moins, l'exploitation de mon corps, car il est vrai que ma tenue est plutôt légère. Je me demande alors comment ils vont réagir, que vont-ils penser de moi ? Un short extrêmement court et un haut qui l'est tout autant... tant pis après tout je n'aurais qu'à leur dire la vérité, ici on ne perce pas si on ne vend pas aussi un « régal pour les yeux ».

Je m'échauffe alors que le show commence. Au milieu du match précédent le mien, je vais au rideau voir comment sont mes parents. Ils ont l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. Je fais face à Naomie, je la salue avant que ce soit notre match. Elle me demande si mes parents sont bien là, je lui confirme en lui faisant voir où ils sont placés. Le match se termine c'est à nous.

Je rentre la première, car Naomie est beaucoup plus attendue que moi. Je suis mauvaise, comme d'habitude mais j'aime ça. Je suis dans mon rôle dans mon jeu. Une fois sur le ring quand Naomie entre je sais que les regards sont moins braqués sur moi, alors je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes parents pour voir leur réaction. Leurs yeux pétillent et cela me réconforte. Mon adversaire grimpe sur le ring et je cherche la provocation, l'arbitre est obligé de me maintenir dans un coin du ring pour que je la laisse saluer les spectateurs.

La cloche sonne, elle prend le dessus, me faisant subir des prises de soumission. Ces prises sont pour elles un point fort. Mais hargneuse comme jamais je me défends par tous les moyens. Retournant les prises, attrapant les cordes. A un moment j'arrive à retourner une de ses prises et lui envoyer un kick magistral en pleine face. C'est à ce moment que je peux déployer mon jeu et ma technique. Après ce kick je monte sur la troisième corde et quand elle se relève j'en profite pour faire un crossbody. Nous revenons au sol toutes les deux. Ce n'est pas mon domaine mais je maitrise un minimum, nous enchainons ce qu'il y a de plus basique, coups de corde à linge, kick, manchettes... quand vient pour moi le moment salvateur !

Je lui envoie un dropkick du ring, un de ceux que j'ai travaillé dur. Je suis plutôt petite mais le réalise avec une détente impressionnante à partir du sol du ring, ce qui me fait monter très haut. Puis profitant de son étourdissement je monte sur la troisième corde, attendant qu'elle se relève sonnée, j'exécute mon nouveau finisher, lui attrape les jambes pour maintenir ses épaules au sol. L'arbitre annonce le trois, je suis tellement fière de moi que j'en oublie presque mon personnage. Je me rattrape à temps en effaçant rapidement le sourire qui commence à apparaître sur mon visage. L'arbitre me lève les bras pour signifier ma victoire, je fais face à mes parents qui sont debout en train de m'applaudir, les seuls sûrement de cette salle.

Je sors du ring et retourne en coulisses. Derrière le rideau, Randy et Matthew me sourient.

- Ca y est tu l'as effectivement trouvée la confiance, beau match petite amatrice. Me dit Matthew.

- Merci ! lui dis-je. Merci pour tout !

Je me glisse dans les bras de Randy et il dit : « Petite amatrice deviendra grande Diva un jour ».

Je sais que les sentiments de Randy à mon égard faussent son jugement mais j'estime énormément ce qu'il vient de dire et me prend à y croire. Je suis tellement fière de les avoir régalés de ce spectacle. Naomie en passant me félicite en confirmant les dires des garçons, elle trouve que je me suis améliorée.

De retour à la maison, Randy file rapidement car il doit voir sa petite puce. Ca y est je suis en vacances, je vais profiter de mes parents. Nous allons préparer les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. Cela me rappelle la magie de Noël de mon enfance. Je suis certes fille unique mais nous passions toujours des fêtes avec notre grande famille. Oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines étaient réunis dans la maison des grands-parents pour partager ces moments privilégiés.

Je cherchais toujours mes cadeaux dans notre maison, histoire de savoir ce que j'allais recevoir. Arrivés le réveillon, je ne tenais plus en place, demandais à ma mère de me maquiller comme une grande et une fois adolescente, je prenais toujours l'après midi pour me préparer. Arrivés à la maison de mes grands parents, c'est avec joie que cousins et cousines se retrouvaient. Nous laissions les adultes tranquilles et étions dans une partie de la maison à déconner, rire, jouer. Lors du repas nous passions plus de temps à rire qu'à manger, imaginant les cadeaux que chacun pourrait recevoir, faisant la liste des bêtises des autres. Les grands charriaient toujours les plus petits. Puis arrivée l'heure de se mettre au lit, nous prenions tous le soin de déposer nos chaussons au pied du sapin pour ne pas être oublié. Et nous dormions à même le sol dans des duvets ou sur des matelas pneumatiques. Les choses simples de la vie ont illuminés mon enfance et c'est avec bonheur que je vais reproduire cette magie pour ce Noël américain.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews me permettant ainsi d'améliorer la suite !<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : "L'enfance c'est de croire qu'avec le sapin de Noël et trois flocons de neige toute la terre est changée." André Laurendeau**

* * *

><p>Il est temps pour moi de passer derrière les fourneaux, comme si j'avais repris le flambeau de ma grand-mère. Cette année c'est moi qui fait le réveillon, c'est moi qui organise, c'est moi qui prépare. Alors afin de rendre hommage à ma grand-mère qui me manque je réalise ses recettes. J'ose espérer qu'elle est fière de moi et qu'elle veille sur moi depuis son décès.<p>

Mes parents sont installés tranquillement dans le salon à décorer le sapin, mettre la table et décorer l'appartement. Nous avons dévalisés les magasins de décoration ces derniers jours afin de recréer une atmosphère conviviale et familiale, notre petit cocon à nous.

J'ai pu apprécier la gentillesse des parents de Randy qui souhaitent nous avoir à leur table demain, mes parents et moi. J'ai bien évidemment accepté, Al sera présente en plus. Ce soir nous sommes seulement tous les trois. Randy est chez ses parents, mes amis ont retrouvés leur famille, profitant de ces quelques jours off pour voyager à travers le pays retrouver leur ville natale.

Ce repas à trois, est tout de même une grande fête, que je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde, la chaleur de mon foyer étant constitué de l'amour que chacun se porte. Je décide une fois toutes les cuissons en route d'aller me faire toute belle pour ce réveillon, et déposer mes quelques cadeaux au pied du sapin. J'ai pris soin d'y apposer des gros nœuds d'un ruban doré afin de rester dans une atmosphère qui me plait. Il y a ceux pour mes parents, certains pour mes amis, ceux pour Randy et Al. Mes parents en font autant, en faisant les magasins ils ont pris la peine d'acheter des cadeaux à Randy et sa fille.

Nous partageons notre repas de fête en écoutant des chants de Noël et se remémorant les souvenirs familiaux. De ces repas chez les grands-parents en passant par ma chasse de cadeaux à la maison. Moi qui me croyais discrète, mes parents en fait savaient que je fouinais. Nous rigolons de ces situations et avant de passer au dessert décidons de visionner les photos de famille dont je dispose sur mon ordinateur. Nous rions aux éclats devant certaines de ses photos mettant en scène les jeux entre cousins, cousines. Une des photos nous fait particulièrement rire, les plus grands (dont je faisais partie) avaient décidé de déguiser un des plus petits en père Noël. Ce n'était pas une franche réussite... Nous avions collé tout le paquet de coton sur des feuilles afin de faire fausse barbe et perruque, et pour qu'Antoine, le petit cousin soit dans les teintes, nous avions frotté du ketchup sur sa chemise blanche. Qu'est-ce que nous avions pu nous faire réprimander ce soir là. Sauf qu'au moment du coucher notre grand-père qui avait apprécié notre déguisement était venu nous féliciter de cette bêtise.

Ces doux moments passés, nous finissons notre soirée avec un délicieux dessert et nous mettons au lit afin d'être en forme pour aller déjeuner chez les parents de Randy le lendemain.

Je suis réveillée par la sonnette, je n'ai pourtant pas loupé mon réveil. Je pars ouvrir et découvre Al et Randy à la porte avec une assiette de petits sablés. Selon eux c'est la tradition dans leur famille le matin de Noël de manger ces petits gâteaux confectionnés la veille. Je les fais entrer et Al s'extasie devant les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Mes parents se lèvent et nous voilà tous réunis dans mon salon, je me sens comme extérieure à cette scène, pouvant avec un certain recul apprécier la magie de ce tableau. C'est ma famille qui est là, celui qui illumine ma vie et cette petite fille pourrait être la mienne. Je suis sortie de mes douces pensées par Randy qui me demande de traduire une phrase à mes parents. Nous expliquons à Al que se sont mes parents mais qu'ils ne parlent pas la même langue que nous donc si elle veut leur demander quelque chose elle peut s'adresser à moi.

Nous partageons notre petit déjeuner, alors qu'Alanna s'est jetée sur les cadeaux qui lui sont destinés. C'est avec joie qu'elle découvre chacun d'eux. La magie de Noël pour un enfant ça n'a pas de prix, et voir Alanna ici à s'extasier devant de simples jouets, ou même pour les beaux emballages me ravie et me donne l'envie un jour de pouvoir construire une famille à moi et rien qu'à moi, mais pour cela j'ai le temps surtout avec la carrière que j'ai décidé de suivre, enfin si la WWE continue avec moi !

Nous arrivons chez les parents de Randy et c'est avec joie qu'Elaine et Bob accueillent mes parents. Ils sont adorables il n'y a aucun doute, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient réunir ma famille et la leur avec autant de facilité. Je suis toujours étonnée de la gentillesse des gens, de leur accueil et de la facilité avec laquelle ils sont capables d'accepter un tiers dans leur vie.

Certes il est difficile pour mes parents d'être facilement intégrés au repas, mais chacun est compréhensif et respecte le temps de la traduction pour avoir sa réponse. Cette situation m'amuse car au final on compte sur moi pour faire passer toutes les informations et c'est la première fois que je me sens autant utile dans ce grand pays. Avant je comptais sur les autres et aujourd'hui les rôles s'inversent.

En repartant nous remercions Elaine et Bob, mes parents en font autant et me demandent de leur exprimer toute leur reconnaissance, ce que je prends soin de faire. Avant que l'on se quitte le portable de Randy sonne et il me dit que c'est Sam avant de décrocher. Mon visage s'assombrit Elaine me prend dans ses bras et me dit de ne pas m'en faire.

Je lui souris et lui dis que mes parents ne sont pas au courant de la situation, mais Elaine m'assure que ma mère se doute qu'il se passe quelque chose, car c'est ma mère.

Randy revient le visage fermé et nous dit qu'il est temps d'y aller. Nous montons en voiture et mes parents ne disent rien. Un nuage est dorénavant au dessus de nos têtes et comme l'a dit justement Elaine, ma mère à l'air soucieux.

Arrivés à mon appartement, je demande à mes parents de monter seuls, je reste avec Randy en dehors de la voiture, alors qu'Alanna est installée dans son siège auto.

- Alors ? demandais-je

- Comme d'habitude. Dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Randy si tu ne me parles pas, mes craintes reviendront. Je ne te demande pas un rapport, oui je suis jalouse mais non je ne peux pas me maitriser. Oui j'ai confiance en toi et en nous, mais si tu me donnes l'impression de me cacher des choses je recommencerais à aller mal.

- Excuse-moi Lau pour cette impression que je t'ai donnée. Sam veut que je ramène Al, sa famille est là et j'ai été invité à diner avec eux ce soir.

Quand j'entends cette partie de la phrase je sens une immense jalousie m'envahir. La première fois que je suis jalouse à ce point. Je le regarde sûrement avec une incompréhension lisible dans mes yeux. Il me prend la tête et me dit : « Elle essaiera toujours de nous détruire, mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Je tiens trop à toi Lau. Je ramène Al et je reviens ici bien sagement passer la soirée avec tes parents et toi. On est d'accord ? »

J'hôche la tête en signe d'acquiescement mais ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir les yeux humides.

- Hey ma belle, pas aujourd'hui les larmes, c'est Noël.

- Comment faire pour qu'elle arrête de nous détruire petit à petit ?

- Elle ne nous détruit pas. Elle essaye mais n'y arrive pas, elle ne fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour toi. Dit-il en me plaquant contre son torse.

Je me sépare de Randy pour le laisser ramener sa fille auprès de Sam, et je me dirige vers mon immeuble. Je sais trop bien que mes parents ont compris que quelque chose se joue entre Randy et moi et que cela n'est pas en ma faveur. Alors je me ressaisis et affiche un sourire de circonstance pour bluffer ma famille. Mais une fois la porte ouverte, ma mère me pose la question de trop : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ». C'est alors que je m'effondre en larmes dans ses bras ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. Les bras de ma mère se sont alors emparés de moi et sans le comprendre je me suis retrouvée dans le canapé, la tête dans ses bras à sangloter tout ce que je pouvais.

* * *

><p>Reviewer ne coûte rien ! J'autorise la review gratuite et dans la société actuelle la gratuité est rare alors faites vous plaisir :)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : « La route de l'excès mène au palais de la sagesse. » William Blake**

* * *

><p><em>Toujours en flashback<em>

* * *

><p>J'explique toute la situation à mes parents, bien que moins proche de moi, mon père a été piqué au vif de me voir dans un état si lamentable. On a touché le cœur de sa fille, son unique enfant, on essaye de lui faire du mal et cela le touche.<p>

Je leur explique que je me sens ridicule de pleurer de la sorte alors que Randy ne va même pas rester. Mais ma mère m'explique, que Samantha exerce une pression psychologique et c'est en me faisant craquer qu'elle réussira à reprendre Randy. Son but est de modifier ma relation avec lui, me changer.

Je me laisse emporter dans les bras réconfortant de ma mère, à pleurer à chaudes larmes, en déballant tout ce que je peux à mes deux parents, prenant leurs conseils au passage. Je me suis livrée sans honte afin de soulager ma peine et la replacer sur leurs épaules à eux pour en avoir moins à supporter.

Randy arrive très rapidement et voit que ça ne va pas. Malgré la pudeur dont nous faisons preuve depuis l'arrivée de mes parents, concernant nos sentiments, il s'empare de moi et me prend dans ses bras, me serre très fort. Sa main droite caresse mes cheveux et me maintient contre son torse. Je ne veux faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Mes parents s'éclipsent dans leur chambre pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me faire confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas quand je suis avec Sam.

- Je n'y peux rien, je suis jalouse.

- Jalouse de quoi ? Jalouse qu'elle soit mon ex ? C'est avec toi que je suis !

Sur ce coup là Randy m'a mouchée. Je reste sans réponse à lui donner, sans justification. Je peux sentir son regard posé sur moi et il a sûrement, d'affiché sur son visage, son sourire fier et victorieux.

- Emmène-moi chez toi ? demandais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin d'être avec toi seule.

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils vont passer la nuit ici comme deux grandes personnes qu'ils sont et on reviendra demain matin.

- Le jour de Noël ?

- Oui.

Randy fini par céder à mon caprice de passer la nuit avec lui. J'ai ce besoin d'être rassurée et chez moi cela ne passe pas que par les mots mais aussi par les gestes, or devant mes parents nous faisons preuve de retenue.

Une fois arrivés chez lui j'ai besoin qu'il me témoigne toute son affection. C'est donc en cherchant un contact physique avec lui que je me sens mieux.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas en faisant l'amour qu'on arrangera les choses. Me dit-il.

- Ca t'a pas plu ? lui demandais-je.

- Si, bien sûr que si mais...

- Je n'ai rien à arranger de mon côté. Dis-je en le coupant.

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Mais faire l'amour avec lui est pour moi la preuve qu'il me désire. Me donner à lui est aussi la plus belle preuve d'amour que je peux lui accorder, comme si je lui disais de ne pas m'abandonner pour une autre car je me livre à lui sans concession.

- Je n'ai rien à arranger de mon côté non plus ! dit-il.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. m'excusais-je.

- Parle-moi alors. dit Randy énervé.

- Nous avons eu cette conversation avant que mes parents n'arrivent. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. J'aspire juste à vivre ma relation sereinement avec toi et je vois que ce n'est pas possible. Mais j'ai pas envie de me résigner à cette idée que nous formons un trio avec Samantha dans nos pattes !

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dis comme ça.

- J'accepte pas l'idée qu'elle gravite autour de notre couple, faisant tout pour le casser ! Non je ne lâcherais pas, tu es mien dorénavant, elle n'a pas su te garder tant pis pour elle. Je veux avoir ma chance avec toi mais une vraie chance ! Mais j'peux pas car elle est là depuis le début. J'peux pas m'abandonner à toi autant que je le voudrais car j'ai toujours cette crainte de te voir partir pour la retrouver.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Je pense te faire confiance, mais tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. Il y a toujours cette part de destin. Dieu seul sait à quel point je t'aime Randy, tu ne mesures sûrement pas les sentiments que je te porte. Seulement je me sens frustrée face à cet amour car elle est là et j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'épanouir.

Randy ne répond pas. Je suis avec lui depuis à peine trois mois et je lui déballe tout mon amour comme ça ! Je ne veux pas l'effrayer mais j'ai besoin de lui dire tout ça. Je me suis sûrement plus accrochée à lui que lui à moi, mais en même temps toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour.

Je l'admirais tellement en tant que catcheur quand j'étais encore en France, le trouvant terriblement sexy et séduisant, admirant son corps, sans même connaître sa personnalité je rêvais de pouvoir être à ses côtés un jour. Et arrivée ici j'étais seule, à vivre WWE en permanence, sans amis, sans famille, personne à qui m'accrocher alors oui forcément je me suis attachée à Randy plus vite que lors d'une relation normale, il est devenu mon point de repère, la stabilité de ma nouvelle vie, une pierre centrale des fondations de ma vie américaine.

- Je t'aime trop ? Je t'ai effrayé ? demandais-je.

- Je t'ai déjà dis Lau, qu'il n'y a jamais d'excès en amour pour moi. Dit-il en se levant du lit, paraissant agacé.

Il me laisse là, allant à la douche, ne m'expliquant pas pourquoi cette froideur soudaine. Une fois qu'il a fini il me laisse la place. C'est en faisant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps que j'essaye de me détendre, mais l'attitude de Randy me questionne.

En sortant de la douche je pars à la cuisine, il a préparé deux plateaux repas, sûrement pour une de ces soirées DVD que nous aimons faire. Tout d'un coup je sens ses bras autour de mes hanches. Il est dans mon dos et me dit à l'oreille : « Je t'aime Lau ».

- Pourquoi autant de distance alors ? demandais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

- Tu me dévoiles tes sentiments mais malgré tout ce que tu ressens tu n'es pas capable de dépasser ta jalousie, ça m'exaspère.

- Justement c'est peut être parce que je ressens trop de choses pour toi que cette crainte de te perdre est présente.

- Et pourquoi notre histoire se terminerait ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Pourquoi parler de fin alors qu'on est au début... ? Ce comportement là m'énerve alors arrête. Me dit Randy en me sermonnant.

Je l'aime peut-être un peu trop, bien qu'il pense qu'il n'y ait pas d'excès. Je ne lui fais pas peur avec tout l'amour que je lui porte, mais je l'exaspère avec mes craintes. Je sais que la rapidité de mon attachement est déraisonnable. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que je m'attache à lui plus que de raison et il n'y a pas que des avantages, l'inconvénient c'est ma crainte de le voir me quitter.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p>Petite review pour une super Lau ?<p>

Merci beaucoup à Patachon pour son avis toujours éclairé !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : "Ne désirer que ce qu'on a, c'est avoir tout ce qu'on désire." Jean Chardin**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour au présent<strong>

* * *

><p>Le show s'est terminé, après un moment d'intimité dans le vestiaire de Il, suite à une dispute, Lau a rejoint le bus pour rentrer.<p>

Nous sommes dans le bus du retour, pour aller à l'hôtel. Il s'est mis à côté de moi, mine de rien. Après tout notre amitié est connue donc cela parait justifié. Discrètement je lui ai pris la main. Pour plus de facilité j'ai mis mon manteau sur moi le faisant déborder entre nous. C'est ainsi que nos doigts peuvent s'entrelacer en toute discrétion. J'ai envie de me plonger dans son magnifique regard, de lui sourire et l'embrasser surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ses bras et d'un doux baiser sur mon front comme chacune des nuits que nous passons ensemble. J'aime qu'il me raconte ses anecdotes concernant sa carrière, sa vie d'avant, avant que nous nous endormions.

Je pourrais profiter de tout cela seulement lorsque nous serons rentrés de notre tournée. Comme à son habitude il viendra à la maison, sonnant à la porte un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'ouvrirais et je me jetterais dans ses bras comme une enfant. Il entrera, moi agrippée à son cou et me couvrira de baisers, tous ces baisers dont il ne peut me couvrir tout au long de la journée. C'est un peu comme si nous rattrapions le temps.

Il se penche vers moi et me dit : « A quoi tu penses ? »

- A nous, à notre comportement d'adolescent lorsque nous sommes à la maison. Et à la prochaine nuit que nous passerons ensemble.

Un sourire satisfait s'affiche sur son visage, fier de l'effet qu'il me fait, que je pense à lui et seulement à lui après cette dispute concernant Randy et sa femme. Il m'a pardonné ma phrase dans ce vestiaire, mais elle a quand même été prononcée, donc je me dois aussi de le rassurer sur nous.

- C'est bientôt Thanksgiving. Me dit-il

- Oui dans quelques semaines.

- C'est une fête importante ici.

- Je le sais bien j'étais aux USA pour le dernier Thanksgiving. Tu voulais faire quelque chose de particulier ?

- Oui c'est l'occasion pour moi de retourner chez mes parents dans l'état où j'ai grandis et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes cette année.

- Euh, ça signifie rencontrer tes parents du coup.

- Oui aussi. J'aimerais que tu puisses faire connaissance avec ma famille.

Il ne dévoile rien clairement, ne m'a jamais dis qu'il m'aimait, seulement qu'il tenait à moi. Il a du mal à exprimer verbalement ses sentiments, mais cette demande de rencontre avec sa famille est pour moi la plus belle des déclarations qu'il m'a faite.

- C'est d'accord. Dis-je en souriant.

Arrivée à l'hôtel c'est le cœur serré que je l'abandonne sans un baiser, pour rejoindre ma chambre. Nous nous sommes juste adressés un bonne nuit entre amis. Nous détestons devoir faire semblant. Je garde mon portable en main car je sais que nous échangerons quelques mots doux par sms avant de s'endormir.

Je suis dans le couloir de ma chambre à discuter avec Naty avant de me mettre sous la couette quand je vois Samantha, Randy et Alanna sortir de l'ascenseur, je les aurais presque oubliés. Randy m'adresse un petit signe de la main qui déplait énormément à Sam vu le regard qu'elle me porte. Je m'amuse de son comportement enfantin. Elle s'est mise entre Randy et moi, mais moi je ne suis pas aussi bête pour en faire de même. D'autant que j'ai remonté la pente grâce à mon nouvel amour.

Je rentre dans la chambre, Eve n'est pas encore couchée, elle téléphone à sa famille. Me voyant rentré elle se dirige vers le balcon, pour ne pas me déranger. Je lui fais signe de rester que je passe par la salle de bain avant. Sa discrétion, sa gentillesse et son respect de l'autre sont bluffant. Elle est vraiment plus qu'agréable à vivre.

Je finis par me mettre sous mes draps bien chauds, prenant mon téléphone afin d'échanger avec Lui un petit peu. Il m'a déjà envoyé un sms.

Lors des tournées ou shows, nous saisissons la moindre opportunité pour nous rapprocher, nous lier, nous aimer discrètement. Toutes ces petites choses qui nous confortent dans notre situation de couple nous aimons les utiliser.

Encore une fois je me suis accrochée à un mec, mais je crois que mes sentiments sont plus sains que ceux que je portais à Randy. Car, Lui, je ne l'idolâtrais pas, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde pouvoir partager une vie amoureuse avec Lui, c'était un ami rien de plus, et j'avais établi ici quelques points de repères, je m'étais construis une vie qui ne reposait pas sur Lui.

Nous avons démarré doucement tous les deux, je connaissais ses attitudes et habitudes avec les filles et Il savait ce que j'avais subis avec Randy. Notre relation est différente, plus charnelle, moins adulte et terriblement douce. Il me met sur un petit nuage quand nous sommes ensemble mais sait aussi me faire retoucher la terre quand il y a besoin. Il a ce rôle protecteur envers moi que j'apprécie. Le voir me donne chaud, le sentir près de moi me rend fiévreuse, et sentir sa peau contre la mienne me rend folle. Oui notre relation est plus charnelle et comporte un volet plus léger que celle que j'ai eu avec Randy mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'aime moins. Je l'aime différemment mais je l'aime tout autant, il est comme un doux poison dont je ne peux me passer.

- Tu as retrouvé quelqu'un ? me demande Eve amusée.

- Hein quoi ? dis-je surprise.

- Allez Lau, crache le morceau, tu es scotchée à ton téléphone tous les soirs. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Effectivement, mais j'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne.

- Pas de soucis, allez raconte tu l'as rencontré où ?

- Ah non je ne raconte rien. Rigolais-je. Oui j'ai de nouveau quelqu'un qui illumine ma vie, mais pour l'instant je veux que ça reste secret.

- Je comprends avec ce que tu as vécu. En tout cas je suis heureuse de te savoir accompagnée, tu as bien remonté la pente ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Merci Eve, tu es adorable.

Je fais un sms à mon amour secret pour lui raconter ce que je viens de dire à Eve. Il semble satisfait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Je pense qu'il aimerait que notre relation soit publique, mais je ne me sens pas prête et j'ai peur de la réaction de Randy envers lui. Randy est loin de le porter dans son cœur et je ne voudrais pas qu'Il en subisse les conséquences.

Peut-être aussi que cacher notre relation met du piquant dans nos rapports, c'est plus excitant, plus marrant, et si nous venions à nous afficher ensemble, notre couple cesserait peut être de fonctionner. Nous avons joués un jeu dangereux en commençant notre relation de la sorte, nous n'allons pas nous cacher éternellement, mais je crains le moment où cela sera public, à la fois pour Randy et à la fois pour nous.

Je m'endors paisiblement, en pensant à nous, à Lui, à sa douce main prenant la mienne dans le bus, à ces baisers auxquels j'aurais eu droit si j'avais passé ma nuit dans ses bras. J'ai du mal à me défaire de ce contact physique qui nous anime, mais avec Lui je fonctionne comme ça. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son visage, son corps m'appellent pour que je sois sans cesse contre Lui. C'est dans mes tripes que cela se passe, je ne peux aller contre ce désir charnel, Il me hante jour et nuit.

* * *

><p>Un grand merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews et qui ne sont pas inscrites sur FFnet, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous remercier en privé alors je vous remercie ici. En particulier merci à Ignis, pour toutes ses reviews sur les OS et sur cette fiction. Si tu veux me laisser des défis pour que j'écrive des OS n'hésites pas j'accepte volontiers !<p>

Un grand merci à Patachon pour ses reviews et ses défis OS qui sont un bonheur !

Et toujours un merci à ma plus fidèle Dame Artless Rose !

Et merci à toutes les autres personnes qui lisent et laissent de reviews et auxquelles je peux répondre en privé !


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : "Il y a certaines paroles qui ne sont d'une vérité profonde qu'une seule fois." Stefan Zweig**

* * *

><p>Durant les deux prochains jours de la tournée je n'ai pas de match. Avec un seul match de Diva par soir il faut faire tourner l'effectif. Et en plus de ça je suis beaucoup moins attendue que les stars habituelles. Oui j'ai gagné ma place dans un des rosters mais je ne suis pas une récurrente, quand je ne catche pas la WWE aime m'utiliser pour des segments en coulisses mais cela ne se produit pas à chaque épisode non plus.<p>

Nous sommes arrivés dans notre nouvel hôtel, à peine le temps de déposer nos affaires que nous sommes de nouveau en route mais cette fois pour une salle de sport. Ceux qui luttent ce soir, se mettent en condition et ceux qui comme moi ne luttent pas, en font plus pour garder le niveau.

Je m'installe sur des appareils de musculation, puis passe sur un ring. Il est loin le temps où James m'encadrait. Il est retourné s'occuper des jeunes recrues et j'avoue qu'il me manque. Mais je suis dorénavant plus autonome dans mes entrainements. Je bénéficie de l'encadrement d'un coach pour les nouvelles prises.

Je suis sur les cordes et réalise mes prises les plus basiques. J'en fais une, puis deux et à la troisième mon genou me joue un mauvais tour lorsque mon pied arrive sur le sol. Je pousse un cri strident, je n'ai rien sentis lâcher, mais seulement sentis une rotation de trop. Je me retrouve assise au sol à le tenir, alors que mes collègues s'empressent de monter sur le ring et m'entourer pour m'aider. Il est là inquiet mais ne peut se pencher vers moi, pour m'aider, me consoler, soulager ma douleur.

Mélina et John sont près de moi et me demandent ce que j'ai ressentis je leur explique.

- Lau, c'est comme en début d'année ? Me demande Randy qui vient d'arriver auprès de moi.

- Oui. Lui dis-je.

Je Le vois, Il est jaloux, furieux du comportement de Randy à mon égard. J'aimerais tant qu'Il s'agenouille à mes côtés, me prenne dans ses bras et qu'Il me conduise à l'hôpital.

L'ambulance arrive je suis installée sur un brancard, je veux qu'Il m'accompagne.

- Quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ? demandais-je.

- Je viens. S'exclame Randy.

- Non, laisse je vais avec elle. Dit Mélina.

Je suis soulagée que ma meilleure amie soit à mes côtés. Elle grimpe à l'arrière et me tient compagnie.

- Il t'aime encore. Dit-elle.

- Il m'a quittée. Dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas comment Sam se contente de l'avoir à ses côtés alors qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

- Elle le voulait, elle l'a eu, qu'elle le garde maintenant.

On me conduit en salle d'examen, je sais ce qu'il m'arrive, rien de grave je serais immobilisée pendant 6 semaines normalement. A la consultation médicale et au vue des radiographies, le diagnostic se confirme. Je n'ai rien de casser, juste mon genou qui a tourné un peu trop donc une petite entorse, plus de traumatisme qu'autre chose. C'est ça être dans les airs, c'est être exposé aux blessures, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Mélina et moi rentrons en taxi, j'ai mes béquilles et mon atèle afin de reposer mon genou. Arrivées à l'hôtel nous retrouvons l'ensemble de la troupe qui s'empresse de prendre de mes nouvelles. Je leur annonce le diagnostic, ils sont tous déçus car nous savons bien que je vais devoir quitter la tournée. Même si la blessure n'est pas grave quand chacun de nous doit quitter le reste de la troupe en cours de route c'est un déchirement. Car nous estimons avoir fais assez de progrès pour mériter notre place en houseshow, c'est donc une déception de voir quelqu'un quitter ce tour pour un élément dont il n'a pas le contrôle.

Je monte dans la chambre de Mélina et John, Il va me rejoindre comme d'habitude. Il arrive et se jette sur moi, m'enlace, m'embrasse, me prend la tête me regarde dans les yeux et me dit : « Je l'aurais tué quand il a proposé de t'accompagner ! »

Je souris puis fini par rire de sa jalousie je l'embrasse et lui dit : « Et tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ? »

Il rigole, et fini par demander comment je me sens. Je sais parfaitement que s'Il avait pu, Il se serait jeté sur Randy. Son regard est très expressif et là Il avait un regard comme un de ceux qu'Il peut avoir quand Il lui arrive de jouer les heels sur le ring, transformant ses magnifiques yeux clairs en fusils mitrailleurs.

Cela me déchire le cœur de devoir rentrer avant la fin de la tournée car je vais devoir me séparer de Lui pendant une semaine.

- Je vais repartir demain en avion je pense, j'attends que Vince me téléphone pour en être sûre.

- Ca va être dur sans toi. Mais dès que je reviens je passe directement pour profiter de toi. Dit-Il

- C'est incroyable ce que tu as pu changer depuis que tu t'es amouraché de notre petite française. Dit John.

Il se contente de me regarder dans les yeux et de sourire, satisfait que l'on remarque son nouveau comportement et certainement fier de lui de ne plus s'amuser avec la gente féminine.

Le soir venu, je les accompagne au show, mon avion décollera demain en fin de matinée. J'ai un pincement au cœur en y pensant. J'avais réussi à faire 2 combats, j'aurais peut être eu encore une fois ma chance si je n'avais pas eu cette maudite blessure. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que mon genou me joue des tours. Comme Randy l'a si bien remarqué, j'ai la même chose qu'en début d'année.

D'ailleurs il entre dans la pièce où je me trouve et s'assoit en face de moi.

- Comment tu te sens ? demande Randy.

- Ca va. Les antidouleurs soulagent bien.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te proposer de t'accompagner à l'hôpital. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Oui tu n'aurais pas dû. dis-je fermement.

A ces mots il relève la tête surpris de ma réflexion, moi qui d'habitude prends toujours soin de lui dire que rien de ce qu'il fait n'est grave, je dédramatise chacun de ses gestes, peut-être même que je lui fais espérer quelque chose de moi avec ce comportement.

- Tu es surpris ? demandais-je.

- Plutôt oui. Mais tu es juste, j'aimerais seulement pouvoir te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu me manques, tes rires me manquent, tes colères aussi. Qui l'eut cru, que ton fichu caractère me manquerait autant. Dit-il en souriant de manière nostalgique.

- Randy...

- Laisse-moi finir. Dit-il en me coupant. J'ai fais une grosse connerie, je cherche en Sam ce qui pourrait me rappeler à toi. Elle est si lisse, elle se veut parfaite, ne faisant aucune vague pour ne pas provoquer de dispute. Je m'ennuie avec elle, alors qu'avec toi c'était autre chose. Beaucoup m'ont reprochés de t'avoir quittée mais tu sais que je suis parti à contre cœur. Malgré tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre rupture je pense toujours à toi et j'avoue que te voir tous les jours ne me facilite pas la vie. Samantha est jalouse de toi, craignant toujours lorsque je me retrouve avec toi, car elle sait qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi et que si je suis toujours avec elle c'est pour Al. Je voudrais que tu puisses me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fais, je t'ai détruite j'en suis conscient, mais je tiens toujours beaucoup à toi.

Je me sens tellement mal face à cette déclaration de Randy, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et s'il faut lui dire quelque chose.

- Je suis censée te dire quoi ? demandais-je.

- Je n'attends rien de toi, j'ai tellement joué aux cons.

- ... J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie Randy. Balançais-je comme pour stopper les sentiments qu'il nourrit depuis notre rupture.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains, restant silencieux un moment et fini par me regarder.

- Je me doutais que ce moment arriverait, c'est dur à entendre mais j'en suis responsable. Je le connais ?

- Non. Et je ne veux pas parler de ma nouvelle relation avec toi, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis extrêmement heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau partager ma vie avec un homme, alors ne gâche pas tout de ton côté. Tu as une famille prends en soin.

Il se lève, m'embrasse le front et me souffle un : « Je t'aime ». Ce geste de Randy me terrifie, j'apprécie cet instant et j'en ai honte. Mais quand ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau, mon cœur s'emballe sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, je suis comme pétrifiée. Il caresse mon visage, je lui prends la main pour qu'il arrête, mais ne peux m'empêcher d'y apposer mes lèvres.

- Tu te remettras vite de ta blessure, comme tu as su le faire en janvier. Je te l'ai dis un jour que tu deviendrais une grande diva et tu es en passe de le devenir. dit-il en me caressant le visage.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous pour vos reviews j'apprécie grandement ! Vous êtes des amours.<p>

Patachon merci d'avoir accepté cette lecture en avant première !


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : "Le bien vient parfois après des erreurs." Françoise Dumoulin-Tessier**

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi lui avoir embrassé les mains, pourquoi avoir apprécié son baiser, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussé ? J'ai honte de ça, une larme coule sur ma joue, est-ce le dégoût de moi-même ou la peur que ce geste ait des répercutions sur Nous ?<p>

C'est à ce moment qu'Il entre, me demandant si tout va bien. Je m'essuie le visage, lui fait face et lui sourit.

- Oui tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu Randy sortir de la salle.

- Il voulait me parler de ce qu'Il ressentait pour moi.

Son visage se déforme, comme quand il est surprit un de ses sourcils se met tout droit, alors que l'autre reste en place. Il s'approche et prend place à mes côtés.

- Tu as pleuré toi. Affirme t-il en me prenant la main.

- Juste une petite larme rien de plus.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Je lui dis ce que Randy a eu besoin de me dire, je lui raconte aussi que sans dévoiler son identité j'ai clairement dis que j'avais de nouveau quelqu'un et je m'arrête là.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer là dedans ?

- Il m'a embrassé sur le front et a dit m'aimer.

- Je vais le tuer ! Il te dit ça alors que tu viens de lui dire que tu as retrouvé quelqu'un. Lau ne me dis pas que se sont ses sentiments qui te font pleurer ? Que tu doutes de Nous ?

- Je ne l'ai pas repoussé et pour tout t'avouer j'ai apprécié ce geste. Avouais-je honteuse.

Il se lève plus en colère que jamais, je ne peux pas deviner les sentiments qui l'animent, mais comme quand il s'énerve ses joues se pigmentent de petites plaques rouges, ce qui fait ressortir le grain de beauté de sa joue droite. Il claque la porte et je me retrouve seule face à la plus belle boulette depuis que je suis avec Lui.

Il m'ignore le reste de la soirée, que se soit physiquement ou virtuellement. Il ne répond pas à un seul de mes messages. Je m'en veux mais je l'ai bien mérité, est-ce que j'ai encore Randy dans la peau je n'en sais rien. Je joue la dure contre Randy depuis que j'ai remonté la pente mais tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'une carapace. J'avais probablement l'espoir fou qu'il revienne vers moi comme il l'a fait ce soir. Pour tout dire je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce que j'espère ni même ce que j'attends. Je sais juste qu'en ce moment je me sens très mal d'avoir fait du mal à celui qui partage ma vie et je voudrais pouvoir lui dire au revoir avant de partir vers l'aéroport.

Je descends à la réception de l'hôtel pour être conduite à mon vol. Mes amis sont en bas pour me dire au revoir, Il en fait partit et Randy aussi. J'adresse à chacun d'eux un au revoir par accolade, sauf à Randy auquel je me contente de sourire et lui souhaiter une bonne fin de tournée. Arrivée à lui je lui donne une accolade, elle est froide de sa part, mais il est là malgré tout.

Je monte en voiture pour rentrer à la maison, avant de monter dans l'avion et d'éteindre mon portable, je remarque un sms de Mélina :

_Que se passe t-il Lau ? Pourquoi tant de distance entre vous ? Je lui ai proposé de vous laisser notre chambre pour vous dire au revoir mais il a refusé en disant que tu préférerais sûrement rejoindre celle de Randy._

Je suis déçue qu'Il ait dit ça à Mélina, qu'Il pense que je veux l'oublier, que je ne tiens plus à Lui. Oui j'ai fais une boulette, mais je L'aime toujours alors malgré tout je lui adresse un message, je ne lâcherais pas facilement.

_Je ne pouvais pas plus me sentir rayée de ta vie avec cet au revoir amical. Malgré tout j'insisterais tant que nous n'aurons pas eu une explication. Mes sentiments pour toi restent inchangés._

Lorsque je sors du terminal de l'aéroport j'aperçois James, je me dirige vers lui en souriant.

- Alors Lau tu te tires une balle dans le pied en te blessant pendant la tournée ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Pareil qu'en janvier, en fait tu me manquais trop, donc j'ai feinté la blessure pour que tu puisses de nouveau m'encadrer.

- Tu ne perds pas ton humour, tu reviendras vite dans la course, de toute façon ce n'est pas bien grave.

Il s'empresse de récupérer mes bagages et me conduire à mon appartement, en rentrant je tente de joindre Mélina afin de lui expliquer la situation. Cela tombe bien, Il lui a parlé elle connaît sa version de l'histoire je lui expose la mienne. Elle me confirme qu'Il en a marre de se battre contre le fantôme de Randy et maintenant contre Randy tout court puisqu'il est revenu à la charge.

Je comprends son point de vue mais j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce que j'ai ressentis. Mais malheureusement je ne dois plus confondre les rôles, c'est mon petit ami et non plus simplement mon ami. Il ne peut pas tout entendre comme avant, je dois m'y faire. Mélina raccroche en me sermonnant sur mon attitude et c'est le cœur serré que je me retrouve seule chez moi. Mais cette solitude me fera du bien pour pouvoir réfléchir à tous ses sentiments qui se battent en moi.

Cependant je n'abandonnerais pas l'envie de lui parler alors malgré son silence je lui adresse des sms pour lui faire voir que je pense à lui. J'espère que lors de son retour, dans une semaine, nous pourrons nous retrouver et nous expliquer en face à face sans heurts. Car malgré tout ce qu'Il laisse paraître, Il est finalement comme moi avec un caractère de feu ! Mais chacun a su apaiser naturellement la puissance de son caractère pour s'adapter à l'autre. J'espère que cette dispute ne marque pas un tournant dans notre relation, comme j'ai pu le vivre avec Randy en mars.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ?<p>

Ignis, Patachon je n'oublie pas vos demandes d'OS je suis en pleine reflexion !

Ignis tu m'as demandé un OS extrêmement difficile mais je relève !


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :"Le plus grand secret pour le bonheur, c'est d'être bien avec soi." Bernard Fontenelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>Je brille à la FCW ! Travailler avec Matthew, avoir des jours de congés et voir mes parents m'ont permis d'avancer. Cependant il y a deux mois je me suis blessée et je crois que c'est cette blessure qui m'a fait dépasser mon pallier définitivement.<p>

Avec cette indisponibilité, je me suis remise en question, ne pouvant utiliser mon corps, James et moi avons travaillé la vidéo, l'analyse des matchs... Je suis revenue de blessure en améliorant ma technique et avec un recul sur certaines prises. J'ai apprécié l'aide de Randy dans cette épreuve, j'ai eu la chance que ce soit une petite blessure. Vince a choisi de ne pas prendre en compte cet événement dans mon évaluation, que je revienne vite ou moins vite, je suis donc évaluée sur 10 mois au lieu de 12 il n'allait pas non plus prolonger mon contrat de 2 mois pour que mon évaluation soit complète, il reste businessman ! J'ai tout de même aimé car avant même de savoir ce que j'avais j'angoissais en pensant aux possibles répercussions sur mon année de test.

Randy a été un amour, comme toujours, il m'a aidé, conseillé, soutenue. Il m'a fait garder le cap, je lui dois à lui le maintien de mon moral, il faut dire que tout se passe au mieux entre nous.

Samantha a arrêté de lui courir après, nous sommes bien. J'apprécie qu'elle se soit retirée de notre vie. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une réelle chance avec lui. Nous n'entendons plus les paroles de Sam à travers la bouche d'Al.

Elle a fini par se faire à l'idée que son histoire avec Randy est terminée. Depuis nous profitons lui et moi, vivant notre relation comme il se doit, nous donnant les moyens de réussir. Malgré tout ça, nous avons quand même nos disputes, mon caractère n'en est pas moins fort ! Mais c'est ma personnalité c'est comme ça !

En fait je suis sur mon petit nuage, furieusement amoureuse d'un homme que j'admire tant sur le plan professionnel que sur le plan personnel, j'ai de fortes amitiés avec mes collègues et un boulot génial. Mon contrat se finit dans quatre mois, je ne sais pas s'il sera reconduit mais je n'ai qu'une envie, faire ma vie ici et avec Randy !

J'aime penser que c'est l'homme de ma vie, j'en suis tellement dépendante, j'en ai tellement besoin. Nous ne vivons pas ensemble officiellement, mais nous ne passons pas une journée l'un sans l'autre s'il n'y a pas de shows ou tournée à assurer. Je suis plus souvent chez lui que lui chez moi, mais cela m'importe peu le principal c'est que je sois avec lui, à ses côtés. Il a vite accepté que j'organise des soirées avec mes amis, et moi je suis toujours très heureuse de voir venir les gars que je ne connaissais pas spécialement avant ma relation avec Randy, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir Ted, Cody et John débarquer pour un apéro ou un moment convivial. Eux aussi m'ont vite acceptée.

Voilà l'euphorie qui me tient depuis quelques temps ! Appréciant chaque instant, chaque moment avec lui, avec eux. Je me contente d'un rien, vivant sur mon nuage dans une béatitude constante. C'est ce que l'on appelle être heureuse et je le suis bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Ma famille me manque toujours évidemment, mais je ne me sens plus seule, comme si ce manque que je ressentais jusqu'à présent était comblé par l'amour que me porte Randy. Du coup je contacte moins mes parents, je ne pense pas qu'ils le prennent mal, ils voient à quel point je suis heureuse et voient aussi que la situation s'est bien arrangée. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais les revoir, nous avons passé de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, les voir partir à été dur, mais maintenant je me sens plus forte, plus adulte car c'est la deuxième fois que je dois me détacher de leur présence. Mais là j'avais un atout considérable, je savais qu'après les avoir quitté j'aurais les bras de Randy pour me réconforter.

J'ai l'impression que cette extase amoureuse me donne des ailes dans ma vie personnelle mais aussi pour le travail. Pour moi c'est en partie grâce à lui que je réussis, que je me surpasse. Son amour me transporte et j'en suis rayonnante dans ce que j'entreprends ! D'après mes amis, le roster principal n'est pas loin pour moi, je dois maintenir mes efforts, être constante et apparemment je pourrais y prétendre. Je suis si excitée à cette idée bien que la fin de mon contrat ne soit pas loin j'espère avoir réellement ma chance dans une des deux écuries.

- Lau on va boire un verre ensemble ? demande Mélina à la sortie des vestiaires.

- Oh oui bonne idée une virée entre filles ça fera du bien, je vais prévenir Randy qu'il ne m'attende pas.

Je préviens Randy et file avec Mélina dans un petit bar où nous nous rendons de temps en temps. Nous nous installons à la même table que d'habitude et commandons des sodas.

- Alors ma belle, tu es heureuse avec Randy ? dit-elle.

- Oh oui ! Sam nous a lâché la grappe et nous profitons lui et moi, je me sens enfin aimé à ma juste valeur et je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir le partager.

- Elle a lâché bien vite, d'un coup comme ça ?

- Oui je pense qu'elle a du baisser les bras en voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas et que Randy à chaque fois voyait son petit manège.

- Ok, et alors pour ton anniversaire vous allez faire quoi ?

- Oh tu te souviens que c'est mon anniversaire ?

- Evidemment, 24 ans, quel bel âge !

- Oui c'est vrai. Randy a prévu de m'emmener passer un petit week end en amoureux dans un état voisin. Comme Sam veut avoir Al ce week end vu que sa famille vient on va en profiter.

- Hé bien on évitera de vous téléphoner. Rigole t-elle.

- Oui c'est un peu le mot d'ordre.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es tant heureuse. Dit Mélina en baissant la tête.

- Mais ? demandais-je en la sentant réticente.

- Ne crois pas que je porte un jugement, je suis ravie de te voir si heureuse mais je trouve que Sam a abandonné vite et facilement, alors qu'elle était si envahissante il y a peu.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Mélina. Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle a vraiment lâché et le comportement de Randy à mon égard est extraordinaire. Je suis amoureuse et il me le rend bien.

- Je ne remets pas en doute les sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre au contraire, mais je voulais te demander pour Sam car elle est passée d'un extrême à l'autre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ca va mieux maintenant. lui souris-je.

Je prends Mélina dans mes bras, elle est vraiment adorable de s'inquiéter de la sorte, cela me prouve qu'elle tient à moi, mais elle n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je me sens tellement en sécurité avec Randy.

* * *

><p>Je sais, je sais... "Quoi c'est déjà la fin, elle se fout de nous avec son pseudo-chapitre tout mielleux ?"<p>

Je vous entends d'ici ! Oui ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre vu sa taille mais j'avais besoin de vous insérer dans un moment de la vie de Lau et vous mettre dans sa petite tête de moineau ! Et non je ne tourne pas dans le pseudo-cucu avec ce chapitre !

Sinon, vacances oblige et vie privée aussi je suis beaucoup moins disponible, donc je vais sûrement poster le prochain chapitre (qui lui devrait être un vrai chapitre selon mes habitudes évidemment) le mois prochain ou peut être à la fin du mois.

Concernant les OS défis de Patachon et Ignis qui sont en attente, je ne vous oublie pas. Ils vous seront certainement servis au mois d'août ;). Celui de Patachon en cours d'écriture et Ignis au point mort pour le moment mais j'attends de finir celui de Patachon en premier.

Voilà désolée de ce blabla presque plus long que le chapitre !

Merci pour votre lecture et vos éventuelles reviews :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : "Le grand obstacle au bonheur, c'est de s'attendre à un trop grand bonheur." Bernard Fontenelle**

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines sont passées depuis mon week-end avec Randy, nous avons passé trois merveilleux jours coupés du monde à profiter l'un de l'autre pour mon anniversaire, mais évidemment ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer.<p>

- Téléphone ! criais-je à Randy à la porte du garage en lui tendant ce maudit combiné téléphonique.

Je déteste cette sonnerie, cette haïssable sonnerie annonçant que c'est elle, son ex-femme ! Je me suis réjouie trop vite du silence de Sam. En effet, elle refait surface et je pense que c'est pour recommencer son harcèlement, Randy lui n'est pas de cet avis. Evidemment, elle n'arrive plus avec ses gros sabots mais elle se sert de sa fille pour atteindre Randy et cela de manière plus douce. Sa manipulation est plus subtile et Randy n'y voit que du feu ! Je dois dire qu'elle excelle dans l'art de la manipulation.

Je reste appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du garage, tandis que Randy s'adosse contre une planche de bois servant de table pour poser ses produits d'entretien automobile. Il rassure sa fille au téléphone qui une fois de plus doit être en pleurs. Je cherche son regard, je lui fais sentir que ce coup de fil et celui de trop, nous avons eu deux jours de repos ou plutôt nous aurions dû en avoir deux, mais Sam n'a pas arrêté de faire téléphoner Al.

Il reste tête baissée, alors que j'appuie encore et encore mon agacement dans mes yeux. Il doit sentir l'insistance de mon regard et fini par lever la tête et plonger ses yeux océans désespérés dans les miens. Il est désolé je le vois, mais moi aussi je suis désolée de cette situation. Il fini par me tendre la main pour me faire comprendre que je peux venir me caler dans ses bras, mais pour une fois je refuse. Je vais même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos et me rendre dans la pièce principale de la maison.

Je suis en colère, je bouillonne, je sais que Sam est derrière tout cela. Mon attitude provoquera soit l'indifférence et l'ignorance de Randy soit une dispute mais ma tête de mule a prit le dessus aujourd'hui, je ne peux supporter plus, je suis à bout, ma tolérance est arrivée à son seuil maximal. Je suis comme une cocote minute sous pression, prête à exploser. Je prends une longue inspiration et essaye de me calmer pour ne pas agresser Randy lorsqu'il viendra raccrocher le téléphone. Après tout ce n'est pas lui qui a téléphoner... il répond seulement aux appels mais c'est en donnant une réponse qu'il entretient et conforte le mal être de sa fille.

La lumière de la base téléphonique signalant que Randy est en ligne n'est plus active, il a donc raccroché, mais bizarrement il n'arrive pas. Il doit se préparer à la confrontation, donc mon attitude provoquera une dispute dans quelques minutes et non l'indifférence de Randy. Mon isolement a permit de calmer un peu la tension mais je suis une sanguine et je sais que le moindre mot de travers de Randy me fera démarrer au quart de tour. J'essaye de me détendre, de me contenir un maximum, de me raisonner mais j'entends les pas lourds de Randy fouler le carrelage du couloir du garage. Je reste en position pour lui faire face, il arrive se dirige vers la base du téléphone, repose le combiné et se met face à moi.

- Allez fais-toi plaisir ! me dit Randy provocateur.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Oui je t'ai tourné le dos mais là je ne t'ai rien dit et rien reproché alors pourquoi tu m'agresses ? lui demandais-je en essayant de contenir toute ma colère.

- Tu bouillonnes alors vas-y lâche toi !

- Et pourquoi j'te ferais ce plaisir ? Tu n'attends que ça, tu provoques même la dispute.

- Je ne provoque rien du tout, tu es invivable depuis deux jours ! Tu es chiante, ne dis rien mais n'arrête pas de soupirer, faire la gueule. Et me tourner le dos, cette attitude est si gamine... alors fais-les tes reproches !

- Chiante ? Mais dis-moi comment je devrai réagir à tous ces putains d'appels ?

- Hé bien nous y voilà ! Excuse-moi d'être un père. Dit-il ironiquement

- Excuse-toi plutôt d'avoir une ex-femme comme Samantha ! pestais-je.

- Elle n'a rien fait ! Alanna va mal car je lui manque mais Sam est en dehors de tout ça. Ne recommence pas, tu as bien vu qu'elle nous laisse tranquille depuis quelques temps, ne t'en prends pas à elle alors que tu voudrais toute mon attention ! aboie t-il de manière si injuste.

Je reste sans voix face à ses propos, il défend Sam, il défend son ex-femme qui selon moi recommence à nous envahir. Al devient exclusive avec Randy, elle ne me rejette pas, mais me tient à l'écart. Elle dit à Randy qu'elle ne le voit pas assez souvent, qu'il lui manque. Que s'il vivait avec elle à la maison, elle le verrait plus souvent, pourrait profiter le soir qu'il lui lise une histoire, ils mangeraient ensemble et iraient voir ses grands parents plus fréquemment.

Je comprends que Randy croit que ces mots appartiennent à sa fille mais je doute qu'Al dise ça toute seule, pour moi Sam est derrière tout ça.

- Tu défends Sam ! Tu la défends face à moi ? m'énervais-je.

- Tu t'en prends à ma fille ! réplique Randy en réponse à mon énervement.

- Je ne m'en prends pas Al, je ne l'ai jamais cité, tu sais que j'aime ta fille, mais elle est bien trop jeune pour être derrière toute cette manipulation !

- Manipulation ? Mais tu es paranoïaque ma pauvre tu nous fais un délire de persécution, elle est juste trop jeune pour comprendre le divorce et l'accepter. Tu me fais chier les deux seuls jours de repos que nous avons ! Je suis sans ma fille et je dois quand même pouponner avec toi, mais merde grandis Lau !

- Paranoïaque ? Te faire chier ? Après m'avoir provoquée, m'avoir cherchée, tu m'insultes ? Tu as vraiment tout gagné ! Et puisque je te fais chier je me casse pauvre con ! dis-je en prenant mon sac et me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Lau, reviens ! Lau ! Crie Randy du perron.

Je l'aime, j'en suis totalement folle, mais je ne me laisserai pas insulter de la sorte. C'est donc en laissant échapper les larmes sur mes joues que j'entreprends de rentrer chez moi à pied. Ne me souciant guère de mon image, du regard des gens pensant croiser une hystérique, je laisse échapper ma peine et ma colère dans les rues qui vont me mener dans mon cocon. Mon cocon où je pourrai m'isoler, réfléchir et penser à notre relation sans être influencée par sa présence. Sur le chemin, qui me semble être une éternité, je reçois un SMS de Randy. Bien que décidée à m'isoler, à ne pas me laisser influencer, je ne peux m'empêcher de lire le message qu'il m'adresse.

_« Lau reviens allez, ne joues pas aux enfants pourries gâtées ! Al traverse une mauvaise passe, sois patiente et ça ira mieux. Pour Sam elle n'a rien fait, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans, tu ne peux rien lui reprocher. »_

Comme ose t-il la défendre ? Comment peut-il continuer à m'insulter. A cet instant je le hais, je le hais de toutes mes forces mais je me hais de pouvoir ressentir ça à son égard. Je rentre chez moi et m'effondre sur mon lit. La chaleur de ma couette, la pénombre de ma chambre et le moelleux de mon oreiller n'arrivent pas à arrêter totalement le flot de larmes se déversant sur mes joues, mais l'apaisent tout de même. Recroquevillée sur moi, emmitouflée dans mes draps je m'isole, je fais face à mes sentiments, mes sentiments pour celui que je vénère mais que j'ai haï un instant sur le chemin. Je m'endors, je sombre dans un profond sommeil pour m'en réveiller une heure plus tard, les joues toutes sèches, la bouche pâteuse, je reste au fond de mon lit et pense à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Qu'il insiste sur la bonne volonté de Samantha qui nous laisse tranquille depuis quelques temps et évoque un côté paranoïaque m'a blessée.

Cette dispute sera sans doute sans conséquence nous allons nous réconcilier mais je suis vexée par ses paroles et j'ai eu besoin de le fuir, fuir celui que j'aime, fuir celui qui a joué avec mes nerfs, fuir celui qui a défendue mon ennemie. Je doute fortement de la bonne volonté de Sam, le comportement d'Al est tellement étrange depuis quelques temps que je pense que cette pauvre enfant est manipulée par sa mère. Sam se sert de sa fille pour faire revenir Randy et elle essaiera de faire quelque chose contre moi, contre nous par le biais de son enfant. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a rien fait directement, comment Randy pourrait-il alors me croire, il est aveuglé par l'amour qu'il porte à sa fille. Il ne se méfie pas de son ex-femme, il veut juste le bonheur d'Al, il ne peut donc pas voir que derrière ce que nous dis Al, il y a une Sam diabolique. Il ne peut pas comprendre mon point de vue car elle reste loin de notre couple et gère son plan machiavélique à distance. Je ne peux donc pas totalement en vouloir à Randy de ne pas comprendre les griefs que j'ai envers cette femme.

« Ne pas lui en vouloir ? » Mon attachement à cet homme me perdra ! Mon amour pour lui me fait pardonner bien facilement. Mais après tout pourquoi me priver de l'homme que j'aime, pourquoi me disputer avec lui pour son ex-femme ? C'est ce qu'elle doit chercher. Me doutant de la manipulation que Sam prépare je n'ai qu'à rester vigilante de l'attitude d'Alanna, comme Sam s'en sert d'objet. Ainsi je pourrai mieux contrôler la situation et verrai venir à travers Al, ce que Sam prépare.

Bien que décidée à retomber dans les bras de Randy je garde ma fierté et reste chez moi c'est à lui de revenir ! Cette situation me torture, me ronge, me détruit mais ayant compris le manège de Samantha je connais le danger et je sais d'où il viendra, alors je peux essayer de m'apaiser. Néanmoins l'apaisement pourra débuter lorsque Randy et moi serons de nouveau réconcilier.

Il est l'heure de diner et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Randy, je suis têtue mais lui aussi. C'est lorsque cette pensée me vient que l'on sonne à la porte de mon appartement. Je me doute que c'est Randy, je ne me précipite pas bien que je n'ai qu'une envie le voir, m'excuser, oublier, lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser. Je suis totalement accro à cet homme, je pourrais tout lui pardonner tellement je veux le garder à mes côtés comme l'on pourrait vouloir conserver un bien précieux. Mais je fais tout pour me détacher de cette pensée et arrive nonchalamment à la porte, comme s'il pouvait me voir à travers celle-ci, j'ouvre l'air blasé et vois Randy.

Je suis contente je n'ai pas eu à faire le premier pas, mais je ne le lui fais pas voir. Il entre dans l'appartement sans un mot, je referme la porte et ne souhaite pas briser le silence, j'ai mon caractère et c'est comme ça ! Bien que je l'aime éperdument je ne suis pas prête de renoncer à ce qui me définit.

Je file à la cuisine, continuer la préparation de mon diner, alors qu'il reste tout penaud au milieu du salon. Il fini par me rejoindre, s'installe sur un des tabourets du coin repas. Je l'ignore totalement alors qu'il commence à rire.

- Allez tête de mule, j'suis venu, j'ai fais le premier pas, dis le premier mot.

Je reste silencieuse mais arrête mon activité et le regarde. Je le fixe intensément, soutiens son magnifique regard bleu. Je suis fière et le fais voir dans mon regard, il ne renvoie pas de douceur ni même d'amour.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Dit-il. J'y suis allé un peu fort sur les mots, excuse-moi.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir remis ça sur le tapis et d'avoir prit la fuite !

- Ce n'est rien, Al traverse une période qui n'est pas évidente, elle se rend compte que je ne reviendrais pas donc elle est infernale vis-à-vis de moi. Elle me reproche de ne pas être présent et me fait comprendre que je lui manque c'est tout.

Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras, malgré ma fierté je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas craqué la première, je ne suis pas allé le voir, je n'ai pas dis le premier mot, mais je ne peux pas résister à me blottir dans ses bras après ses excuses.

Malgré notre réconciliation, nous n'avons pas passé la soirée ensemble, après le dîner, Randy est partit voir Al pour apaiser la crise de ce début de journée. Elle le réclamait un peu plus et arrivait à le faire culpabiliser aussi. Randy se sent toujours mal après ses crises, il s'en veut d'avoir dû abandonner Al, quand il a quitté le domicile conjugal.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre siouplait :)<p>

Un grand merci à Artless Rose pour sa précieuse aide de relecture et critique en avant première.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : "On regrette toujours pour rien, étant donné qu'on ne peut regretter qu'après." Réjean Ducharme**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour au présent<strong>

_Lau est toujours en froid avec Il, elle attend son retour de la tournée avec impatience, puisqu'elle est rentré prématurément suite à sa blessure du genou._

* * *

><p>Ils sont rentrés depuis deux jours... sauf Lui. Je le harcèle de messages depuis que j'ai quitté la tournée, mais je me heurte toujours à son silence. Cela me fait mal, mais je comprends, je l'ai blessé, en tout cas je ne baisse pas les bras, je continue de lui faire voir que j'existe, tant pis si cela l'exaspère. Je ne lui adresse pas non plus 10 messages à la minute, je ne suis pas à ce point là. Généralement il a le droit à 3 messages de ma part. Un le matin pour lui adresser un bonjour, un en fin d'après midi pour lui demander comme se passe sa journée et un le soir pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je ne déroge pas à la règle, mais Il ne répond pas. S'Il en avait marre Il aurait coupé son téléphone depuis longtemps, alors je persiste et de manière méticuleuse. Avec des messages toujours très tendres lui montrant que je tiens beaucoup à lui.<p>

Je croyais le voir revenir il y a deux jours avec le reste de la troupe lorsqu'ils sont tous rentrés. Et lorsque le lendemain je suis allé à la salle pour faire mes soins, Il n'était pas là. Je l'ai cherché un peu partout, Mélina est venue m'expliquer qu'Il s'était proposé pour faire une promotion à l'étranger. Il serait absent deux jours de plus. Il me fuit je l'ai bien mérité, et cette nouvelle m'attriste encore plus que son silence. Il a besoin de ne pas me voir, besoin de ne pas s'expliquer avec moi, alors que moi j'ai besoin de Lui, de l'avoir avec moi, donc comme je suis égoïste j'ai décidé de continuer à lui adresser les SMS.

Il revient aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucune raison de passer à la fédération. J'avais pris mon rendez-vous avec le médecin le jour du retour de tournée, exprès pour le revoir, mais là si je m'y rends tout le monde trouvera ça louche. Cependant je ne tiens pas en place, déjà cette blessure m'immobilise à la maison, je m'ennuie terriblement et en plus de ça elle me contraint à ne pas aller Le voir. J'aurais du me rendre à l'aéroport en taxi et l'accueillir, l'attendre, mais je respecte pour le moment son besoin de m'éviter physiquement.

Je me décide à lui téléphoner, mais comme je le pressentais je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je ne laisse pas de message comme d'habitude... ce n'est qu'une fois de plus que cela se produit.

Je téléphone donc à Mélina elle ne doit pas être loin de Lui étant donné que c'est l'heure de leur pause.

- Mélina c'est Lau, ça va ?

- Oui ma belle et toi ?

- Oui, la semaine prochaine je viens pour la rééducation ça ira nettement mieux ! Dis, Il est avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Pfff Il n'a pas voulu me répondre, en tout cas maintenant je sais qu'Il est bien rentré.

J'entends au loin sa voix, demander si c'est moi, Mélina acquiesce par un oui, puis reprend la conversation avec moi.

- Il ne veut pas plus me parler ?

- Non. Dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

- Tant pis, Il recevra encore et toujours mes sms même si ça le gêne. De toute façon s'Il en a marre Il sera obligé de me le dire donc me parler. Bon allez je vous laisse au moins je sais qu'Il est bien rentré. Bon après midi à tout le monde. Embrasse John pour moi.

- Salut Lau, prends soin de toi.

Je raccroche, toujours peinée de son comportement. Je navigue chez moi, entre lecture, DVD, internet... Vers 16h je lui fais un sms toujours dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

_Hey bébé, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu es bien arrivé. Peut-être qu'on pourrait envisager de parler tous les deux, tu ne crois pas. J'attends toujours de tes nouvelles. Bisous_

Je retourne à la fédération ce matin, une semaine après mon appel à Melina, je pars plus tôt car m'y rends à pied en marchant histoire de remettre mon genou dans la course.

Je passe dire bonjour à tout le monde, Il fait partit des personnes présentes quand je m'approche de Lui, mon cœur s'accélère, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2 semaines ! Mes mains deviennent moites, j'ai chaud, mes jambes tremblent. Il me sourit, n'a pas l'air fâché et me donne une accolade que je m'empresse de lui rendre, j'en profite en me collant à lui, en savourant le contact de ses vêtements, en respirant son odeur. Sa douce odeur qui m'a manquée. Je ne veux qu'une chose prolonger ce contact, ce premier vrai contact depuis notre dispute, mon erreur, mais cela est trop louche.

- Comment va ton genou ? demande t-Il.

- Ca va je commence la rééducation aujourd'hui.

- Bien. me répondit-il. Allez file chez le doc il doit certainement déjà t'attendre.

Je l'écoute et passe à côté de Lui, pour rejoindre le couloir de celui qui me donnera l'autorisation de revenir, Il m'effleure la main. J'en ai des frissons, Il a du faire ce geste pour me faire comprendre qu'Il est enfin prêt à me parler. La journée s'écoule rapidement pour moi, je ne dois pas forcer donc je n'ai pas une journée complète de travail. Il s'est comporté comme un ami à chaque fois que l'on s'est retrouvé ensemble, mais Il n'a toujours pas répondu à mes messages. Je suis tellement blasée de cette situation et en même temps encouragée par son geste de tout à l'heure que je décide de me rendre chez Lui.

Je sais à quelle heure Il va rentrer, alors je prends un taxi et attend devant sa maison, sur le banc installé sur la terrasse qui longe la façade de l'entrée.

J'ai assez attendu pour lui parler, j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair, à vrai dire qu'Il ne me semble pas fâché et qu'Il m'effleure la main m'ont encouragé à venir le voir.

Sa voiture remonte l'allée, je l'observe, Il sort de son véhicule, ouvre son coffre et n'a toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Il lève la tête et un sourire se dessine sur son visage quand Il me voit, Il arrive devant sa porte l'ouvre et entre. Je reste assise comme une cruche sur le banc, quand il passe la tête dans l'encadrement et me dit : « Hey alors Lau, tu ne voulais pas me parler ? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup prendre l'air mais vu la saison il est préférable que l'on s'installe dans le salon non ? »

Je le regarde et laisse échapper un petit rire, il sourit lui aussi, Dieu ce qu'Il peut être beau ! Je me lève et entre, Il me prend la main et nous allons au salon.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu attends dans le froid ? demanda t-Il

- Une demi-heure tout au plus.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire pour te réchauffer ?

Il redevient comme avant, toujours protecteur à se soucier de moi, j'aime Le retrouver comme ça, je me sens mieux à ses côtés. Il m'a tellement manqué, comme d'habitude je ne sais par où commencer mais le fait qu'Il se soucie de moi me rassure et Il le sait parfaitement, Il me connaît très bien.

- Te dire que je m'excuse serait trop facile vu les bourdes que j'ai enchainé.

Il prend place en face de moi sur un fauteuil et se rapproche pour prendre ma main, Il est étonnement souriant, et doux. Ses doigts dansent tendrement sur ma main qu'il vient de saisir. La chaleur qu'Il me procure me donne du courage.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? demandais-je.

- J'ai digéré on va dire.

- Je suis désolée de mon comportement, j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses je crois. Tu n'es plus mon ami, tu es devenu mon petit ami, c'est difficile de ne plus te voir comme celui qui peut tout entendre. Et en même temps je me sens tellement coupable et honteuse de ce que j'ai fait. Mais je me sentais obligée de te le dire. La distance que t'as mis entre nous pendant deux semaines m'a permis de comprendre une chose et de m'assurer d'une autre.

- Vas-y dis moi.

- Je t'aime bébé, malgré toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire, je t'aime sincèrement.

- C'est ce que tu as compris ou c'est ce dont tu t'es assuré ?

- Ce dont je me suis assuré. Ce que j'ai compris je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le comprennes et l'accepte mais c'est une évidence. Et je ne peux plus le nier ni même le cacher. J'ai des regrets par rapport à ma relation avec Randy.

- Ca je le sais depuis que je t'ai aidée à relever la tête, en me mettant avec toi je savais que tu avais ces regrets. Il n'y a que toi qui ne le savait pas.

- Maintenant c'est fait, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, mais je suis dans une phase ou je me demande ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de lui et moi si son ex n'avait pas été dans le coin. Et bien évidemment ça reste mon idole aussi, je l'admire toujours professionnellement et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais me faire à l'idée de le détester.

- Personne te demande de le détester. Tu es en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, à le voir autrement.

- Oui mais y a une chose qui me fait peur. dis-je en marquant un temps d'arrêt. Je suis toujours attirée physiquement par lui.

- Ouais pas génial de me dire ça. dit-il en lâchant ma main.

- Je te parle franchement de Randy, de ce qui me hante, j'ai besoin que tu puisses l'entendre, si tu ne peux pas on ne pourra pas avancer je le sais, j'ai besoin de te parler, oui il faut que j'arrête de te prendre pour mon confident mais là c'est pour d'autres enjeux. Si je dois te dire ça c'est pour nous, que tu ne crois pas que je me fous de toi.

- Ok.

- Oui j'ai des regrets et je le trouve attirant physiquement, voilà ce que j'ai compris, mais ce que je sais aussi c'est que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui.

- Quand tu parles de la relation que tu as eu avec lui tu ne dis pas nous, vous êtes deux personnes et non pas une, j'imagine que c'est rassurant.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Effectivement c'est avec Lui que j'ai l'impression de former la moitié d'un tout et non pas avec Randy.

Il sourit tendrement, au final la situation est apaisée et vu le baiser qu'il s'apprête à me donner je suppose que nous pouvons repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Le lendemain je vais travailler avec James un peu de vidéo en premier puis ensuite la rééducation de mon genou.

- Bonjour Lau, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Me dit James.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui nous allons travailler sur tes matchs à l'époque où tu étais à la FCW.

Je m'amuse de cette séance vidéo car il est très difficile pour moi de me critiquer positivement.

* * *

><p>Une petite review se serait chou !<p>

Sinon je vous annonce la fin de la fiction dans 9 chapitres, et oui mes loulous ça va vite arriver ! Mais ne vous en faites pas j'écris toujours des OS et j'accepte que vous me proposiez des défis pour que j'essaye de les relever.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : "Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens, on peut bien dire : Adieu prudence." Jean de La Fontaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Je suis plus qu'excitée, je nage toujours dans le bonheur, mais en plus de ça je fais mon cinquième main event à la FCW ! Mon personnage est toujours heel, mais je n'ai plus seulement que des détracteurs ! J'ai aussi des supporters ! Je suis si contente, car ce soir j'ai ma chance pour décrocher la ceinture de la FCW ! Bien sûr que le match est joué d'avance, évidemment que le résultat je le connais déjà, je m'excite donc pour bien peu car il n'y a pas de suspens, je connais l'issue du match ! Mais avoir un match pour une ceinture est une première pour moi.<p>

Avant que cela m'arrive je ne comprenais pas l'excitation de chacun le jour du match. Pour moi le futur champion est excité le jour où on lui annonce son scénario, le jour même et les deux ou trois jours à venir, puis l'annonce retombe comme un soufflé, et le jour du match c'est juste la satisfaction de brandir la ceinture face à tout l'univers de la WWE.

Mais avec la chance que j'ai de prétendre à une ceinture, je comprends mieux. Oh oui le jour où l'on vous annonce que vous aurez un match pour le titre, sans parler de victoire ou de défaite, vous prenez conscience que votre boîte vous accorde une confiance aveugle et récompense votre travail. Bien que l'on me fasse sentir que je ne suis plus la petite française débarquée en amateur, que j'ai ma place dans le territoire de développement, c'est toujours une satisfaction personnelle et une reconnaissance qui n'a pas de prix, et ça à mes yeux, aux yeux de mes collègues et des supporters.

Donc c'est le cœur léger que ce soir je vais donner tout ce que j'ai pour prendre le titre ! Je suis accompagnée par Randy qui restera derrière le rideau comme toujours, mais qui pourra me voir défendre ma position.

Je stresse légèrement pendant que le show se déroule, j'espère que quelques uns de mes supporters seront là. Je n'en ai pas des masses certes, mais j'en ai un peu quand même. Cela m'a fait bizarre un jour à la sortie d'un show de la FCW de signer mon premier autographe ! C'était un jeune homme américain d'une vingtaine d'année, qui avait attendu la fin du show derrière l'enceinte et avait demandé en me voyant une photo et une petite signature, j'avais apprécié ce geste mais je m'étais sentie assez mal à l'aise car c'était la première fois que l'on me témoignait son soutien, j'avais saisi son stylo et son carnet sans vraiment savoir quoi griffonner.

Chacun avait donné à l'autre ce soir là, une satisfaction personnelle. Lui semblait très heureux de m'avoir rencontré, comme si cet événement avait marqué et illuminé sa journée. Il m'avait chaudement remercié pour ma disponibilité et ses yeux pétillaient. Quant à moi je l'avais remercié pour son soutien et lui avais avoué qu'il était le premier à me témoigner son appui. Nous avions ri de cette confession tous les deux, et il avait conclu la conversation en me disant que l'univers de la WWE se rendrait bientôt compte de mon talent et que d'autres comme lui me demanderaient photo et autographe.

J'arrive sur la rampe et une bonne partie de la foule hurle contre moi, mais je m'en fiche je ne la laisse pas indifférente. Un petit groupe m'applaudis, mon personnage étant mauvais je ne peux les saluer ouvertement mais je m'arrange toujours lors de ma présentation sur le ring de me tourner vers mes supporters les regarder et faire ma présentation face à eux.

C'est ce que je fais en ce moment, ils ont l'air satisfaits. Je prends du plaisir à faire mon métier mais j'en prends tout autant à donner de la satisfaction à ceux qui sont venus.

Je descends du ring et me met aux petites barrières de sécurité séparant le ring des spectateurs, du côté de ceux qui me soutiennent, je fais les cents pas le long de ce groupe de supporters en parlant français. C'est aussi une de mes images ici, je conserve mon identité, donc pour accentuer mon rôle avant mon match je parle toujours en français, je m'encourage moi-même, ce qui au début m'a paru ridicule, mais les joueurs de tennis se crient bien souvent à eux-même un Come on ou Vamos, alors pourquoi pas.

La cloche sonne, je suis face au plus grand match que l'on ai pu me donner.

Mon adversaire prend le dessus lors du premier contact elle me retourne le bras pour m'immobiliser, cependant comme je suis proche des cordes je saisi la troisième avec mon bras droit qui reste libre et effectue un saut pour annuler cette torsion et arrive à la projeter au sol. Elle se relève plus vite que moi car je me tiens l'épaule tout en essayant de me mettre debout.

Une fois debout je la vois courir vers moi et ne peux réagir, j'encaisse son coup de la corde à linge, elle tente le tombé mais il est bien trop tôt et comme c'est un match de championnat il est hors de question que je me laisse recouvrir ! J'arrive à enlever son corps du mien et me précipite sur elle, pour lui donner des coups de poings. L'arbitre commence à compter ce que je fais est illégal, mais après tout je suis une heel. Je m'arrête à temps, elle reste au sol, je la provoque en imitant un de ces gestes favoris et me met à rire, odieuse, je suis odieuse !

Elle se relève pendant que je fais mon petit manège et en profite pour agripper mes cheveux et me les tirer en arrière, je m'écrase donc contre le sol du ring. Je suis à genoux en essayant de me relever quand elle attrape une de mes jambes, je réussis à me mettre debout sur celle qu'elle ne tient pas, du coup je profite de ce membre libre pour lui envoyer un enziguiri sur la tempe, elle lâche prise et je reprends mon souffle.

Une fois debout je vais l'aider à se relever en la prenant par les cheveux, œil pour œil, dents pour dents, elle a touché ma crinière je m'occupe de la sienne, une fois que je l'ai mise debout elle me sourit et m'envoie des manchettes dans le visage. Je me protège comme je peux et fini par fuir le combat en descendant du ring. Le public me hue face à cette fuite, la petite française manque de courage !

Mon adversaire rigole et joue avec le public elle est la favorite elle peut se permettre de les encourager à mettre le feu.

Comme elle ne fait plus attention à moi je remonte sur le ring et cours pour lui faire un coup de la corde à linge mais elle l'esquive, joue avec les cordes alors que c'est mon domaine à moi et revient vers moi à deux reprises pour me donner deux coups. Cependant je ne suis pas sonnée je la positionne dans le coin du ring et m'apprête à monter sur les cordes pour à mon tour lui faire voir ce que je sais faire avec mes alliées, mais elle me donne une gifle qui me fait reculer. Le temps que je comprenne où je suis sur le ring elle arrive et me fait subir un DDT.

Je n'en peux plus, elle reprend le dessus mais je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, je ne peux pas, je dois me relever mais elle n'est déjà plus là... Avant de me mettre sur mes deux pieds je dois savoir où elle se trouve, mais mes jambes ont pris le devant, c'est à ce moment que je comprends qu'elle s'apprête à me porter son spear dévastateur. Je ne peux rien faire, je le prends, elle me coupe en deux.

Je suis en train de voir la ceinture s'envoler. Ce n'est pas seulement une pensée imagée effectivement quand je reprends mes esprits, elle brandit la ceinture debout du haut de la deuxième corde et communie avec le public car elle a conservé son titre. Je me relève avec du mal, pliée en deux, mais je suis tellement déçue de cette défaite que je n'en reste pas là, je la fais tomber de son perchoir.

Alors qu'elle est revenue au sol, elle me demande ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi je fais ça, en guise de réponse elle prend un dropkick. Je ramasse sa ceinture, la regarde la lève et la balance à ses pieds puis sors du ring et retourne au vestiaire.

* * *

><p>Voilà petit bébé chapitre, cela n'empêche pas une review sur la description du match, qui est un exercice toujorus difficile. Prochain chapitre lundi ou ce week end. :)<p>

La fin dans 8 petits chapitres, non dans 7 petits chapitres et 1 gros ! :)

Merci à tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici et qui me laissent des messages très intéressant ici ou sur mes OS. D'ailleurs si vous voulez me proposer des OS défis je suis preneuse, Ignis n'hésites pas et les autres aussi.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : "Les oeuvres importantes résultent plus rarement d'un grand effort que d'une accumulation de petits efforts." Gustave Le Bon**

* * *

><p>Arrivée derrière le rideau, Randy me prend dans ses bras.<p>

- Même si tu n'es pas gagnante, tu as sorti un très beau match sans parler de ton jeu de scène, tu es fabuleuse. Me dit-il.

- Merci chéri, je suis assez contente, le fait de faire un mauvais geste en fin de match donne encore plus de crédit à mon personnage.

Je file au vestiaire satisfaite de mon match, je savais que je perdrais mais peu importe, j'ai eu un match énorme qui a marqué encore plus mon attitude et j'ai eu ma chance ! Je suis tellement heureuse de cette opportunité. Randy et moi avons prévu de fêter ça ce soir dans un bon restaurant. Une fois prête je le rejoins, mais il a une mine déconfite.

- Lau je vais devoir y aller, Al fait encore une crise.

- C'est en répondant à ses putains de crises que t'en provoques de nouvelles. Balançais-je vexée qu'il me laisse un soir comme celui-ci.

- Lau c'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit. Al a besoin de moi, je te ramène chez toi et je te rejoins après.

- Pars tout seul je me débrouillerais sans toi, comme je dois le faire ce soir.

Je pars dans les vestiaires énervée et vexée. Je rentre chez moi en taxi et j'attends que Randy revienne malgré tout. Cette nuit là il ne revient pas me voir, mais j'ai l'honneur de le revoir le lendemain, quand il arrive avec le petit déjeuner en main.

- Entre. Dis-je.

- Je suis rentré tard, je ne voulais pas te déranger en pleine nuit.

- OK. Dis-je blasée de la situation.

- Al va mieux. Dit-il.

- Tant mieux.

- N'en veux pas à Al. Me dit Randy.

- Oh mais je ne lui en veux pas à elle, c'est à toi que j'en veux.

- Parce que j'ai répondu à la demande de ma fille ?

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles quand t'es rentré. C'était une soirée très importante pour moi.

- Al passera toujours avant tout le reste de ma vie. affirme t-il.

- Je te demande pas de donner des priorités aux personnes, je te demande juste de me tenir au courant et pas me zapper de ta vie quand tu vas chez ton ex ! m'énervais-je.

- Ok. Allez on va au boulot. dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je prends mon sac et j'arrive. lui dis-je d'un ton glacial.

Nous nous dirigeons à la salle en voiture, le contact reste froid entre nous dans la voiture, la musique comble notre silence. A mon arrivée je trouve James avec Matthew.

- Bonjour vous deux.

- Bonjour Lau, félicitations pour ton match ma belle, tu as été sensationnelle, je viens de voir la vidéo. Tu m'as bluffé petite amatrice. Me dit Matthew.

- Merci c'est un beau compliment.

- Je te laisse dire bonjour à tout le monde Lau, tu me retrouves dans le bureau de Vince, il veut que l'on visionne ton match d'hier ensemble. Me dit James.

- Ok j'arrive.

Je pars dire bonjour à tout le monde et m'empresse de retrouver Vince et James, assez angoissée de cette convocation, comme pour toutes les convocations d'ailleurs. Je salue le patron et nous nous installons pour visionner plusieurs vidéos en fait. Ce sont mes cinq matchs de main event et notamment celui d'hier soir. Je suis fière de moi et très impressionnée sur le match d'hier. Il n'y a pas de fioritures, je peux dire que j'ai fait un match parfait et pourtant je suis très critique envers moi-même mais là j'avoue que je ne trouve rien à redire.

- Bravo Lau, beau match et quand on compare on note ta nette progression. Me dit Vince.

- Merci. Pour une fois je ne sais pas comment me critiquer.

Vince et James se mettent à rire et James me dit : « Parce qu'il n'y a rien à redire, tu commences à avoir un regard plus objectif sur ton travail c'est bien. »

- En fait Lau, nous avons choisi de ne pas te faire gagner la ceinture et de te rendre odieuse à la fin pour une bonne raison. Dit Vince.

- Oh une alliance avec une collègue ? demandais-je innocemment.

- Ca pourrait être une idée de t'associer à quelqu'un. Dit James

- Oui mais si cette idée germe elle n'aura pas lieu à la FCW, ce sera à Raw. Dit Vince.

- Raw ? R...a...w ... répétais-je en réalisant qu'on venait de m'annoncer mon entrée dans le roster principal.

- Félicitations jeune fille, tu te débarrasses de moi, tu deviens une Diva du show rouge. Me dit James.

Je reste sans voix, bouche ouverte, n'y croyant pas vraiment, me demandant ce que ces deux là manigancent.

- Vous vous jouez de moi là ? demandais-je.

- Pas du tout. Rigole Vince. Tu passes dans le roster principal, tu as assuré chaque show que tu as fais, tu as offert un combat exceptionnel hier, il est temps pour toi de progresser encore un peu. Par contre pas de fausses idées, ton contrat n'est pas allongé pour autant, la date d'échéance reste la même, tu ne seras pas une Diva récurrente pour le début, tu vas faire beaucoup de scènes en backstage et sûrement du Superstar pour commencer, donc garde le cap.

- De toute façon rien n'est jamais gagné dans cette boîte et dans ce métier. Dis-je.

- Tu as saisi ! me dit Vince.

Je suis aux anges, j'ai gagné ma place à Raw ! Moi Laurianne me voilà Diva de Raw... incroyable. Les garçons m'expliquent alors comment se dérouleront dorénavant mes entraînements, car James ne m'encadrera plus. Je deviens plus autonome au quotidien même si quand je le souhaite je peux toujours bénéficier de l'œil avertit d'un coach.

Je sors du bureau et me précipite en courant à travers les couloirs, tout ce qui m'entoure m'importe peu. Je file à vive allure pour chercher Randy, esquivant les gens afin de ne pas les bousculer. Je le trouve et me jette sur lui m'agrippant à son cou, il me retient de justesse par les cuisses et je me mets à l'embrasser. Cette annonce me fait oublier le froid polaire de ce matin et me fait lui pardonner son attitude.

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! dis-je entre deux baisers.

- Réussi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demande Randy à la fois surprit mais amusé de mon comportement.

- J'ai réussi ! Je suis une lutteuse de Raw ! lui dis-je.

Son visage s'illumine, il tourne sur lui-même et m'embrasse à son tour. Il est très heureux pour moi cela se voit, il fini par me lâcher et me serre contre lui.

- Je suis très fier de toi ! Bravo après neuf mois de travail acharné te voilà récompensée de la plus belle des manières, tu le mérites surtout vu de ton match d'hier. Mais encore plus quand on voit tous tes progrès.

Ce week end nous fêtons mon entrée dans le roster principal en organisant une petite fête chez Randy. Mes amis et les siens sont là, pour une fois nous avons réunis tout le monde, en même temps il y a de quoi, je ne m'en remets toujours pas et je veux partager ma joie avec tout ceux qui ont contribué à mon intégration et ma réussite. Je dois beaucoup à mon travail, mais je leur dois aussi beaucoup à eux, je peux leur être reconnaissante car grâce à eux j'ai tenu le coup, j'ai progressé, j'ai ri, j'ai construit une nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>Fin de la fiction dans 7 chapitres alors une petite review mes ingrats préférés ce serait top chou !<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : "Garder ses idéaux, c'est essentiel. C'est ce qui permet de survivre à toutes les petites désillusions du quotidien." Houda Rouane**

* * *

><p>Il y a un mois la fête pour mon entrée à Raw est la dernière soirée que j'ai pu passer le coeur léger sans me soucier de savoir si Randy m'abandonnerait pour répondre aux crises de sa fille. Car depuis il est de plus en plus courant que je vois Randy partir en début de soirée pour rejoindre Al, la situation s'envenime pour elle. Il a même été convoqué par l'école d'Al, car elle devient de moins en moins sociable, elle est agressive envers ses camarades de classe. Il est très inquiet pour sa petite puce, du coup il passe plus de temps avec Samantha qu'avec moi en dehors du boulot.<p>

Je sais que Sam est derrière tout ça, elle manipule Al, joue les séductrices dès qu'elle voit Randy et ça même en ma présence. Je n'ose même pas imaginer jusqu'où elle va quand elle est seule avec lui, mais malgré ma jalousie j'ai entièrement confiance en Randy et sais qu'il ne répond pas à ses avances.

Malgré tout j'ai l'impression de perdre l'homme de ma vie un peu plus chaque jour. Je crois que je mène un combat sans fin, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner, je tiens trop à lui, il fait partit de ma vie depuis le début et je suis déterminée à ce qu'il en fasse partit jusqu'à la fin ! Cela durera le temps qu'Al puisse comprendre tout ça et la situation s'arrangera. Peut-être même que Sam commettra l'erreur qui fera ouvrir les yeux à Randy sur sa manipulation.

A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble je profite de lui, il assure m'aimer toujours autant, je le crois je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ses sentiments ni même de ses propos je me méfie juste de Samantha. Une femme amoureuse et tenace comme elle, est une rivale bien dangereuse pour moi.

Nos soirées sont rythmées par les appels d'Al, les comptes rendus de Samantha et beaucoup de mes soirées sont rythmées par les absences de Randy.

Une fois de plus je me retrouve seule face à ma solitude. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière faire réagir Randy, de quelle manière stopper Sam. Je me sens désemparée et impuissante face à cette intrusion dans ma vie, dans notre vie. N'en pouvant plus de ce changement dans notre relation je me décide de téléphoner à Mélina pour lui parler et dédramatiser comme j'avais pu le faire quelques mois plus tôt à l'approche des fêtes de Noël.

- Mélina, c'est Lau.

- Coucou ma belle. Encore seule ?

- Une fois de plus je ne les compte plus, je devrais compter les soirées qu'il passe avec moi ça irait plus vite. Je te dérange pas au fait ?

- Non pas du tout. Oh John demande si tu veux passer à la maison ce soir, ça te changera les idées, il a invité Matthew.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais remercie John.

- Nous t'attendons et rapidement le diner est bientôt prêt ! entendis-je crier dans le téléphone.

C'est la voix de John, il s'est sans doute emparé du combiné et a raccroché comme me l'indique la sonnerie qui se fait entendre. Je rigole de son geste et me prépare pour rejoindre mes amis. Le taxi me dépose devant chez eux et je vois la voiture de Matthew arriver, je l'attends avant d'aller me présenter à la porte.

- Hé alors charmant jeune homme, vous aussi vous venez vous incruster chez la famille Hennigan ? lui dis-je.

- Salut petite amatrice. Dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule et en m'embrassant la tempe. T'es toute seule ? demande t-il surprit.

- Oui, super papa doit encore passer à l'action.

Il frotte mon épaule comme pour me réconforter de quelque chose que je ne mesure pas et nous avançons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Merci Matt d'être autant présent avec la petite troupe.

- De rien c'est fait pour ça les amis. Me dit-il en me souriant.

Depuis quelques semaines il a abandonné avec moi ce côté humoristique qui le caractérise tant. Il est plus prévenant, comme un peu tout le monde ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon entrée à Raw qui a provoqué ça mais je trouve leur attitude charmante et vu ce qu'il se passe avec Randy ça me fait du bien.

John et Mélina nous accueillent avec un sourire qui fait plaisir à voir et nous passons une soirée sympathique. Chacun a fait l'impasse sur le fait que je ne sois pas accompagnée pour que je puisse oublier le temps d'une soirée que mon homme est avant tout un papa.

Matthew me raccompagne à la maison à la fin de la soirée, la voiture de Randy est devant mon appartement et je vois sa silhouette côté conducteur.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Dis-je à Matthew.

- De rien Lau, et prends soin de toi surtout. Me dit-il avant de repartir. J'espère que Randy ne sera pas jaloux de savoir que nous avons passé la soirée ensemble.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas s'éclipser ! répondis-je agacée.

Je rejoins Randy à sa voiture, il ouvre la fenêtre mais reste assis comme prêt à repartir.

- Chez moi ou chez toi cette nuit ? demande t-il avec détachement.

- Chez moi, vu qu'on est là. dis-je en m'éloignant de la portière pour le laisser sortir.

Il descend de sa voiture et monte les escaliers avec moi, silencieux, nos mains sont jointes, il me sourit tendrement une fois devant la porte. Malgré cela il s'éloigne non pas pour se rapprocher d'une autre femme, mais je le sens bien trop préoccupé par la situation d'Al. Il ne se soucie plus de moi, de mes pensées, de mon humeur, il a trop lourd à gérer de son côté. Il ne me demande même pas où j'étais avec Matthew, ni pourquoi j'étais avec lui, son petit jeu de jalousie ne refait pas surface, il n'est plus si léger dans notre relation, trop inquiet pour sa chair et son sang.

- Tu as diné ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui Sam avait préparé un repas. Dit-il.

J'imagine alors qu'il s'est mit à table avec son ex femme et sa fille recréant pour cette dernière une ambiance familiale, ils ont diné tous les trois comme ils le faisaient quand Randy et Sam étaient mariés. C'est sur ces pensées que je me glisse sous ma couette, la mort dans l'âme.

Nous n'échangeons plus tous les deux comme nous le faisions avant, car beaucoup de sujets de discussions deviennent sensibles mais aussi à cause de ses absences. Nous sommes trop rarement ensemble, et nous ne pouvons plus partager nos émotions, un film, un livre, l'actualité...

De quel droit je passe à côté de ces moments là avec Randy ? Tout bascule, je sens que cette histoire m'échappe, que Randy me file entre les mains mais je sais pertinemment que je saurai rattraper l'homme de ma vie, car moi au contraire de Sam je n'aie pas besoin de le reconquérir il est déjà tout acquis à ma cause.

Je m'endors en pensant que notre couple bat de l'aile, cela me blesse mais je ferais tout pour rattraper cet écart, car c'est mon Randy, mon homme, l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

><p>La fin dans 6 chapitres alors une petite review ça ne mange pas de pain, juste un peu de temps pour un grand plaisir au final ! Merci aux plus fidèles !<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : "Le bonheur, souvent, se construit au détriment de quelqu'un, et ce n'est plus le bonheur. Le vrai bonheur est de mettre son bonheur dans le bonheur d'un autre." Jacques de Bourbon Busset**

* * *

><p>Ce soir je suis à Raw, j'ai une scène en backstage à faire avec Ted et Maryse. Comme je parle français, j'ai quelques mots à échanger avec elle, histoire que cela exaspère Ted et qu'il nous demande de parler anglais. En fait le public doit s'habituer à me voir à l'écran, donc je ne fais pas de match, seulement aux entrainements car même à superstars on ne me voit pas pour le moment. Vince veut tester la réaction du public face à moi, attiser la curiosité et miser sur mon jeu de scène pour me faire connaître. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça même si les cordes me manquent lors des représentations.<p>

Une fois mon segment terminé, j'attends que Randy finisse son match, il est en milieu de show en ce moment. Je vadrouille dans les vestiaires parle avec Harry, Matthew, Mike et Naty.

On me prévient que le match de Randy est fini, je m'empresse donc d'aller vers son vestiaire, quand au bout du couloir je vois Sam et Alanna. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles font là, certes nous ne sommes pas loin du QG, mais quand même, Randy m'aurait prévenu si tout cela était prévu, quelle raison a t-elle encore trouvée pour venir voir Randy ? Quel manège a t-elle fait mettre au point à sa fille ?

John C. sort du vestiaire de Randy, quand il relève la tête il me voit, me sourit timidement, un sourire qui n'est pas franc, pas jovial comme ceux qu'il a l'habitude de faire. C'est à ce moment que je comprends que quelque chose m'attend dans ce vestiaire, quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire, Randy va t-il devoir rentrer précipitamment parce que Princesse Al et Sorcière Sam ont montés un plan diabolique ?

- Tu tombes bien Randy t'attends. Me dit John.

Je rentre dans le vestiaire et mon homme est là, assis, toujours en sueur, le corps huilé. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se changer, se préparer, il n'est pas dans son assiette, ça se voit.

- John m'a dit que tu m'attendais. Dis-je en le rejoignant.

- Oui. dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il m'a plaqué contre lui, si fort qu'un petit cri de surprise est sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Il me touche, me caresse, me sent, m'embrasse. Il se saisit de mes mains, me regarde dans les yeux, un de ces regards sombres, ses yeux ont foncés.

- Randy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Sam et Al sont là ?

- Viens on va s'asseoir.

Toujours en ayant ma main dans la sienne nous prenons place dans le vestiaire, sur le petit sofa installé là pour l'occasion sûrement.

- Je t'aime Lau. J'ai fait une belle rencontre. Je suis heureux avec toi mais... Il marque quelques secondes de silence et enchaîne avec une phrase assassine : "Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'on a vécu".

- Oublier ? demandais-je abasourdie par ses mots.

- Je... Si Sam et Al sont là c'est parce que ... Je suis un père. Je dois assumer avant de penser à mon histoire avec toi.

- Je crois que je saisis pas tout Randy, tu veux dire que nous deux c'est fini ?

- Je ne veux pas dire ça, je ne peux pas, je t'aime. Je veux qu'Al grandisse avec une famille autour d'elle, je vais retourner vivre avec Sam, pour qu'Al puisse se sentir mieux.

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage, bien qu'il ne veuille pas le dire, ce que je craignais mais n'osais m'avouer vient d'arriver. Il a décidé de m'abandonner au profit du bien être de sa fille, mettre sa vie amoureuse de côté. C'est un bel acte, une belle preuve d'amour pour sa fille et une magnifique réussite pour Samantha.

- Donc nous deux c'est fini. Dis-je.

- Je... je t'aime ma belle. Je te quitte pas pour Sam, je voudrais que tu puisses le comprendre et que ça rende ce moment moins difficile. Je tire un trait sur ma vie d'homme c'est tout. J'ai un enfant et je dois assumer, ne pas prendre la fuite.

- Je voyais bien que la situation m'échappait mais pas à ce point ! Tu me quittes pour Al mais c'est Sam qui t'aura à ses côtés tous les soirs, c'est elle qui pourra t'embrasser quand tu rentreras du boulot, elle a gagné ! Gagné le combat qu'elle menait contre nous depuis le début ! T'es lâche de me fuir moi. criais-je vexée qu'il me mette dans la même parenthèse que sa vie amoureuse, je n'avais été qu'une parenthèse pour lui, un détail insignifiant. Oh je comprends ta démarche est noble pour ta fille, mais c'est lâche de me faire ça, de les avoir fait venir et me jeter comme une merde dans un vestiaire miteux de l'un de nos shows. Repris-je. Et ça sans même avoir le courage de prononcer les mots "Je te quitte". hurlais-je à nouveau.

- Lau calme toi s'il te plaît. dit-il coupable. Il essaye de me contenir contre lui, de me toucher une dernière fois, de me sentir.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme pauvre con ? Tu me fais comprendre que c'est fini, sans même pouvoir me le dire. Tu me craches au visage tes sentiments pour moi mais t'es pas capable de les assumer. Je croyais que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime, je t'admire, je te respecte et tu me balances tout ça en pleine figure alors qu'entre nous l'entente est bonne. Si ta putain d'ex n'avait pas rôdé autour de notre couple on aurait pu avoir une belle histoire ! dis-je toujours en criant et ne ne me laissant pas faire pour ne pas atterrir dans ses bras.

- Je le fais pour Al. Sam n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- Mais bien sûr que si, elle a manipulé votre pauvre fille pour te faire revenir... et tu RAMPES !

Je sors du vestiaire en claquant la porte Sam est là à attendre avec Al dans les bras, en passant je lui dis :

- Bravo t'as gagné, reprends-le ton putain de mari !

Je me dirige vers le couloir opposé pour prendre mes affaires et voir avec Mélina si je peux rentrer avec elle et John. Je n'ai pas le temps de la croiser que je tombe sur Matthew au détour d'un couloir, il remarque mes joues humides et sûrement le maquillage coulant sur celles-ci. Il m'entoure de ses bras et je me laisse aller à pleurer contre lui, dans ses bras réconfortant. Mouillant ou plutôt inondant son t-shirt par ma tristesse.

Il me berce de petits : « Chut » pour m'apaiser en me contenant contre lui ne se souciant guère des regards de nos collègues alertés par mes cris d'il y a quelques minutes et maintenant par mes pleurs, ne se souciant guère de l'état de son t-shirt. Au bout de quelques minutes, il desserre son étreinte et me relève la tête. Bien qu'attristé pour moi, il conserve sur son visage un léger sourire, cela me réconforte.

- Je les ai vu dans le couloir, ce que l'on pressentait est arrivé ? demande t-il.

- On ? Pressentait ? Articulais-je entre deux sanglots.

- On avait peur que ça arrive. Viens on va au vestiaire. dit-il en entourant ma taille de son bras droit.

Je me laisse faire et me blottit contre lui, marchant comme un automate vers le vestiaire où je sais que je trouverais mes amis. Mes amis qui se doutaient que ce moment viendrait, voilà pourquoi ils étaient si prévenants. J'arrive dans le vestiaire et ils sont là, Matthew m'embrasse la tempe et me libère de son emprise.

Mélina se dirige vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, les autres s'éclipsent pour que je puisse rester seule avec elle. Je lui explique la discussion avec Randy tout en pleurant. Je suis perdue sans lui, je ne crois pas à cette rupture qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Il part pour Al, pas à cause de moi, quoi de plus dur qu'une rupture dans la douceur, sans raison valable de mésentente entre nous ? Il n'a même pas pu me dire clairement qu'il me quittait, c'est qu'il doit encore m'aimer alors comment pourrais-je faire le deuil de cette relation ?

Je fais la route dans la voiture de Mélina et John à l'arrière, avec Matthew, je suis entourée dans cette voiture par l'amour de mes amis, bien qu'à ce moment tout ce que je cherche est l'amour de celui qui vient de me laisser.

* * *

><p>Fin de la fiction dans 5 chapitres. Une petite review s'il vous plaît<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : "La vie ne cesse pas après les ruptures, le fil du temps ne casse pas." Monique Larue**

* * *

><p>Randy m'a quittée depuis un mois, le voir aux entraînements est dur, très dur. Du coup parfois je fais l'école buissonnière, après tout je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre ici. J'ai gagné ma place à Raw, progressé remarquablement vite et j'ai surtout perdu l'amour de ma vie. Alors que mon contrat se finisse le mois prochain m'importe peu, je pourrais rentrer dans mon pays, l'oublier, ne plus le voir.<p>

Randy m'a dit mettre de côté sa vie amoureuse, pour se consacrer à sa fille, il a donc renoncé à moi. Ce qu'il n'a pas mesuré c'est que moi-même je devais me faire à l'idée de renoncer à lui, et pour moi renoncer à Randal Keith Orton c'est renoncer à l'amour.

Je me sens tellement mal, je suis en plein désarroi, toujours dans le noir dans mon appartement. Souvent à pleurer ce que j'ai vécu avec Randy. Je n'ai pas réussi à enlever les photos, je n'accepte pas qu'il ait pu me laisser. Je n'accepte pas cette rupture. Il ne m'a pas donné signe de vie, pas un seul message, pas un appel, pas une visite. Il m'a oublié, oublié l'amour qu'il m'a porté, je pleure chaque jour son silence et le bonheur que nous avons connu.

Vince est compréhensif de ma situation mais commence à s'impatienter et me fait tout de même les gros yeux. Effectivement manquer les entrainements n'est pas la meilleure solution pour continuer à faire mes preuves, en plus j'ai pris du poids car je noie mon chagrin dans les sucreries, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça compte pour un physique comme le mien. Et surtout il reste un businessman, il paye donc une employée à ne rien faire, ou travailler partiellement pour être plus exacte.

Je suis convoquée cet après midi dans son bureau d'ailleurs, je sais qu'il va me sermonner mais tout ceci m'importe peu, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici, alors qu'il m'annonce mon renvoi, la fin de mon contrat... ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne suis plus rien sans Randy, je ne suis qu'une merde, je n'existais qu'avec lui, seule je ne vaux rien

Mes amis s'acharnent à me téléphoner, venir me voir mais je les rejette toujours, cordialement évidemment. Ils comprennent que je veuille rester seule, mais persistent à me harceler. J'aime savoir qu'ils sont là mais je n'ai pas le cœur à parler, rire, les recevoir ou aller les voir. Lorsque je me rends à certains entrainements, c'est-à-dire peu, je leur dis bonjour et cloue dans mes oreilles, mes écouteurs afin de ne pas avoir à affronter les discussions. Je me mets toujours dans une salle où ne travaille pas Randy je l'évite, je fuis mais parfois je le croise. Je baisse toujours la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son magnifique regard océan, son doux visage. Le regarder à la télévision est même devenu difficile, s'en est ridicule mais je l'ai dans la peau et je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son emprise. Il ne fait rien pourtant.

J'ai rendez-vous dans 30 minutes et je ne suis pas prête comme d'habitude, je me demande bien si je vais y aller à l'heure vu ma motivation. Pourtant nous sommes en plein après midi, Vince l'a fait exprès ça m'évite de croiser Randy.

Je me dirige dans mes placards, voir ce que je peux porter. Je ne sais pas quel temps il fait, tout est clos chez moi, mais je devine à la lumière qui traverse les petits stores que c'est un après midi ensoleillé. Je prends donc au hasard ce qui me tombe sous la main, encore une fois je ne me soucis pas de mon image et prends des vêtements totalement dépareillés. Je ne suis pas coiffée, mes cheveux rebiquent dans tous les sens, ils sont emmêlés, je prends ma brosse histoire d'enlever les nœuds, mais ne veux pas prendre la peine d'utiliser, un lisseur ou faire un shampooing pour ensuite réaliser un beau brushing, je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le temps d'ailleurs.

J'ai la peau sèche, les yeux rouges, le teint terne. Je ne prends pas la peine d'appliquer ne serait-ce qu'une crème hydratante, à quoi bon ? Mes larmes finissent toujours par ruisseler et emprunter le même chemin sur mes joues, mon nez coule toujours, je me mouche sans cesse, alors pourquoi soigner ma peau, si c'est pour en annuler les effets quelques temps après ? Et puis je n'ai pas envie de faire ça pour moi et je n'ai surtout plus personne pour qui le faire. Mes pots de maquillage restent aussi fermés, si c'est pour ruiner mes efforts et le faire couler dans l'heure qui suit je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les utiliser. En fait je n'ai plus d'intérêt pour rien du tout... je n'ai plus goût en la vie, en ma vie et je n'ai plus personne pour me faire sourire.

C'est en voyant ma mine défaite dans le miroir de la salle de bain que j'entends quelqu'un sonner. C'est bizarre, je n'attends personne, mes amis s'entrainent et j'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes maintenant. Peut être un colis venant de France, j'ouvre et découvre un de mes précieux amis, un sourire très tendre sur le visage et un regard de supplication pour que je le laisse entrer.

- Tu... tu n'es pas à l'entrainement ? lui demandais-je.

- Tu as rendez-vous dans 20 minutes, je suis venu te chercher pour être sûr que tu ne loupes pas l'heure. Dit-Il.

- Entre, vas-y. Excuse-moi pour le désordre.

Il s'empresse de rentrer, d'ouvrir les stores et les fenêtres, laissant pénétrer dans ma sobre tanière les rayons d'un soleil magnifique. Il vient devant moi, touche mes cheveux et me dit : « Tu fais peur à voir, attache toi les cheveux, maquille-toi un petit peu, mais fais vite ».

Je m'exécute sans rechigner, l'écoutant attentivement, comme s'Il était arrivé ici en sauveur au moment où j'étais prête à accepter de l'aide de mes amis. Il est venu, lâchant son entrainement pour moi et essayant de me motiver à faire bonne figure devant le patron. Je le rejoins cinq minutes plus tard ayant fait le strict minimum sur mon visage. Il me regarde en souriant et dit : « Ce n'est pas comme avant, mais c'est mieux que tout à l'heure, par contre les kilos que tu as pris Vince va les remarquer ! »

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Ca se voit... enfin je l'ai remarqué. Dit-il. Allez on y va ma belle, tu ne dois pas être en retard, tu cumules assez les mauvais points ces temps-ci.

Nous sommes restés silencieux dans la voiture, il n'a pas mâché ses mots sur ma condition physique, sur les conneries que je fais, mais il a ce regard tendre, rassurant et ce sourire me redonnant un peu chaud au cœur. J'ai accepté la main qu'il m'a tendue aujourd'hui ce qui me permet d'arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous avec le boss.

Dans son bureau, il me sermonne, bien que comprenant ma situation il me fait aussi comprendre que je suis sur la sellette car ne rapportant pas de sous à la société.

Mon contrat finissant dans un mois et demi, il me laisse ce laps de temps pour faire preuve de ma reprise en main et me retire des backstages et shows pour me pénaliser de mon comportement.

Je dois rester un mois et demi en salle, comme au début, à m'aguerrir physiquement et si je le souhaite et si mes collègues le veulent, à organiser des matchs à l'entrainement.

Je sors du bureau avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et m'apprête à rentrer chez moi, mais Il est là à attendre.

Non seulement il est venu me chercher mais attend le compte rendu de cet entretien, Il ne me lâchera pas de si tôt j'ai l'impression. Je lui explique ce qu'il en est et lui dit que je rentre. Il refuse, me conduit à la salle d'entrainement et me dit que je dois faire mes preuves pendant un mois et demi et cela commence aujourd'hui !

* * *

><p>Fin de la fiction dans 4 chapitres, je remercie tous les inscrits d'ici et tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte qui prennent le temps de poser une petite review. Ca me fait plaisir si proche de la fin. Merci beaucoup.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : "Ce n'est pas tant l'aide de nos amis qui nous aide que notre confiance dans cette aide." Epicure**

* * *

><p>Depuis deux semaines, Il vient me chercher tous les matins. Il laisse sa voiture chez moi et nous allons en courant à la salle. Il m'encadre alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé, tout ceci s'est fait de manière naturelle, mais je reste un automate. Il a réussi à me motiver à me bouger pour le boulot, mais je suis toujours vide sans Randy. Je vis encore dans le noir, je ne prends toujours pas soin de moi en terme d'artifices, car physiquement et nutritionnellement je n'ai pas le choix.<p>

Arrivés à la salle j'aperçois James, je suis contente de le voir, enfin quelque chose qui me réjouit. Je vais le saluer et il me dit : " Lau n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis en décembre, stagner oui, trois bonds en arrière c'est interdit ! Continue tes efforts, jamais une de mes protégées n'a baissé les bras".

Je suis surprise par sa phrase, me contente de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire : « Je suis plus exigeante avec moi-même à côté d'un professionnel je ne lâcherais pas. »

- Il t'a bien aidé dans le boulot, mais viendra le moment où tu devras aussi remonter la pente psychologiquement, tu es aérienne, tu dois être sûre de toi et ça il n'y a que toi qui pourra réussir.

- Je sais.

- Lau, viens on va faire de la muscu. Me dit mon sauveur en arrivant dans la salle.

Je suis bien en m'entrainant à ses côtés, Il m'oblige à me surpasser, aller toujours plus loin. Il est exigeant avec moi, toujours doux dans son amitié mais terriblement dur d'un point de vue professionnel. Jamais il ne relâche son attention envers moi, si un matin je suis moins motivée, il accélère le pas lors de notre footing, si je fais la tête sur une machine, il ajoute du poids ou augmente le rythme.

Nous avons tout repris à la base et cela paye sur mon physique. Mais en rentrant le soir je me sens toujours terriblement seule, les stores sont fermés, la télévision débite des programmes qui m'intéressent peu. Je regarde toujours les photos de Randy et moi, me remémorant chacun de nos bonheurs et revivant cette scène du soir où il a mit un terme au nous que nous formions depuis huit mois. Ce week end va être dur comme le dernier.

Samedi matin, je suis réveillée par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Il est venu me faire faire un footing.

- Tu déconnes on est samedi ? lui dis-je.

- T'as vu ton état lundi dernier, je ne ruine pas une semaine de boulot à cause de deux jours de congés ! File enfiler un jogging et viens vite, un parcours nous attends.

Je l'écoute, il me fait rire intérieurement, je file dans ma chambre et quand je reviens l'appartement est inondé de lumière.

- Si tu ne laisses pas passer la lumière ici, comment veux-tu retrouver la joie de vivre.

- Je... Je dormais je te signale.

- Tssssss me cache pas des choses et mens pas ! Je sais que tu n'ouvres pas tes stores, et malgré les apparences, c'est toujours dur moralement, alors joue pas à ce jeu avec moi.

- Bon on y va ?

- Ton petit déjeuner d'abord je tiens pas à ce que tu me fasses un malaise en cours de route !

- Un malaise ? Attends ton fameux parcours là il est soft ?

- Tu verras.

Nous prenons un petit déjeuner et filons courir et courir encore, je traine du pied au bout d'une heure, il accélère.

- Hey, attends moi je n'en peux plus. On peut finir en marchant dans ce parc non ?

- Pas de soucis.

Nous marchons côte à côte en échangeant très peu de mot, quand je finis par évoquer l'aide qu'Il m'a apportée.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais pour moi. J'ai repris le dessus.

- Physiquement oui, mais moralement tu es loin de ce que j'ai connu. Dit-Il.

- Je sais, ça reste dur, je ne peux pas l'oublier, je n'y arrive pas. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur un des bancs du parc.

- Bien sûr que c'est dur, mais ça finira par aller mieux, il te faut du temps, mais tu en as peu. Car si moralement ça ne va pas tu ne peux pas voltiger comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Je sais, mais... En fait vous saviez tous que Randy et moi ça allait se terminer ?

- On ne savait rien, on avait peur que ça arrive et notre crainte grandissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'on te savait seule.

- Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai rien vu. Je savais que ça allait mal, mais je ne pensais pas que l'issue serait celle-là, je pensais juste devoir supporter encore quelques mois cette situation.

- Tu étais amoureuse Lau.

- Je le suis toujours. Lui confessais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est normal, on balaye pas huit mois de relation comme ça, surtout quand on est attachée comme tu l'es.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

- Pourquoi après un mois de tentatives de la part de tout le monde c'est moi que tu as accepté ?

Je rigole et il m'imite, nous passons au final le samedi ensemble et le dimanche quand je me lève j'ouvre les stores afin de voir la lumière du jour et profiter des beaux jours de juin.

Il a su refaire de moi une professionnelle assidue et sérieuse. Vince a remarqué mes efforts et m'a donné un contrat plus long, je suis pour deux ans avec la WWE. Si j'en suis là après cette difficile période c'est grâce à Lui, c'est un ami en or.

Ca a été très vite pour me reprendre en main physiquement, mais je suis toujours blessée moralement et ce malgré les trois mois qui se sont écoulés depuis ma fin de relation avec Randy.

Je suis blessée mais je vais quand même mieux, ce n'est pas le temps qui me fait oublier, c'est parler avec mon ami, un de mes meilleurs amis. Je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir eu à supporter le poids de ma peine. Je sais que je peux compter sur Lui, en toute circonstance. Et les confidences en entrainant d'autres, Il me parle de sa vie amoureuse chaotique. Ce n'est pas un gars très sérieux, Il m'a avoué n'avoir eu aucune relation stable, jusqu'à présent. Il a aimé, il connaît ce sentiment mais n'a jamais trouvé « la moitié le méritant » selon ses dires. Il dédramatise chaque situation de la sorte, mettant une pointe d'humour dans ce qu'Il me raconte, j'aime qu'Il me parle de sa vie amoureuse si différente de la mienne.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p>Fin dans 3 chapitres. Merci à Patachon, Ignis, ArtlessRose et ceux que j'oublie mais qui prennent le temps de venir.<p>

Je finis ma fiction avant de m'attaquer aux OS défis.

Et sachez qu'un nouveau projet est en route pour une fanfic sensationnelle :) n'est-ce pas ... ? Patachon couic si tu parles ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : "Plus on se cache, plus il est désagréable d'être surpris." Sören Kierkegaard**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour présent.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lau et Il se sont retrouvés et réconciliés malgré le silence de Il. Ils essayent maintenant de rattraper le temps perdu.<p>

Après avoir travaillé ma petite journée, je veux aller Le voir pour l'embrasser avant de quitter l'enceinte. Notre dispute m'a marquée et je ne tiens pas à le perdre. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui, j'aime que nous passions du temps ensemble et je veux surtout rattraper le temps perdu. Je le rejoins discrètement dans le recoin d'un couloir.

- Humm dangereux ces petites retrouvailles, ici. Pas très discret, mais très excitant. Dit-Il entre deux baisers.

- Peu importe, après notre dispute, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est profiter de Toi. dis-je en me blotissant dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse.

- Prête à avouer notre relation ? me demande t-il en relevant ma tête pour que nous puissions nous regarder.

- Pas aujourd'hui mais bientôt... enfin si tu es aussi de cet avis. Avouais-je

- Bien sûr que je suis pour.

Je l'embrasse tendrement comme si je devais l'abandonner une longue période. C'est ce moment que choisi John C. pour arriver dans ce couloir.

- Hé merde. Dis-je.

- Lau ? Tu ... ?

- Oui nous sommes ensemble. Lui dis-je en le coupant.

- Oh mais c'est génial que tu sois de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Félicitations à vous deux, ça fait longtemps ? nous demande John très souriant.

- Bientôt deux mois. dit-Il.

- 2 mois ? Mais...

- On a caché notre relation pour nous mais aussi à cause de Randy, j'apprécierais que tu gardes le silence. Lui dis-je.

- Vous devriez lui dire, Randy va finir par le découvrir et il le prendra mieux si l'annonce vient de toi Lau plutôt que de vous surprendre.

- Je sais John, mais je crains beaucoup cette annonce.

- Oui, mais tu dois le faire, c'est mieux pour vous deux aussi. En tout cas je suis content que tu sois enfin de nouveau heureuse, vous nous avez bien eu, je ne m'en serais pas douté. Nous dit John.

- Hey on est des professionnels. Dit-Il en rigolant.

Je sais bien que je dois parler à Randy de mon histoire avec Lui, j'ai peur de le faire c'est tout, mais John a raison il le prendra mieux si c'est moi qui lui dit plutôt que s'il nous surprend. Il ne le prendra pas bien mais moins mal. Et je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si Randy nous surprenait, comme vient de la faire John, tellement l'animosité entre eux deux me fait peur.

Dès qu'Il s'est mis sur mon dos pour l'entrainement, j'ai senti Randy devenir jaloux. Cela m'amusait car à l'époque je le considérais seulement comme un ami. Mais Randy et lui ce n'est pas une des relations les plus amicales.

Avant mon arrivée ils ne se côtoyaient pas ou peu, quand je me suis mise en couple avec Randy ils se sont acceptés, mais Randy au nom de notre amour et Lui au nom de notre amitié. J'ai apprécié les efforts que chacun a fait et j'étais contente de pouvoir réunir mes amis et Randy sans soucis lors de nos fabuleuses soirées. Tout a basculé en août alors que je me remettais doucement de ma rupture grâce à Lui. Ce jour là leur ressentiment était à son paroxysme.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Je Le rejoins dans la salle de musculation après ma pause de milieu de matinée. Je Le vois avec Randy en pleine discussion houleuse. Je m'approche et les écoute, apparemment la discussion porte sur le mérite d'être au sein de la fédération.

Il défend sa position, les efforts qu'Il a fait pour arriver ici et signer un contrat. Randy dit que lui aussi a fait tout autant d'efforts et que ce n'est pas le nom d'Orton qui lui a permit d'entrer à la WWE.

Les égos masculins sont surdéveloppés, mais il est vrai qu'il règne quelques mésententes autour des catcheurs de deuxième et troisième génération et de ceux qui comme moi sont des illustres inconnus et non des "enfants de".

- Le jour où tu as signé ici tu n'avais rien prouvé ! dit-Il à Randy.

- J'ai prouvé ce que je valais comme tout le monde. Toi par contre tu devrais avoir honte de ton parcours. Dit Randy.

- Comment ? Honte de quoi ? Tu ne respectes pas les gens comme moi qui se sont fait remarqué par leur talent sans avoir un nom célèbre.

- Les gens comme toi sont des parasites pour cette boîte ! lâche Randy.

- Des parasites ? demandais-je en me sentant touchée par ces paroles car moi aussi je ne suis pas d'une lignée de grands noms du catch.

Les garçons qui ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, se retournèrent vers moi, Randy, mon ex petit ami, se rendit compte de sa connerie. C'est ce moment que choisi mon ami pour s'engouffrer sur un terrain glissant.

- Ah oui des parasites ! Donc tu ne respectes pas ce que l'on fait. Tu ne respectes donc pas Lau. Dit-Il.

- Laisse là en dehors de ça ! crie Randy plus furieux que jamais en faisant un pas de plus vers Lui.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de te rendre compte que tu ne la respecte ni professionnellement ni personnellement vu le comportement immonde que t'as eu avec elle. dit-Il sans reculer face à la tentative d'intimidation de Randy.

- Ca te regarde pas ! Tu n'as rien à voir dans notre histoire petit con et ne t'approche pas plus d'elle ! le menace t-il comme si j'étais encore avec lui.

- Rien à voir ? Quand je vois une de mes amies souffrir comme elle a souffert je me sens concerné. Surtout quand j'essaye de lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, t'as été égoïste en l'abandonnant, elle a risqué sa place pour toi, tu te rends compte à quel point tu as pu l'atteindre. crache t-Il à Randy sans ménagement.

Je reste bouche bée devant l'aplomb de mon ami, tenant tête à Randy, lui criant au visage tout ce que je peux ressentir. Randy ne supporte pas d'entendre ces reproches qui sont fondés et choisi de partir de la salle, en m'adressant un : « Pardonne-moi ».

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour présent<strong>

- J'y penserai John. Je lui parlerai. lui assurais-je.

- Je préfère Lau, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir s'il vous surprenait.

Le soir même, nous échangeons et convenons qu'il est temps de dévoiler notre relation. Je me charge de l'annoncer à Randy demain, je crains beaucoup, mais il est venu le temps, pour Lui et moi, de dévoiler au grand jour les sentiments qui nous animent.

Il est heureux de cette décision, je sais qu'Il attend ça depuis quelques semaines, il va enfin être satisfait, maintenant je tends les épaules pour que notre relation n'en soit pas moins excitante face à révélation.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin dans 2 malheureux chapitres ! J'espère avoir quelques reviews sur les derniers chapitres :)<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : "Je préfère une vérité nuisible à une erreur utile : la vérité guérit le mal qu'elle a pu causer." Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

* * *

><p>Ce matin je suis angoissée, non pas parce que ma rééducation s'accélère mais parce que je dois parler à Randy. Il le sait et me prends dans ses bras, avant que nous partions pour la salle de sport, caressant mon visage délicatement.<p>

- Hey ma chérie, ce n'est rien, ça va le faire. me dit-Il rassurant.

- Je sais bébé, je crains sa réaction c'est tout. Mais je t'aime et l'heure est venu que le monde entier le sache. Dis-je en souriant.

- Randy étant le monde entier ? Dit-il en baissant la base de ses sourcils vers le début de son nez.

- Arrête de faire comme ton personnage. Dis-je en rigolant. Non parce que lui dire à lui ça veut dire que toute la fédé le saura et puis mes parents, mes amis, et l'univers de la WWE finira par être au courant.

- Ah je préfère. dit-Il en m'embrassant le front.

Nous filons ensemble, sans nous cacher, nous tenant la main, nous nous embrassons furtivement devant les vestiaires avant de nous séparer. C'est la première fois que nous ne nous cachons pas sur notre lieu de travail, certes ce fut discret et timide, mais ce fut assumé. Je pars dans les couloirs à la recherche de Randy et le trouve près d'une des salles, s'apprêtant à commencer sa journée d'exercice.

- Bonjour Randy. me hasardais-je.

- Oh bonjour Lau, ça va ? demande-t-il en arrêtant sa route.

- Oui, je voulais te parler mais tu sembles prêt à t'entraîner. dis-je lâchement pour fuir l'aveu que je me dois de faire.

- Non ne t'inquiètes, tu veux qu'on s'isole ? me propose-t-il.

- Je préférerais.

Nous allons dans un petit bureau, je m'assois sur la table présente et regarde Randy qui est adossé contre la porte qu'il vient de refermer. Il semble détendu, il est souriant. Je lui souris timidement et me perds dans mes pensées. Comme je l'ai réalisé il y a peu de temps, je le trouve toujours attirant physiquement mais je ne le désire plus et cela me rassure. Je reste selon moi un long moment silencieuse, cela doit être long aussi pour Randy vu qu'il brise le silence.

- Lau ça va ? T'as des problèmes ? me demande t-il.

- Non je voulais juste te parler un peu. dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Je t'ai dis le jour de ma blessure que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un.

- Oui je l'ai pris en pleine face après la déclaration que je t'ai faite. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce soir là je t'ai légèrement menti. avouais-je.

- Comment ça ? T'es toujours célibataire ?

- Du tout, je suis avec quelqu'un depuis presque deux mois. Sauf que je t'ai dis que tu ne le connaissais pas, mais c'est faux.

- Ah... et c'est qui ? demande Randy s'agaçant face à cet aveu.

- Ne t'énerve pas et ne sois pas si anxieux. Ca sera dur pour toi de me voir avec Lui je le sais, mais comme ça a été dur pour moi de te voir tout court après notre rupture.

- Lau c'est qui ? insiste-t-il

Il est agacé, je sens que la conversation va mal tourner, je crains de lui dévoiler le nom, mais je ne peux plus reculer. Malgré l'animosité qu'il entretient envers mon nouvel amant je dois me jeter à l'eau et faire éclater la vérité. Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher éternellement et à quoi bon se cacher de Randy ? Après tout il a choisi de m'abandonner. Je ne dois plus m'interdire de vivre ou bien encore craindre son avis ou son jugement, à la fois pour moi mais aussi pour Lui qui mérite bien plus de respect de ma part.

- C'est Mike.

- Tu déconnes là ? demande t-il.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Mike ? Mike Mizanin ! s'exclame t-il. Ca ne tiendra jamais entre vous ! dit-il en se mettant face à moi.

- Hey Randy je n'ai pas pronostiqué la durée de vie de ton couple fictif avec Sam quand tu t'es débarrassé de moi ! criais-je.

- Tu es avec lui parce qu'il t'a tendu la main un jour où tu allais mal, ce n'est pas de l'amour entre vous. Lui veut juste te sauter, comme il le fait avec beaucoup de nanas, et toi t'es tombée dans le panneau comme une conne. T'as simplement un peu trop de reconnaissance pour lui, ce n'est que de la gratitude pour ce qu'il a fait. Tu ne savais pas comment le remercier, tu étais faible et il en a profité pour te mettre dans son lit ! Et toi t'as couru dans ce piège ! Comment peux-tu être avec lui après ce que nous avons vécu toi et moi ? Comment as-tu pu te faire avoir par un minable pareil ? Comment est-ce possible que tu tombes si bas ? !

- Tomber si bas ? Je te signale que je suis tombée très bas le jour où tu as décidé de retourner dans les griffes de ton ex et avec lui je n'ai fait que remonter la pente ! Ce n'était qu'un ami pour moi au début !

- Quand je suis retourné avec ma femme je ne me doutais pas qu'elle avait monté la tête à Alanna, je pensais faire le bon choix pour ma fille, ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris que t'avais raison, qu'elle avait tout fait pour que je revienne, pour me séparer de toi.

- Elle t'a voulu elle t'a eu, qu'elle te garde ! Tu as choisi de m'abandonner, j'ai choisi de profiter de ma vie. J'aime Mike, je l'aime oh ça oui et ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance cette relation ! Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi après tout. Je voulais juste t'annoncer qui est celui qui partage ma vie que nous n'ayons plus à nous cacher et pour vivre notre relation au grand jour ! dis-je en me levant et en claquant la porte.

Je me dirige dans les couloirs pour aller commencer ma rééducation, une fois dans la salle, je vois Mike. Je me dirige vers lui et l'embrasse d'un baiser ardent, brûlant, passionné. Il me regarde et ses yeux s'illuminent.

- Ca y est tu lui as dis ?

- Oui ça y est nous sommes officiellement en couple ici.

- Il a réagit comment ? demande Mike.

- Mal, très mal tu t'en doutes. Il a remit en cause les sentiments que je peux avoir pour toi, il a remit en cause non pas les sentiments que tu as pour moi mais plutôt la motivation que tu as à être avec moi.

- Il a évoqué mon passé tumultueux avec les filles en disant que j'étais avec toi seulement pour le sexe ?

- Oui.

- Qu'il est con !

Je l'embrasse et me dirige vers les machines où James m'attend. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle ont pu profiter de notre baiser, de notre rapprochement physique et de notre amour. Je suis heureuse et soulagée que l'on puisse enfin, Mike et moi, vivre notre relation au grand jour. Mélina et John qui sont présents ne nous ont pas lâchés du regard. Surpris que nous révélions notre relation sans leur en voir parlé avant, ils semblent aussi médusés que ceux qui viennent de découvrir la vérité.

- Beau couple. me lance malicieusement James.

* * *

><p>Voilà Il est révélé ! J'espère que Mike vous plait !<p>

Une review bande d'ingrats préférés ? Allez ne faites pas les rapiats !


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : "Dans la vie on n'a qu'un seul grand amour et tous ceux qui précèdent sont des amours de rodage et tous ceux qui suivent sont des amours de rattrapage." Frédéric Beigbeder**

* * *

><p>Nous sommes en route pour l'Ohio, nous avons pris l'avion pour profiter un maximum de Thanksgiving à Cleveland. Je vais rencontrer la famille de Mike pour la première fois, à vrai dire ils ont appris que nous étions ensemble il y a peu de temps. Révéler notre relation nous a permis de prendre conscience de notre couple. Notre histoire n'en est pas moins excitante comme j'en avais peur, au contraire j'ai l'impression que nous avons renforcé, consolidé notre relation. Notre comportement est moins adolescent car nous ne nous cachons plus, mais nous savons pimenter notre vie à deux et nous sommes plus unis que jamais.<p>

Mike ne doit plus se battre contre le fantôme de Randy et moi j'ai toujours mes interrogations, mais plus aucun regret depuis que j'ai admis en avoir eu et que j'ai partagé tout cela avec Mike. Nous sommes dans le même roster, donc ne sommes jamais séparés lors des tournées, nos collègues se réjouissent de notre couple et Mélina et John sont heureux de ne plus devoir partager leur chambre pour nos retrouvailles, alors tout va bien !

Randy a fini par digérer la nouvelle, il est toujours avec Sam et comme me dit Mélina, il n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Me voir avec Mike doit lui faire mal mais je n'ai aucun scrupule à vivre cette relation au grand jour sachant qu'il a éliminé de sa vie le Nous que nous formions. Il reste un modèle professionnel pour moi, et comme nous ne sommes pas des sauvages nos rapports restent très corrects. Nous devons conjuguer nos différends avec nos statuts de collègues.

Je suis plutôt sereine quand nous sommes dans la voiture de location en route pour la demeure familiale. Mike ne cesse de me dire de ne pas m'en faire.

- Hé bébé, je ne suis pas inquiète. Tu stresses toi par contre ?

- Non. Dit-il en rigolant. Enfin si un peu. Avoue-t-il.

En arrivant je suis reçue d'une manière chaleureuse et conviviale, la famille de Mike est très curieuse à mon sujet, me posant beaucoup de questions sur mon pays, mes débuts au catch, ma personnalité. Mike regarde tout le monde et finit par dire : « Et moi alors, je reviens à la maison et on me demande rien. »

- Oh toi on te connaît on t'a fait ! Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, parlons de vous deux. Nous nous doutons du lieu de votre rencontre, mais comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Demande sa mère.

- Je te laisse raconter. Dis-je à Mike.

- Je raconte tout depuis le début ?

- Comme tu veux, je n'ai rien à caché ni même honte de la manière dont nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Mike raconte qu'au début nous étions amis, qu'il était avec une de ses conquêtes et moi avec Randy. Puis il en vient au moment où Randy et moi nous avons mis un terme à notre relation. Il explique brièvement qu'il était déjà très attaché à moi mais aussi qu'en ami il a voulu m'aider, surtout vu les risques que je prenais avec la fin de mon contrat. Cette aide nous ayant fait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, notre amitié était encore plus développée, puis il arrive au moment où il a comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de franchir le pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Mike et moi profitons des dernières soirées de septembre ensoleillées dans le jardin accolé à sa maison. A nous deux nous nous faisons des petits barbecues improvisés. J'ai tiré un trait sur ma relation avec Randy et j'ai retrouvé mon mental de gagnante grâce à Mike qui me fait sourire et rire.

Depuis qu'il se consacre à m'aider il a mit entre parenthèse sa vie amoureuse, enfin, il n'a pas eu de relation, peut être des histoires d'une nuit, mais pas plus. Je m'inquiète donc de sa forme physique et m'engage sur ce terrain pour le taquiner.

- Dis Mike, tu n'es plus l'étalon dont tu peux te vanter depuis quelques temps ! dis-je en prenant place à ses côtés sur le banc de jardin.

- Oh ça va ! Soit j'aide une amie, soit je collectionne les nanas, bien qu'aimant séduire, les amis passent avant ! Puis bon, toi c'est pareil ! Tu pourrais te bouger pour trouver quelqu'un, t'es jolie et t'es jeune ! Organisons nous une soirée drague en boîte puisque tu doutes de mon charme !

- Ah non non non ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis je ne m'engage pas sur ce terrain, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller draguer et je ne doute pas de ton charme... tu iras tout seul en boîte. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Allez Lau, ne fais pas la timide ! Ca te fera du bien de voir des garçons. Insiste t-il.

- Non hors de question ! J'en vois des garçons, tous les jours et loin d'être moches !

- Oh t'es pas marrante ! Dommage pour toi, tu ne me verras pas en action avec mon charme ravageur.

Je rigole à n'en plus finir et il fait une tête de mec outré.

- Ton charme ravageur ? Rien que ça ? Arrête Mike faut pas déconner non plus, tu n'as pas de meilleure tactique que les autres... puis tu es le Miz donc ça y fait aussi, les pimbêches tombent forcément dans tes filets à cause de ton statut.

- Hé Lau, déconne pas. Je vais te faire voir que j'ai un charme d'enfer !

- Me faire voir ? Je refuse de t'accompagner où que se soit !

- T'es vraiment pas drôle. dit-il en souriant. Tu verras pas que mon humour en séduit plus d'une.

- Je te crois ne t'inquiètes pas. dis-je en baillant.

- T'es fatiguée ?

- Un peu, rien de bien méchant.

Il m'ouvre son bras et je m'y blottis, je suis bien dans les bras de mon ami. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui en toute circonstance et nos soirées me font énormément de bien.

A vrai dire je ne veux pas sortir avec lui pour une soirée drague car je me sentirais forcément jalouse de ne plus être au centre de ses préoccupations. Il est tellement adorable avec moi et attentionné, que j'y prends goût et ne souhaite pas devoir me séparer de cette attitude pour une pimbêche de plus, voulant juste passer une nuit torride avec le Miz.

Les doigts du bras avec lequel il m'encercle dansent sur la peau de mon avant bras. Sûrement un réflexe de me donner ces petites caresses. Il m'effleure seulement mais cela me fait frissonner, l'un de ces automatismes incontrôlables !

Je commence à ressentir de plus en plus de plaisir face au contact de nos peaux, cela m'effraie légèrement. Je me redresse donc et me retire de ses bras, il me regarde en souriant, je fais de même. Je sens mes joues rosir légèrement et me reprends rapidement prétextant devoir faire un tour dans la maison.

Je ne comprends pas, quel effet Mike m'a t-il fait, je me remets de mes émotions en soufflant un bon coup et me sers un verre d'eau bien fraîche, comme si celle ci pouvait éteindre le feu qui venait de s'allumer au fond de mon ventre.

Je retourne dans le jardin où je trouve Mike ayant déserté le banc, il est dorénavant debout près de la table à ranger quelques affaires. Je le rejoins et il me demande si ça va en me caressant le bras.

- Oui oui. lui assurais-je.

Mike a encore ce côté tactile avec moi ce soir, qui certes n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais qui provoque en moi des sensations bizarres.

- Je devrais peut être y aller, il se fait tard. dis-je.

- Ok.

Je m'apprête à lui dire au revoir et sans que je ne sache trop comment ni pourquoi, je me suis retrouvée à l'embrasser langoureusement. Je me rends compte de mon erreur lorsque je réalise que Mike surprit par mon geste ne répond pas à ce baiser. Il ne m'entoure même pas de ses bras, ne se rapproche pas de moi.

- Oups, excuse-moi Mike... je ... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais...

Il me stoppe net en me rendant le baiser que je viens de lui donner, j'y réponds ardemment. Il me donne chaud, mon corps a prit le contrôle de mon cerveau, tous les deux nous ne contrôlons plus rien mis à part les caresses données à l'autre.

Il me porte jusque dans sa chambre, me bascule sur son lit se met à califourchon sur moi et me donne plein de petits baisers. Je ferme les yeux et savoure à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchent ma peau. Je m'abandonne à lui. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux je réalise que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis qui est en train de m'enflammer. Il remarque que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Lau, tu veux qu'on arrête ? me demande t-il.

- Je... oui c'est mieux, nous sommes amis, je veux pas tout gâcher entre nous. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, excuse-moi de m'être jetée sur toi comme ça.

Il se relève me tend la main pour que je sorte de son lit, me regarde et soupire.

- Excuse-moi aussi, je suis autant responsable que toi. Me dit Mike.

- Je vais rentrer je crois que ce sera mieux ainsi.

- Je te raccompagne !

- Non cette situation est déjà assez ...bizarre. Alors nous deux dans un endroit clos comme une voiture c'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais téléphoner à un taxi.

Je descends prendre mon sac et téléphone au taxi, il arrive dans dix minutes, dix longues minutes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de lui sauter dessus. Je m'assois devant chez lui, sur le banc à côté de la porte d'entrée. Mike me rejoint tout de suite.

- On va oublier tout ça et rester de bons amis, même si cette situation est ... gênante. J'ai trop besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés pour continuer mes efforts, alors demain il ne se sera rien passé. Lui dis-je.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Me dit-il en rigolant.

- Merci Mike.

Je suis rentrée chez moi ce soir là en repensant ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas pris conscience que c'est Mike que j'embrassais, un de mes meilleurs amis.

Le lendemain nous faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé Il me ramène à l'appartement comme tous les soirs, je lui propose de venir boire un verre comme souvent. Son accord témoigne de notre volonté d'oublier la soirée d'hier et retourner dans nos habitudes.

Je regrette énormément mon geste d'hier mais à vrai dire je savoure encore l'intensité de ses baisers, me remémorant à quel point il a pu éveiller en moi un désir inhabituel. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir si je n'oublie pas rapidement, la chaleur de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses caresses.

- Lau ton téléphone a sonné. Me dit-il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Oups je n'ai pas entendu. Pas grave ça rappellera.

- Ca va ? demande-t-il.

- Pour tout t'avouer pas vraiment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier pour hier, non pas les actes, mais la tension qu'il y a eu entre nous.

- Pareil pour moi. Dit-il. Tu sais si je me suis consacré à toi aussi longtemps et que j'ai rangé mon côté coureur de jupons c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Je baisse la tête, réalisant que Mike a développé l'envie de vivre une relation avec moi en m'aidant à lutter contre Randy. Je sens ses bras m'entourer et je plaque ma tête sur son torse.

- C'est risqué non ? demandais-je.

- Oui très surtout vu où en est notre amitié mais je te désire Lau et ça je crois que je peux pas y faire grand-chose.

- Je sais pas si c'est raisonnable.

- Pour ma part je n'ai jamais été raisonnable, à toi de choisir maintenant.

Je relève la tête et vois que son regard sur moi a changé, je ne résiste pas de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres si douces et je les capture pour son plus grand plaisir et pour le mien aussi.

**Fin du flashback.**

* * *

><p>Evidemment Mike ne raconte pas tout en détail, mais je peux me remémorer dans son récit chaque seconde de ces instants où notre amitié a basculé. Et même si cette relation engage toute l'amitié développée depuis mon arrivée, je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fais. En passant à l'acte, nous avons chacun trouver ce que nous cherchions en l'autre, une réciprocité de nos sentiments amoureux. Les parents de Mike semblent heureux que leur fils se calme enfin, et se consacre à une véritable relation.<p>

Notre week end à Cleveland fut très court mais chargé en émotions et en rencontres. Dans l'avion nous ramenant à la maison, j'ai voulu me blottir contre Mike pour essayer de dormir un petit peu. Je n'ai pas eu à lui demander, instinctivement quand il m'a vu prendre la couverture mise à disposition il a ouvert son bras et s'est emparé de mon corps. Il a prit soin de mettre correctement la couverture sur mes jambes et a déposé un tendre baiser sur ma tempe en soufflant un "je t'aime" auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Je ne l'ai pas relevé, je me suis contentée d'apprécier ses mots, les retenir et m'abandonner contre lui.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà la fiction est terminée.<p>

Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre soutien, que vous ayez un compte ici ou non, merci pour vos commentaires, vos encouragement, vos critiques.

Merci aux lecteurs silencieux aussi je ne vous oublie pas même si je ne connais pas votre opinion.

Ne vous en faites pas je continue les OS et comme j'ai fini ma fic je vais pouvoir me concentrer dessus

J'accepte les défis pour les OS sans soucis.

Merci à vous.


	38. Pub

Bonjour,

Hé non non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mes petits ingrats préférés mais c'est une info de la plus haute importance :

Vous n'aviez jamais osé en rêver et pourtant elles l'ont fait !

Les deux meilleures dans leur domaine ont mis en commun leur époustouflant talent, leur imagination débordante pour vous offrir le 4 mains le plus merveilleux jamais créé.

Artless Rose et moi même avons ouvert pour vous **Once**** Upon ****A ****Laugh** avec le compte Flower Dawn !

Nouvelle fiction sur la WWE mêlant amour, amitié, joie, peine ... et tout ça pour votre plus grand bonheur !

Laissez-vous emmener par Paul, April, Stuart, Poppy, Phil, Ted, Cody, Randy, Stephen et bien d'autres encore, dans un univers que Artless Rose et moi avons su créer pour VOUS !

N'attendez pas plus longtemps et venez plonger dans cette nouvelle fiction qui ne vous laissera pas indifférents !

On attend (im)patiemment votre avis sur le prologue.

Venez nombreux !


	39. Bonus de Noël

Joyeuses fêtes à vous ! Place à un chapitre bonus !

* * *

><p>- Lau ! Lau, mon cœur ! J'ai le repas de ce soir ! crie Mike en arrivant.<p>

- Je me prépare bébé ! criais-je de la salle de bain.

J'entends Mike grimper les escaliers de notre maison, celle que nous habitons depuis plus d'un an. Quand je repense à la façon dont nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble, je souris.

Un matin, je regardais les petites annonces devant mon petit déjeuner. Mike qui sortait de la douche m'a dit « Ah ça y est tu sautes le pas ? ». J'ai acquiescé et il m'a dit « Et si on sautait le pas à deux. »

Mike entre dans la salle de bain, s'approche de moi et m'embrasse l'épaule. Que cet homme est tendre ! Nous sommes dans un réel échange, il n'y a pas d'amour à sens unique dans notre couple.

- T'es magnifique. Dit-il.

- Merci bébé. Je finis et je vais installer la table.

- T'es parfaite comme ça.

Je me retourne et l'embrasse. Il est avec moi depuis plus de deux ans et reste attentionné comme lors de nos premiers jours. Il sait me parler, il a su me faire grandir, me faire prendre confiance en moi, faire de moi une femme simplement.

Je crois que l'on s'est trouvé tous les deux. Il aurait été dommage que je refuse de me mettre avec lui, prétextant une amitié trop forte, car lui comme moi avons changé. Il est devenu sérieux, il me dévoile ses sentiments sans crainte en me regardant dans les yeux. Son « je t'aime » dans l'avion a été le premier d'une longue série. Selon lui, il a enfin trouvé « sa moitié le méritant ».

- Je me coiffe et j'arrive.

Mike sort de la salle de bain et je m'empresse de finir pour le rejoindre l'aider à préparer la maison pour le dîner. Ce soir, réveillon du jour de l'an, nous recevons quelques amis pour le repas, avant de finir notre soirée en boîte de nuit.

Je le rejoins, il est en train de se battre désespérément avec la nappe. J'étouffe un rire dans le hall, et il me dit : « Ne rigole pas, quand je tire d'un côté il manque du tissu de l'autre ». Je vais aider Mike, puis lui demande de mettre le couvert. Je m'occupe du repas qu'il a été chercher chez le traiteur.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Dis-je.

- Oui, encore une bonne soirée en perspective. Dit Mike.

- On pourra se vanter d'avoir eu de belles fêtes, entre le Noël à Cleveland et le jour de l'an avec nos amis.

- Oui, elles seront inoubliables, vraiment inoubliables. Dit Mike.

La sonnerie retentit inlassablement pour dévoiler nos invités qui arrivent au compte-goutte. Je me ravie de leur venue et Mike aussi. La soirée est rythmée par nos rires, par les récits du réveillon de Noël. Mais aussi par les délicates attentions de Mike à mon égard, il se saisit de ma main, me donne de petits baisers. Je crois que les fêtes de fin d'année le rendent plus tendre qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je vous débarrasse et je vais chercher le dessert ! dis-je aux convives.

- Je t'aide. Dit Mike.

- Non reste là.

- Oui, je vais aider Lau. Dit Mélina.

Mélina et moi nous rendons en cuisine, les bras chargés d'assiettes. En préparant le dessert j'observe la table des invités par l'encadrement de la porte. John et Mike, les deux meilleurs amis, racontent un de leur réveillon passé ensemble. Matthew qui est mon plus proche confident, avec Mélina, ne cesse de rire de leur bêtise. Natty et Theodore essayent par tous les moyens de leur faire rétablir la vérité, comprenant que le récit est exagéré. Harry, Eve et son compagnon écoutent attentivement ce qui se joue à table.

- Lau, ouhou Lau. Me dit Mélina

- Oups tu me parlais ?

- T'es dans la lune !

- Je les observais. Beau tableau non ?

- Oui magnifique ! Qu'est-ce que Mike a changé.

- Tu restes impressionnée même après 2 ans de relation. Rigolais-je.

- On sera toujours impressionnés John et moi. Puis t'as vu comme il est tendre !

- Oui beaucoup plus que d'habitude… Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait cacher quelque chose ?

- Cacher quoi ? demande Mélina gênée.

- Oh tu sais quelque chose toi ! m'exclamais-je.

- Rien du tout !

Elle se saisit du dessert et retourne rapidement auprès de toute la petite troupe. Je la ferai parler avant la fin de la soirée ! J'en suis persuadée.

J'arrive avec les assiettes et me remets aux côtés de Mike, en adressant un regard noir à Mélina. Elle ne me résistera pas, je me suis affirmée depuis mon arrivée et j'ai su établir une magnifique amitié avec elle. Je la connais et sais donc comment la faire plier. Mike voit mon petit jeu et me demande : « Ca va ? »

- Oui bébé ne t'inquiètes pas, Mélina et moi parlions de la soirée à venir.

Nous finissons notre repas dans la bonne humeur. Chacun s'apprête à prendre son véhicule pour se rendre en boîte de nuit. J'interpelle alors Mike.

- Mélina et moi on y va ensemble.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne Mélina.

- Oui, on prend ma voiture. Et toi Mike tu montes avec John ?

- Comme vous voulez les filles. Dit John.

Je regarde Mélina les yeux pétillants. Elle fait la moue, elle sait bien que je vais la cuisiner. Je suis fière de moi.

- Allez en route Mélina, on a plein de choses à se dire !

- Plein de choses ? demande Mike affolé.

- Oui plein chéri !

J'attrape Mélina par le bras et la traîne jusqu'à la voiture. Nous montons et suivons le reste des véhicules.

- Je ne te dirai rien ! dit Mélina.

- Ah tu sais quelque chose maintenant ? On avance.

Mélina enclenche l'autoradio, et m'ignore. Elle appuie sa tête contre la fenêtre. Plus je réfléchis à cette histoire et plus je me pose des questions. Si Mike avait fait une bêtise, il en aurait parlé en premier à John et Mélina, voilà pourquoi je commence à angoisser. Au bout de dix longues minutes je me décide à briser le silence.

- Mélina, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu verras avec Mike.

- C'est grave ?

- Arrête Lau tu verras avec lui !

- D'habitude j'arrive toujours à te faire cracher le morceau !

- Pas cette fois !

- Est-ce que … sa tendresse c'est pour se faire pardonner quelque chose ? Il m'a trompé ?

- On arrive ! Attention ce soir la piste est à nous ! dit Mélina en sortant du véhicule à peine arrêté.

Mike me rejoint dès que John a stoppé la voiture. Il me prend la main et me conduis à l'intérieur où nos amis nous attendent. Il n'y a pas que ceux du repas à la maison. Cody, Ted, Barri, Barbara, Alicia entre autres sont aussi présents. Nous saluons tout le monde avant de nous installer sur les banquettes.

Et si les vieux démons de Mike avaient refait surface ? Je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde me tromper pourtant. J'ai peine à croire que l'ancien Mike soit revenu. Pourtant je me pose des questions. Il a peut-être fait une bêtise au boulot et il a peur que je sois déçue. Il a peut-être violé le règlement et va avoir une suspension. Ou moins grave, Vince veut lui coller une story amoureuse. Ca doit concerner le boulot et il a peur de ma réaction. Rien de bien grave en somme, enfin rien ne mettant en péril notre couple, j'en suis persuadée. Ses yeux ne mentent pas et il me regarde toujours avec cette même envie et ce même désir. Une petite boulette d'ordre professionnel, rien de plus.

- Hé pas de flemmardise ! Mike vient danser avec moi. Dit Mélina en arrivant et le trainant sur la piste.

- Bah… dis-je.

- Toi aussi sur la piste ! dit John.

John m'entraîne et fait tout pour que je sois loin de Mike et Mélina. Mais je peux les observer, plus occuper à parler qu'à danser.

- Toi aussi t'es au courant apparemment !

- De quoi ?

- Fais pas l'innocent.

- Tu ne sauras rien avec moi, tu le sais.

John je ne l'aurai pas, il est bien trop fidèle à Mike. A plusieurs reprises j'essaye de le fuir, mais il me retient en m'entraînant à chaque fois dans une dernière danse. Je ne peux même pas profiter de Mike, mais ce n'est que le début de la soirée.

Peu avant les douze coups de minuit je réussis à m'isoler. Je sors de l'établissement pour prendre un peu l'air. Mélina m'a évitée toute la soirée et j'ai à peine vu Mike. Il n'est pas distant, ni cachotier, enfin pas jusqu'à ce soir. Son excès de tendresse me questionne, surtout depuis que je sais que Mélina est au courant de quelque chose.

Assise sur le rebord d'un muret je vois Mike arriver en souriant. Il est magnifique, son sourire est éclatant, comme toujours. Son costume lui va à merveille, sa cravate mise de travers lui donne une touche festive. Il est toujours coiffé de sa crête que j'aime tant. Lorsqu'il est en face de moi, j'admire ses yeux bleus, ses pépites qui parlent pour lui lorsqu'il me regarde. Ses plus belles paroles se trouvent dans ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi, même si je me pose quelques questions.

- Tu ne viens pas avec tout le monde, on fait le décompte dans 2 minutes.

- Non je voulais prendre l'air. Dis Mike, tu… Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Je vois. Mélina en a trop dit et à la fois pas assez. Rigole-t-il.

- Tu le sais bien, elle t'a tout dit tout à l'heure.

- Je ne te cache rien ou presque rien. Rassures-toi.

- On peut en parler non ? On est que tous les deux.

- Oui je crois que c'est le moment.

Mike s'agenouille devant moi et prend mes mains. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tant de tendresse et tant de cachoteries ce soir. Il a certainement eu le besoin de se rassurer avant de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je le regarde dans les yeux et des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire et je le veux tellement moi aussi.

- Laurianne, est-ce que …

**_10, 9, 8_**

Nous entendons le décompte annonçant l'arrivée de la nouvelle année. Mike prend une grande inspiration.

- Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

**_3, 2, 1_**

- Oh oui !

Il se remet debout, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Son baiser est rempli de tendresse et d'engagement.

**_BONNE ANNEE_**

- Je t'avais dit que ces fêtes seraient inoubliables… Laurianne Mizanin. Me souffle-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeuses fêtes, profitez bien des personnes qui vous sont précieuses.<strong>

**Et une petite review au passage, sinon ce cadeau s'autodétruira !**


End file.
